Substitute Teacher Trilogy: Sophomore Year
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Chiro's science teacher is pregnate and the school is in need of a long term sub. who new the substitute would be a certain blue monkey we all know and love. Title Change! No Flames! Warning: LOTS oocness will occur! Enjoy!
1. We got a Sub!

**Substitute Teacher**

**I made this story, just out of boredom and because my favorite character is Gibson.**

**Read this if you like Chiro and/or Gibson or even both because they are the two main characters for this story!**

* * *

**Science Room **

"Okay class as you know I'm due in less than 3 days so you kids are gonna have a long term substitute teacher till the end of the year." (She said patting her large rounded belly. Duh she's pregnant for you pp l that are slow.)

"Who's our sub?" ask Jacob

"Mr. Tress. (The kids groaned) Hey hey. I know you kids don't enjoy Mr. Tress as a sub. because he's too strict and what not, but he was all we could find on a short notice with some scientific knowledge."

(Chiro's face lit up. So of course he had an idea. Chiro raised his hand.)

"Yes Chiro?"

"I know someone with a great education in science, and love's to teach. He's nice, smart, and not as strict and up tight as Mr. Tress."

"Oh who's that?"

"A loveable blue simian with a head bigger than his body." (Literally)

"Hmm, It's up to him." (The kids sighed with relief. They don't have to be tortured by the evil Mr. Tress again!)

**Super Robot (The Lab)**

"Absolutely not Chiro!" said Gibson

"C'mon think about it Gibson. You love to teach, and you love science. Why won't you be our sub?"

"Lot's of reasons."

"Name three."

"Well the kids might try to yank my tail off."

"We're in High school, not kindergarten."

"The kids will tower above me a couple feet. So if I give one detention he might try to beat me up after school."

"That's insane Gibson! C'mon please teach our class for me!" (Puppy dog eyes look)

"I said No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"THANK YOU!" (He squished the blue monkey in a tight hug.) "Woohoo No more Mr. Tress!" (He ran off.) "Freedom!"

"_Monkey Doodle, just what have I gotten myself into?"_

(Nova walked over to Gibson)

"Do I wanna know?" (Gibson shook his head)

"Excuse me; I have to go and talk to a school principle from the looks of it." (He walk off too.)

"Okay I'll see ya later, I guess."

**Shuggazoom High School Miss. Steel's Office**

Knock knock

"Come in." (Gibson entered) "Ah Mr. Gibson I was expecting you!"

"You were?"

"Yes; Miss. Nash told me that you might sub for the 10th graders."

"She did?"

"Yes; I wanted to go over some rules with you before you start teaching." "One. You must wear clothes when going to school, we do not tolerate nudity in this school."

(Gibson started to blush)

"Oh I'm sorry." (He moved uncomfortably in his seat.)

"It's alright." "Two. We do not give physical punishments toward the students."

"Um. Oookaaay."

"Three. No swearing."

"This is a childrens cartoon, nobody swears."

"Oh right, well that's it. I'll call you when you need to sub."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." (He held out his hand she grabbed it and shakes it.)

"Bye." (After Gibson had left) "Those monkeys are so cute!" _"I just wish they would wear some clothes, instead of always going around Shuggazoom naked looking all the time?"_

**Next chapter coming up very soon! **


	2. The first day!

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Three days later Shuggazoom High**

The 10th graders were waiting for the arrival of their substitute teacher. Miss. Steel and Gibson (wearing a white dress shirt with all buttons buttoned except for three at the top by his neck showing a little bit of his chest, and black pants and shoes) entered the science room. "Class as you may know Mrs. Nash just went into labor 7 hours ago, so we have Mr. Gibson here with us. He'll be your long term substitute. If you have any questions to ask him before you get into the lesson please speak up now." She said a few kids raised their hands including Chiro.

"Yes Chiro?" Gibson asked

"Where were you this morning? I went into your room to wake you up but you weren't there."

"I was here since 5:30 to take a tour of the school with Miss. Steel." Gibson informed. He looked around some more hands were up "Young lady in the black zip up hoodie?"

"Are you British?" She asked

"W ha- Why?" Gibson looked confused

"I'm just saying you sound like you have a British accent," she inquired "You must be from Earth if you have a British accent."

"I- I'm not from Britain let alone Earth," He explained "I guess I was just born with a different accent then the rest of you." He looked for more hands "Uh you down in front with the spiked hair."

"How can you talk to us?" he asked

"Intergalactic translators, this device allows us to communicate with people like you."

"Does it allow you to speak different languages too?" another kid asked

"Why yes it does. We can speak German, French, Arabic, Spanish, Latin, Swahili, Finnish, Italian, Slovak, Greek, Polish, Dutch etc."

"Oh oh can you say a Slovak phrase." a young girl said

"OK um... Glutenn tag, ich heiBe Mr. Gibson." he said

"What did you just say?" Chiro asked

"Hello my name is Mr. Gibson." he replied

"Oh say-" Gibson cut the boy with the spiked hair off

"Devoir nous Durer Au en Le cours?" Gibson interrupted the kids were silent (shall we continue on to the lesson) _french_

"Hein c'est Le cours aujourd`hui?" a girl asked (What is the lesson today?) _still french_

"Chimie." he replied (chemistry) _again french_

"OK I think that's enough questions for one day," said Miss. Steel "Get on with the lesson now."

"Oh sorry about that." Gibson said

"It's alright." She ensured "Good luck." She walked out of the class room (B.T.W Sorry if i got some of the translations wrong. It's bound to happen.)

"Alright kids today we're learning about chemical and physical changes," he scratched his head "Pretty soon... actually in a few moments we'll do an experiment as a class." Gibson took out a piece of paper and ripped it. "I heard that Mrs. Nash already gave you the basics of what a chemical and physical Chang is, so can anyone tell me what kind of change just occurred."

"Physical." called a girl

"Yes it was in fact a physical change. Know Why?"

"Because it stayed the same it just lost it's shape." a boy said

"That is correct, but what if I lit it on fire?" he took the lighter in his tail and put the paper on fire and layed it on a titanium pan until it was nothing but ashes. "What kind of change was that?" he asked

"Chemical." said Chiro

"Why?"

"It can't be fixed and it lost it's figure."

"Very good. Now I got an easy quiz for you guys that will not be graded." he started to hand out sheets of paper "All you have to do is deter-min if what is written down is a chemical or physical change."

**Lunch Room!!!**

Chiro was sitting with some friends and chatting about the chemistryy lesson they hadrecentlyy "Man it is so cool that we gotta monkey teaching our science class." one of Chiro's friends named Sam said Gibson came up frombehinde them and satin betweenn the two resting his head on the table

"What's a matter Gibson aren't you hungry?" Chiro asked

"No I'm exhausted! The 2nd and 3rd hour classes were terrible!" he complained

"Oh I should of warned you about them," Chiro said "Don't worry 4th and 5th are well behaved 6th hour class is full of hyper kids though so watch out."

"Thanks." Gibson mumbled

"What's tomorrows lesson?" Sam asked taking a bite of an apple

Gibson lifted his head "U mm...Oh yeah something about a chapter test from your science books. You guys better study if you want a good report cause that test is worth 50 percent of you grade."

"O I'll definitive be studying." Chiro said

Xxx Thee rest of the day was finished and Chiro, Sam, Jacob (from the first Chapter) and Gibson were walkinghome Xxx X

"So Mr. Gibson How was the rest of your classes?" asked Jacob

"They went as Chiro said they would." He replied

"Hey Chiro how about we go to your house... em robot to study together." suggested Sam

"Sounds fun! Can we Gibson?" asked Chiro

"Whatever," he said "Just be quite I'm really tired."

"Woot I never been in your robot before Chiro make sure you give us a tour."

**In The Super Robot**

"When's Brain Strain and Chiro coming home?" asked Sprx

"Hmm I don't know. They should have been home 30 mins. ago." Said Nova

"We're HOOOME!" yelled Chiro stepping out of the orange transport tube with Sam and Gibson and Jacob stepped outta the blue one.

"And who do we have here?" asked Antauri

"This is Sam, and Jacob. There're just some class mates." Chiro said pointing to them

"Oh well welcome to our home I'm Antauri." He said

"I'm Nova." She introduced herself

"I'm S-p-r-x 77, but you can call me Sprx."

"I go by Otto" he said

"And I am Mr. Hal Gib- Oops," everyone was looking at him "Sorry force of habit."

"Thanks for welcoming us so warmly." Said Sam

"Yeah, but we better get studying. Mr. Gibson is giving us a test tomorrow that is 50 percent of our grades." Jacob informed the boys left to Chiro's room

"Your giving them a monster test on the 2nd day!" exclaimed Otto

"I didn't choose to give them the test," Gibson defended himself "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to bed."

"It's only 3 o'clock." Antauri said

"I know but high school is a very tiring place to be." Gibson left for his room

"I bet he can't wait for tomorrow." said Sprx

* * *

**This chapter is boring. I admitted it! I need an idea of what I should do the next Chapter anyone willing to help please? I don't care what the idea is I just need a little spark of what I could do.**


	3. Food Fight!

**I do not own SRMTHFG**

**Thank to Dark Fox Tailz for the idea in this chapter and his OC's Zinnaux and Ichigo for showing up in this story and Layla Fairy's OC Midnight!**

* * *

"Remember kids this test is for 50 percent of your grade. PLEASE Take your time on it," Gibson said handing out the students some copies of the test (Wearing all black, long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and all but two buttons were buttoned) "You have 1 hour begin."

**At the Super robot**

Sprx, Nova, and Otto were sneaking out of the robot and heading for the school. (Not wearing clothes)

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Otto squealed

"I can't wait to see the principles face when she find we're at the school with no clothes on." said Sparx

"Just don't forget our main plan, boys." Nova said they nodded

**Lunch Room! Today's menu crunchy pudding, runny meatloaf, hard as rock potatoes, salad, and squished peas. M mm (Ewe**_**)**_

"Still not eating Gibson?" Chiro asked

"Yeah, I'm not hungry during lunch." He replied suddenly they heard Miss. Steel yelling and people laughing

"Hey, Hey you chimps get back here this instant and put on clothes! HEY!" Her young voice screamed Gibson and Chiro looked at each other

"Uh oh." they said in unison the lunch room doors swung open followed by a familiar red monkeys voice "FOOOD FIIIGHT!" He chucked mashed potatoes at a girl and the girl through pudding back only to miss her target and hit Miss. Steel then another kid through some food at the girl who hit Miss. Steel with meatloaf, but she ducked and hit Chiro in the face. Gibson slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle laughter, but couldn't hold it. He snorted then laughed historically. Chiro picked up some peas and squished them in Gibson face. Soon the food fight was full blow out war. Teacher tried to calm the kids down but failed miserably. Finally Miss. Steel grabbed Sprx and Otto by the ear receptor, and dragged them into her office. She slammed the door. (Nova being as sneaky as she is escaped from the fight.)

"Who on Shuggazoom do you think you are," She yelled "You come into my school and start a food fight for no reason what so ever!"

"Uh h." they looked at her as if they had no idea what she was saying

"And your naked! I said to Gibson there's to be no nudity and that goes to the rest of you monkeys!"

"We're not naked, we do have fur you know, well maybe not Antauri."

Otto whispered to himself "Yeah what Sprx said. Even if our fur has dirt, bugs and smell's like wet dog - I mean wet monkey fur?

The two just looked at him he just shrugged

"You two will clean up the whole cafeteria by your selves!"

The two males looked at each other both thinking the same thing . . . What did we get ourselves into?

**3 hours later Super Robot**

"What were you thinking? Starting a food fight because you felt like it?" Gibson yelled at the two simians

"We so so-wryy Gwibsan we no do again" Sprx said in a baby voice and tone

*Sigh* Then they heard a whoosh from the orange transport tube and standing inside was Zinnaux with his little sister Ichigo

"Hey! Zinny where ya been?" Sprx called jumping up and running toward him and his sis

"DON'T Call me that Sparky!" He said

"Sorry. Why are you here?" Sprx asked

"We wanted to sleepover." Ichigo said

"We didn't invite you!" Otto said

"Whatever. Do you know where Nova is?" she asked

"Training room." Gibson said Ichigo left to the training room to see her friend

"And where's Antauri? He's barley in this story." Sprx observed

"The writer said there'll be more of him soon." said Gibson

"Sprx! I heard what you and Otto did to the High school! A food fight! When I heard about it someone said something about a green and red monkey starting a food fight, and I was all no way it can't be them! And guess what? IT WAS YOU!" Zinnaux said really fast

"Yeah we know." He said backing up

"Are you going through some sorta sugar rush?" Otto asked

"Why yes I am!" he replied

"I was gonna say you don't normally act like that." Otto said

"Gibson I also hear you got a job at that same school, as a substitute," Zinnaux said "That's cool."

"Yeah I guess. I feel so short the kids tower above me which makes me feel like a stone in a bunch of tall grass," he sighed "I get picked on a lot by them, and I'm too scared to give them detention cause I'm afraid they might sit on me."

"Wow that's to bad." Zinnaux said

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better Brain-strain." Sprx ensured but he was wrong. Of course

**Next Day**

"Hey Mr. Shrimp." a kid yelled at Gibson as he and Chiro walked down the hall together

"Just ignore him, Gibson. He's the class bully, his name is Franny." Gibson eyes got wide and smiled

"Seriously?" Gibson asked Chiro nodded "Ha stupid name." he chuckled, then he bumped into someone

"Midnight? What are you doing here?" Chiro asked

"I was looking for Zinnaux. Do you know where he is?" Midnight asked

"He's outside the school, Why?" Gibson said

"I haven't seen him last night when I went to his house." Midnight said

"He and his sister spent the night." Chiro said

"Oh OK. I need to go chat with him. Bye." he walked out of the schools double doors

"Well we better get to class before we're late." Gibson said

"Are we getting our tests back today?" Chiro asked

"Yes and I'm not very happy with your results young man!"

"Uh h"

"I thought you were studying with Jake and Sam?"

"I was- I mean we were. Then we got side tracked and. . ." Chiro trailed off "Sorry" he said

"C'mon we got a min. to get to class." Gibson pulled Chiro's sleeve as the walked to the science room.

**The next chap. might come tomorrow. Later on in the story I'm gonna put some romance in (First change the genre) but I'm not sure on the pairings just yet. I got a couple o.c.s I could use this fic. **

**Happy Birthday to my lil sis! Love you Hannah (9 y.o.) This chapter is for you sissy!**


	4. Mud wrestling and teasing!

**Remember I do not own anything!**

**I got this idea from Dark Fox Tailz & animefan018 **

**The monkey mud wrestling and tail war was Dark Fox Tailz idea**

**Thanks to the owners of the OC's in this chapter**

**Layla Fairy - Midnight**

**Dark Fox Tailz - Zinnaux**

* * *

Let's just start where we left the last chapter. Chiro and Gibson were going to class and Midnight had to find Zinnaux to talk to him. "These chemicals are very explosive so be careful!" Gibson said "The instructions are on the board follow them in ord-" he was interupted by a scream which sounded like it came from a male "Excuse me a second." He ran out of the room and into the school yard where two monkeys looked like they were mud wrestling. The kids saw this and started to make bets on which monkey would win.

"Midnight! Zinnaux! What are you doing!" Chiro yelled at them they ignored him and continued to fight. Zinnaux punched Midnight in the face while Midnight threw mud at him.

"Whats this!" Miss Steel shouted stomping out of the school building just then a green and red blur fell from the roof of the building and landed right on top of Miss. Steel the kids gasped.

"Otto you dipstick! Now look at what you did!" Sprx yelled they were still sitting on top of Miss. Steel

"Wha- I didn't do it! You pushed me off the roof!" He yelled back

"Then you grabbed my tail and pulled me down with you!" Sprx shouted he tackled Otto to the ground Miss. Steel got up looking at the madness she turned sharply toward Gibson

"Things like this never happeded till you came!" she screamed

"It's not my fault the-" before Gibson could finished he was tripped by the mud wrestling simians Chiro helped him up.

"Ow ow stop biting." shouted Midnight, Zinnaux punched Midnight again. Midnight kicked his stomach. Teachers started to come out of the school and tryed to control the out of controled monkeys

"Ah That really hurt!" Midnight yelled as Zinnaux kneed him in the gut. Midnight slapped him with his tail across the face. Then a loud blood curtling whistle was heard.

"Alright kids get back in school and into your class rooms this instant," Miss. Steel yelled "You four monkeys come with me to my office!" with that she stomped back into the building Zinnaux, Midnight, Otto, and Sprx following behind snickering.

**Miss. Steel's Office**

"I do belive telling you two to not walk around my school in the nude!" said a very angry Miss. Steel Sprx opened his mouth to comment, but she stopped him "And you two fighting in the school yard naked!" she yelled at Zinnaux and Midnight

"We aren't naked!" said Midnight

"Yeah we got fur!" Zinnaux added Antauri opened the door of the office and stepped inside

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what they were thinking," he said "And if you want I'll take them and make sure they don't bother you again

"Yes thank you." She said. Antauri and the others exited the school building.

"I'm so disapointed in all of you," Antauri sighed "Your giving the Hyperforce a bad name. Fighting in front of kids."

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." Midnight said

"Yeah we feel very bad about it." Zinnaux looked down at his feet in shame

"Why were you fighting in the first place?" Antauri asked

"It's a long story." said Zinnaux

**Science Room of Science!**

"I'm so sorry you kids had to see that." Gibson said "Anyway back to the project." All was quiet except for the fizzing and sizzle of chemicals mixing together then . . . BOOM! A explosion shook the whole room. Everyone looks at Sam and Jacob. Gibson rubbed his temples and sighed. "Please clean that up." he groaned as he flopped down in his chair.

"I don't get what we did wrong." Sam said

"You probably put an extra drop of the acid in your expirament." Gibson got up from his chair and walked down the isle to the boys and looked over their ruined expiriment. He sighed again and started to pick up the peices of glass. "Now you gentle man should be alittle more careful." Gibson said throwing away the glass shards.

"Hey your the one to talk. You blow something up on a weekly basis." Chiro said reciving some giggles. Gibson glared at him "Was that called for?" he asked

"They thought it was funny." Chiro replied getting more giggles "What other secrets is he hiding Chiro?" a girl named Nevada asked

"He sleeps with a chemical compound that is in some sort of container." Gibson blushed madly as the class laughed "He is very tender and loves chick flicks and sob fests." Chiro laughed with the other kids. Gibson shook with anger and stomped toward Chiro, Chiro saw the angry look on Gibson's face. "Uh what's up." he asked

"Your grounded, that's whats up." Gibson said Nevada raised her hand "What?"

"Is Hal short for Haley?" the class roared with laughter

**Super Robot **

"Finally the dishes are done." said Sprx

"I can't believe Antauri is making you guys clean the whole robot." Nova said

"It's our punishment for fighting on school grounds." Zinnaux sighed

"The floor is mopped!" Otto called from a different room

"This sucks," Midnight complained "I hate cleaning."

"You shouldn't behaved, but you didn't so this your punishment." Nova said

"There you are!" Ichigo yelled running over to Nova

"Yes here I am. What do you need?" She asked

"I was wondering if you could help me with a combat move I'm practicing?" Ichigo said

"Sure thing," Nova and Ichigo left the room "Have fun boys!"

They worked in silence for half an hour until. . . BEEP BEEP BEEP

The robot alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the command center.

"Formless are attacking the high school," Nova reported "And Mandarin is with them!"

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I went to church and then my family came over for lunch and my brother was being a computer hog.**

**Two more ocs will be in the next chapter. **

**Please R&R **


	5. Formless Attack!

**Note to Cara-queen: If you just so happen to read this fic. Sparx and Nova 4ever a.k.a Beth said I could use Larissa, but I had to use Dana if I used her. Sorry I couldn't send a message my pm. is not working. Hopefully your OK with it. Sorry again.**

* * *

The fire alarm was going off at the school. Not because there was a fire, but because the school was being attacked by formless. "Everyone hide!" Chiro yelled as he changed into Hyper mode and Gibson tore off his clothes he was wearing. Chiro and Gibson ran out to the hall to protect kids in the hall. "Chiro Spearo!" the lightning bolt went threw three formless. "Where's the others Gibson?" Chiro asked

"They should be here so-." He was cut off by Sprx

"We're here!" he said "We're not late are we?" he asked

"Right on time," Chiro replied "Hyperforce go!" the team split up to go defend kids and teachers. Antauri ran to the gym where the horrified student's were running from the formless. "Someone help me!" a boy shouted being cornered by three formless

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled the formless blew up into a puddle of black ooze. Antauri was attacked from behind a formless kicked the back of his head.

"Hey! Keep your dirty fingers off him!" some yelled Antauri looked up

"Larissa?" he got up. She jumped in the air and had fire come from the palm of her paw and scorched the formless.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"I'm fine," he said "What are you doing here?"

"We felt like seeing you guys." she said

"We?"

"Dana is here too."

"Oh well Thanks for helping, but we still have about a hundred formless to go." he said

"Right let's do this." They ran to a different room and started to kick formless butt there.

**Random Hallway**

Zinnaux just got done blowing up a horde of formless and was about to run to a different classroom, that was until he heard a voice call him

"Well, well, well, If it isn't my old friend, Zinny." said Mandarin

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!" Zinnaux shouted as he pounced on Mandarin, both fighting tooth and claw. They rolled down the hall growling and clawing at each other. Zinnaux picked up Mandarin and threw him through a glass door and into Miss. Steel's office. (Good thing, she wasn't there) Zinnaux jumped in after him.

"Your gonna pay for that you brainless buffoon." Mandarin said getting up from the broken and ripped picture that once hung on the wall, but was now laying in pieces on the floor, then he and Zinnaux who jumped onto the desk top (By using the office desk chair) were now both standing on top of Miss. Steel's desk and locking their paws together to have a test of strength battle with one another and they really started to go at it. And moving all around the desk, by stepping, stomping and braking stuff like the coffee mug, pencils, as well as knocking other things over with their tails, that were on the desk. They were now starting to put scratch marks, by digging their toes into wood and even a few of the papers were being ripped to shred's. After fighting for 15 minutes and destroying the desk, Mandarin somehow managed to pin Zinnaux down on the principles half destroyed desk. Mandarin raised his paw trying strike Zinnaux's head, but moved it just in time. It made an even deeper claw mark on the mahogany desk.

"Careful Mandy, You just hurt the desk." Zinnaux teased while kicking Mandarin into the computer smashing it into pieces. Mandarin groaned, but remained strong. He punched Zinnuax so hard he flew back into a file cabinet making a huge dent in it. "That's it!" Zinnaux spits on the floor "I had enough of you!" he yells, Mandarin says nothing, but gives Zinnaux the hand motion for Bring-It-On! and also spits on the floor. Zinnaux lunged at Mandarin striking his left cheek. Mandarin staggered back until he hit a indoor tree plant thing tipping that over and making the dirt go everywhere.

Mandarin jumped and kicked Zinnaux in the chest knocking the wind out of him, but he quickly caught his breath. Zinnaux got up and with both of his paws wrapped around Mandarin's neck (If they even have necks.) Zinnaux started to choke him. Mandarin was going pale. "Time to say goodbye." Zinnaux threw Mandarin through the glass window and he landed in a mud puddle just outside the office. "Now if you'll excuse me," Zinnaux called from the broken window "I have to find my friends."

**Cafeteria**

Midnight, Nova, and Ichigo were battling a mass of 20 formless.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!!!" Nova yelled taking out four formless

"Nice one Nova!" Ichigo jumped in the air and kicked a formless and it blew up. Midnight punched a another formless in the gut and it blew up.

"Eat this!" Nova said jumping on top of a formless and removing it's head.

"That was. . . very. . . _charming_ Nova." Ichigo said backing away from the female

"Sorry sometimes I get caught in the moment." She blushed Midnight jumped up and landed on two formless' heads and clawed them.

"That was cool," Ichigo said "I think I could do better though."

Midnight looked at Ichigo as she ran toward six formless and kicked the first one jumped on two others clawed one punched another and pounced on the last one that was standing. Midnight just stared at her with wide eyes. "Now your just showing off." he muttered

"Sting Ring!" Nova yelled which took out the rest of the formless. "C'mon let's see if the others need help now." she said running out of the lunch room the other two simians followed

**School Yard**

Sprx and Otto were defending some schoolers from the clone drones.

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto yelled then getting attacked by a formless from behind. He fell to the ground in shock wondering what hit him.

"Don't worry Otto I got your back!" Sprx yelled "Mag-no ball Beam splitter!" (Or something like that. I can't think straight when I'm listening to music) Otto got up and brushed off his fur.

"Are you alright little guy?" a kid called who was watching the fight

"Never better," Otto replied "Sprx look out!"

"W haa-" Sprx looked behind him andfoundd himself in a neck hold. "Ah h Help!"

"Don't worry Sprx I - AHH!" Otto was hit in the head knocking him unconsciousness

"Guys we gotta help them!" yelled a quarterback to his team. (I guess they were practicing football before they were attacked.) The footballers charged at the formless. Punching, kicking and tackling the meanings (SP?) When they were gonna and nothing was left of them except puddles of black goop, the team leader asked if Sprx was alright.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Otto." he replied

"We'll help him," the leader said "Go find your friends." Sprx nodded and ran into the school building in search of his allies.

**Any Classroom**

Now Chiro and Gibson were battling it out.

"Lightning Kick!" he shouted

"Laser Lash Drills." Gibson yelled

"Someone help me!" a girl cried

"I got ya!" Chiro ran toward the formless that was attacking the poor girl "Thunder Punch!" Chiro screamed

"O of!"

"Are you OK Gibson?" Chiro asked

"Yeah, just help me!" Gibson said as he was being picked up and thrown against a wall "Ah!" He cried out in pain.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled blowing up the formless that was attacking Gibson.

"AHHHHH!" a bunch of clone drones were now attacking other students. Chiro ran to help them, but Gibson was becoming overwhelmed with formless. They were cornering him.

"Spin Shock- ah." a formless shot an energy beam at Gibson knocking him out cold.

"GIBSON!!!" Chiro shouted. He couldn't help his friend cause he was defending the other kids, but then someone called out 'No'! Nobody was seen.

"Dana! Are you there?" Chiro yelled The formless were looking everywhere for the owner of the voice. Then out of nowhere five formless blew up and a minty green female monkey appeared. "Dana! What are you doing here."

"We'll talk later. I have to help Gibson." she ran to Gibson to help him, but he was still knocked out.

"Oh those formless are gonna pay!" Dana whispered loudly

**Next Chapter coming soon.**

**Stay tuned if you want to know what happens to our green and blue hero's.**

**R&R**


	6. Healing and Zinny Vs Mandy II

**Zinnaux - Dark Fox Tailz**

**Larissa - Sparx and Nova 4ever**

**Dana - Caraqueen**

**Midnight - Layla Fariy**

**Miss. Steel - belongs to me**

**Jetix/Disney Own's, SRMTHFG**

**Just clearing things up!**

* * *

School was cut short due to the invasion. The monkey team were in the medical bay hoping the two green and blue simians were OK. The injured monkeys were laying side by side, but on separate examination beds both unconsciousness.

"They should be waking up soon." Antauri said

"What's the damage?" Chiro asked

"Otto sustained a concussion and got a cut on the back of his head with a sprained leg," Antauri reported "Gibson has one broken rib and a deep cut that will need stitching on his back."

"Those formless are so annoying!" Dana said obviously upset about what happened her friends.

"I don't get why Skeleton King sends them," Midnight said "They don't do anything."

"It's true." Ichigo agreed

"I need you guys to leave unless you have any knowledge on broken bones or healing and disinfecting cuts." Antauri said

"I do!" said Dana

"I'll help her," Larissa said "Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course you can help," Dana shooed everyone out "Can you had me that stitching string and disaffecting spray."

"Is this it?" Larissa asked holding up a gray bottle with no label

"I don't know," Dana looked at Antauri "Is that the disaffecting spray?"

"Yeah that's it." He said putting a ice pack on Otto's forehead

"Help me flip him over." Dana said to Larissa motioning to Gibson

"OK."

"On the count of three," Larissa nodded getting on the same side as Dana and slipping her hands under Gibson "One, Two, Three." both girls push, but didn't flip him instead they just pushed him off the table. The girls were wide eyed when Gibson landed on the floor with a thud.

"You girls do know you didn't have to push him off the bed, right?" Antauri teased _(Which isn't like him)_ The girls blushed at there mistake they were about to pick him back up when they heard a groan.

"Uh what- happened?" Gibson sat up, but felt a sharp pain in his side. _(Broken Rib) _"Ow." he moaned trying to stand up.

"Lay back down and we'll tell you what happened." Larissa said put a hand on Gibson's shoulder. He stood up and laid his back on the table.

"Ow What the-." Gibson felt his back and put his hand up to his face only to see his paw with drops of blood on it.

"You must of cut your back on something." Dana said Gibson nodded "Remember the formless invasion and you got shot by that energy beam?" Dana asked

"Uh . . . No." he replied

"Well that's what happened." Dana said Gibson looked at the other med. table where Otto was laying

"What happened to him?" Gibson asked

"He got knocked in the head," Antauri said looking up from putting Otto's sprained leg in a case. "and a sprained leg."

"Roll over Gibson we have to stitch up a cut you got when fighting," Dana said "then we gotta take some X-rays of your ribs."

"Whats wrong with my ribs?" he asked

"One of them is broken," Dana said "Now flip." Gibson flipped over so now he was facing down.

"Brace yourself this might sting a little." Dana said getting the disaffecting spray ready. "When I say three get ready." He nodded "one, two, three."

**Command Room**

"I wonder if they woke up yet." Midnight said

"!!!!!!!!" Was heard coming from the med bay.

"Well, one of them is up we know that." Sprx laughed followed by a slap from Nova.

**Medical - Bay**

"Oh I'm sorry did it really hurt that bad?" Dana asked Gibson had his face buried in his arms he looked up at her with teary eyes.

"No." he whimpered

"Should we numb you for the stitching?" Larissa asked

"That won't be necessarily." he said regaining his composure

"OK whatever you say." Larissa said knowing he'll regret it.

"How's Otto?" Dana asked

"He's good I got the leg splint on him," Antauri reported "I need the disaffecting spray now." Dana handed him the spray. "Thank You."

"No problem." Dana said "You think he's gonna wake up pretty soon?"

"Probably in a short while." Antauri said shacking the spray up before lifting Otto's head and putting it on the cut.

"M mm Ah What's - Wha- I." Otto sputtered sitting up

"Shh relax," Antauri said pushing Otto back down on the table "You were knocked unconsciousness for awhile."

"What happened to him?" Otto asked pointing to Gibson laying on his stomach bitting a pillow while the girls stitched him up.

"I'll tell you later," Antauri said "Now you must rest."

**School's Parking Lot**

Zinnaux was walking around the parking lot in search for Mandarin. _(Just to see if Mandy was still there.)_

"Your back." Mandarin said out of nowhere.

"Yup I'm back." Zinnaux said

"Good because the last fight wasn't very fair now was it?"

"I played fair." Zinnaux smiled "Your just being a sore loser."

"How dare you!" Mandarin lunged toward Zinnaux, but he jumped out of the way just in time and Mandarin went face first into a car. _(Light blue Porsche Ooh Expensive!)_

"MY CAR!!! YOU DENTED MY CAR!!!" Miss. Steel shrieked from the other side of the parking lot where she was talking to a custodian. The two fighting monkeys ignored her. Instead they fought paw to paw, face to face, body to body, eye to eye, tail to tail, Monkey to Monkey_ (He He I need to get back on track.)_

"You think you can defeat me!" Mandarin yelled

"I already did defeat you once," Zinnaux said "but you wanted a rematch so now I'm gonna beat you again!" Zinnaux picked Mandarin up and chucked him against Miss. Steel's car again. Mandarin got up quickly and jumped on top of the car to avoid a punch, that Zinnaux just threw at him, he punched the window and the glass shattering as he did so.

"You could of hit me, but you were too slow." Mandarin mocked him. Zinnaux growled and jumped on top of the car too, but was only to be greeted with a powerful kick by Mandarin. His heel went into Zinnaux's stomach. He staggered back a little, but not far enough to fall off the car. In the background they could hear Miss. Steel screaming and yelling at them to get off her car, and of course they didn't listen. Mandarin and Zinnaux now had their paws locked together in a test of strength battle with each other _(For the second time) _and they were really going at it once again, by growling at one another, as well as digging their toes into and leaving real deep scratch marks in the metal of the roof of the car. After a few minutes Mandarin had somehow manage to pin Zinnaux down again and raised his clawed paw ready to strike Zinnaux. "Now you shall die!" Mandarin screeched as Zinnaux kicked Mandarin in the gut.

"No I shall not!" He pushed Mandarin off the once beautiful Porsche. Zinnaux got down from the car too picked Mandarin up slammed him against the automobile, he then grabbed Mandarin's tail and started to spin Mandarin around faster and faster and faster until the orange monkey went pale. "Bye, Bye Mandy." Zinnaux shouted and released Mandarins tail. He flew 11 feet away and landed on the ground with a huge thud and was now unconsciousness. "Well that takes care of that." Zinnaux brushed off his fur his eyes went wide "Uh Oh." Miss. Steel was running right for him.

"You monkeys! You ugly, naked monkeys! Stupid, reeking, dirty simians." She screamed with rage _**(Who else doesn't like Miss. Steel besides me! Insulting all those poor adorable monkeys like that! H mph.)**_ Zinnaux took off into the air and went back to the robot. "I'll get you!!!" Miss. Steel screeched _really really really _loud.

**Back at the Super Robot in the Medical - Bay**

"I'm back." Zinnaux entered the Med - Bay.

"We never knew you were gone." Ichigo said to her brother.

"Yeah where were you, and why do you smell like Mandarin, and have bruises and scraps everywhere?" Otto asked with a cast on his left leg, a band-aid on the back of his head, and a ice pack on his forehead, still laying down.

"Got into another fight with Mandarin." He said sitting down on the same medical table Otto was on. "How are you two doing?" he asked Gibson and Otto.

"We're fine thanks for asking." Gibson said, also laying down wearing a _(sorta)_ thick layer of gauze around his torso area for his rib, and under him the cut was stitched and wrapped up.

"We should disaffect those cuts you got there." Dana said to Zinnaux looking concerned.

"Uh oh. Run Zinnaux!" Gibson yelled

**Yeah Gibson was a bit ooc at the very ending. Ooh Well.**

**Here's a message for you if you like this fic,**

**I'm not gonna be able to update anytime soon. Going Camping Tomorrow with my cousin. Only for 10 days. **

**GUESS WHAT!?!**

* * *

**SPOVA 4EVER!!!**

**In the next chap, I mean chapter eight. It's the school's prom. Can you guess the pairings, they are kinda of no brainstorm. Especially if you are the owner of you o.c.**

_**Plez R&R**_ **and tell me how much you dislike Miss. Steel! G ah!!! THAT WOMAN MAKES ME SOOOO ANGRY!!!!! **

**Take care y'all!**


	7. Uh, I don't have a name for this Chap

**I'm Back from vacation. Ya guys miss me? I know you did. DON'T LIE!!!**

**I do NOT own anything!!!**

________________________________________________________________

"You trashed Miss. Steel's car?!" Gibson (He is still bandaged up.) shouted at Zinnaux "I Can't belive you why would you do such a thing?"

"Actually it was me and Mandarin who trashed her car." Zinnaux defended himself "Besides that lady doesn't deserve a car that nice." Gibson sighed

"Whatever just leave her alone for now on understand."

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go get the others I need to tell them something." Gibson said. Zinnaux nodded and went off to get his friends. Soon everyone was in the main room waiting for the announcement. "The High School's prom is coming up," he started "and Miss. Steel, for some odd reason, invited all of us to attend it, but we have to go as a couple and of course she would like it if you wore something nice and ,as she put it, dressy."

"Ooo Sounds like fun. When is it?" Otto asked

"This Friday after school," Gibson replied then his eyebrow went up. "Do you have someone in mind to ask to this event?" he smiled

"Actually uh Yea- No, but I could find somebody." Otto said

"How about that Jessica chic down the street." said Sparx

"I don't know I'll ask whoever when the time is right." he said looking at Sparx "and who are you gonna ask?" he asked

"You'll know very shortly cause Imma gonna ask her now," Sparx grind "Nova?"

"Sure."

"Wha- Sure?" Sparx stuttered over words "I didn't even ask you yet."

"I know what you were gonna ask." Nova smiled "I bet you were expecting a ,no way, or a ,yeah right, am I correct?"

"Well yeah you act as if you hate me."

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do Not!"

"Do To!"

"Do Not!"

"Do To!"

"Do Not!"

"Do-"

"Will you two stop fighting!" Chiro yelled as the rest of the team departed. Chiro sighed "I wonder if JinMay will be back from her vacation soon."

"Ya going together?" Sparx asked

"No duh." Nova mocked

"Hey it was just a question, you don't have to make me look bad!"

"I don't have to make you look bad you can do that all by yourself!"

"You are so intimadating!" Sparx said. Chiro sighed "Here we go again."

**Antauri's Room of PEACE AND SOLITUDE!!!!!!! **

Antauri was meditating (Shocker!) when Larissa walked in.

"Hi Antauri." she said walking toward him and sitting below him. He loward himself to the ground.

"Hello Larissa. What brings you here?" he asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me?"

"Of course I will." Antauri said smiling from ear to ear.

"Great see you on Friday."

"Bye." Antauri smile got alittle smaller as she exited

"OMG!" she screamed when the door shut, Antauri chuckled at this for he kinda expected her to loose her cool when he said yes.

**Main Room**

Zinnaux sighed sadly sitting on the ground and leaning on the orange bubble chair

"What's wrong?" Midnight asked

"I wish Blackrose was here so I can take her to that dance." he said

"Aw You wouldn't want to go to that dance anyway," Midnight comforted his friend "Miss. Steel would be there and if she sees you, the results wouldn't be pretty."

"I guess your right." he said standing up

"No problem."

**(Ok this next part you ****HAVE TO**** listen to Bahemian Rhapsody by Queen on youtube when reading this next part. just pull up another internet explorer thing go to youtube find the right song minimize it and read this section.(I only typed the directions for slow ones) Oh and if you don't like songs that swear...Well your in luck cuz this is one of the very few songs that don't have swearing in it. Wait till I say go to start the music.)**

Gibson and Antauri were at the microphone singing along with Sparx, Otto and Chiro singing to Bahemian Rhapsody by Queen (Gibson as Queen) (Chiro as the guy with a high voice) (Otto as the guy with the low scratchy voice) (Sparx and Antauri as the other guys I'm not sure how they sings) (B.T.W They are lip syncing)

**Start the MUSIC. Plug in you head/ear phones and CRANK IT UP!!!**

Sparx Otto Antauri Chiro lip syncing in unison: Is this the real life. / Is this just fantasy. (They sang doing some creative motions with their hands.) Caught in a landslide (Did a slidding motion.) No escape from reality/ Open your eyes./ look up to the skies and seeee.

Gibson: I'm just a poor boy/ I need no sympathy (He sang as the other four sang OoOoO and so on you should know cuz you should be listening to the music!)

S,O,A,C:Becuase I'm Easy come/ easy go/ little high/ little low.

Gibson S,O,A,C: (Holding the fake mic close to their mouths): Any way the wind blows/ doesn't really matter to meEE.

Gibson: To Meee. ........ Mama, I just killed a man/ Put a gun against his head/ pulled my trigger now he's dead (He made his hand to look like a gun and bent his thumb to show him pulling the trigger) Mama, Life had just begun/ but now I've gone and thrown it all the way!/ MAMA OOOOO/ Didn't mean to make you cry/ if I'm not back this time tomorrow/ Carry ooon/ carry ooon/ As if nothing really matters/ (The five on them started to sway at the music solo) Too late/(Pause) My time has come/ Sends shivers down my spine/ Bodies aching all the time/ Goodbye everybody/ (he waved his hand) I've got to gooo/ Gotta leave you all behind/ and face the truth/ MAMA OOOOO/(In the back ground Sparx syncs :Anyway the wind blows) I don't wanna die/ sometimes I Wish I'd Never Been Born At Aallll/ (guitar solo, you'll notice at least one guitar solo in every Queen song anyways get ready for some opera ROCK!!!! WOOO!!!) I see a little silhouetto of a man/

A,O,S,C: Scaramouche/ Scaramouche will you do the fandango?

ALL: THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING/ VERY VERY FRIGHTNING ME

Chiro: Galileo

Otto: Galileo

Chiro: Galileo

Otto: Galileo

both: Galileo figaro

Sparx then Antauri then Chiro then Otto: Manifico - o - o - o

Gibson: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me. (He acted sad)

S,A,O,C: He's just a poor boy/ from a poor family!!!/ Spare him his life/ from this monstrosity!!!

Gibson: Easy come easy go/ Will you let me go?

Antauri, Otto: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!

Sparx, Chiro: Let him gooo!

Antauri, Otto: No, we will not let you go!

Sparx, Chiro: Let him gooo!

Antauri, Otto: No, we will not let you go!

Sparx, Chiro, Gibson: Let me gooo!

A,O: Will not let you go!

S,C,G: Let me gooo!

A,O: Will not let you go!

Gibson, then Otto, then Chiro then Sparx: Let me Go-o-o-o

Antauri: NOOOOO

Otto: NOOOO

Sparx:NOOO

Chiro: NOO

all: NO NO NO

Otto: Oh Mama Mia/ Mama Mia!

All: Mama mia/ Let me go!/ Beelzebub has a devil put aside for MEEee/ For MEEee/ For (Chiro lips sings the solo high pitched EEE and holds it out)

(The music solo once more plays now the five of them are jamming out to it. Antauri and Gibson Hold hands as they go down into chinese splits ang rest their heads on their leg thats in front, Sparx and Chiro do a hand stand side by side behind the two doing the splits, Otto jumps on top of Sparx and Chiro standing foot on foot, Then they got back into normal positions and started to sing again)

Gibson: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EEEYE?/ SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIIIE??? OOOH, Baby,Can't do this to me Baby!/ I just gotta get out!/ I just gotta get right outta heeere! (Another solo They started to dance and sway)

All: OOOOOOOOOOOO yeah OOOO yeah OOOO yeah

Gibson: Nothing really matters/ anyone can see. Nothing really matters/ Nothing really matters. To Meeeeeeee (Reeaally quiet) anywhere the wind blows.

**(Sorry if I got any lyrics wrong.)**

"I think we did pretty good." said Chiro

"Yeah I guess we did." Gibson said shrugging

"Ok now let's sing we are the champions," Sparx said "I Call being Queen!"

"You can have Queen, I need to talk to Dana." Gibson immediatly blushed. He made it so obvious that he was gonna ask her to the prom. Sparx Chuckled

"Whatever BrainStrain," Sparx said then turned to the Stareo "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS COMIN UP!!!!"

"I feel so out of character." Antauri looked at himself as if he didn't know who he was.

"You'll get used to it Now let's sing it loud!" Sparx shouted

"Isn't the first part slow and queit?" Otto asked

"You know how to kill the mood don't cha Otto!" Sparx looked angrily at the green simian

**Training Room of Trains (Not really)**

Nova, Larissa, and Dana were chatting

"I knew Spax was gonna ask me." Nova said

"Your lucky that you didn't have to ask him!" said Larissa "I had to ask Antauri."

"Well at least you guys have dates for the prom," Dana sighed "Nobody asked me yet."

Knock Knock

"Come in." Nova called Gibson entered

"What are you three young ladies talking about?" he asked

"None of ya bidness." Nova said

"OoKay, Well I need to talk to Dana." Gibson said Nova and Larissa looked at him, but didn't move. "Alone." They still didn't budge "Just me and her not you two." they still didn't flinch "LEAVE!!!!!!" He yelled the girls jumped from his sudden out burst and ran out of the room. Gibson regained his compoisure "Uh Dana, would you like to go to the prom with me on Friday?"

"I'd love Gibson." She smiled so big it seemed like it covered her whole face. Gibson smiled back.

"See ya then." he said

"Yeah sure." she said as he left the room. She squeeked

**Main room again**

"Who is our chaperone for the prom?" Chiro asked Gibson

"This young lady named Natasha Jones," Gibson answered "She should be here at six o'clock pm on Friday evening."

"Hey guys!" Jinmay said entering the room "What are you talking about?"

"Your back." Chiro exclaimed happily running over to her and giving her a brief kiss on the cheek "We were talking about who was gonna be our chaperone for the prom."

"Oo whens the prom?" she asked

"This Friday. You gonna go with me?"

"Of course."

"Sweet. Now I can't wait for the couples dance." Chiro said

"I'm gonna go grade papers, you two...... just... do whatever you do." Gibson said and left for his lab.

**Now If your wondering about the song I only added it into this chapter becuase 1 It's an awesome song 2 The chap. wouldn't be long enough 3 It was very popular in it's day.**

**I'm gonna go to My friends house on friday and the next day we are taking a train to Chicago because we havn't seen eachother for a month and a half now. If you wondering why I'm telling you this it's because I wanted to make you guys jelous LOL JK I'm not updating on those days thats the real reason.**

**Any music requests for the next chap. There's gonna be kareoke (I think i spelt that wrong) In the next chapter. **

**1 Just tell me the song **

**2 Tell me who you want to sing the song**

**3 Limit of songs request you would like to read in the next Chapie is 2**

**4 You can pick more than one person to sing that song.**

**5 They have to be appropiate songs for a K plus fic.**

**Don't be shy to send me a message or reveiw. I'm not a mean person. I'm a go green kinda girl. : )**


	8. Prom Part 1

**I do not own any of the song**

**I do not own srmthfg**

**I do not own any o.c.s except Miss. Steel**

**ENJOY!!!**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Friday night 5:30 **

Everyone was getting ready for the prom. Chiro wore a black tux with a dark blue vest underneath. Jinmay wore a short pink sleevless dress that went down to her knees with high heels. Antauri wore a white dress top leaving 2 buttons unbuttoned toward the top, with a black tie and long black dress pant with shiny black shoes. Larissa wore an elegant ball gown and was a creamy white color with a silky saphire colored sash around the waste with white flat footed shoe slippers. Gibson wore a black silk dress top with two buttons undone and the cuffs roled up to his elbows and black jeans and shiny black shoes. Dana was wareing a satin red dress with spagetti straps the dress went down to her knees and had red velvet shoe slippers. Sparx wore a off white long sleeve top and a grey tie around his neck and grey jeans and the same shoes as Antauri and Gibson. Nova was wareing a jean mini skirt and grey leggings with a blue tanktop and a jean jacket over top with blue slippers as well. Otto wore a red dress shirt with a pair of black pants and shoes.

"Our chaperone should be here soon." Antauri said looking at his watch

"This is my fist prom," Chiro said looking excited "last year I couldn't go because some people didn't trust me all by myself." He looked at Antauri and Gibson.

"Yeah and they only let you go this year cause they are coming too." Sparx said knowing it was true.

"Hey the limo is here," Jinmay was looking out the window "We got one of those fancy limos."

"You mean a SUV limo," Gibson said "Or as Otto would call it a streched out Hummer."

"Well it does!" Otto defended himself

"Can we just leave." Sparx headed to the door

**Outside by the SUV Limo**

"Hello my name is Natasha Jones and I am your chaperone for this evening." She smiled warmly a the group

"Thank you Ms. Jones." Antauri said shakeing her hand. Sparx opened the door and allowed the girls in first then the men. Once everyone was in the limo they took off for the school.

"Did I tell you guys there will be kareoke." Chiro said excitedly

"No," Nova said then thought for a moment "What song would would best descibe me, Miss. Independent or Unbreakable?"

"I think Unbreakable best suits you." Chiro said

"I think so too," Larissa agreed "are you gonna sing Dana?"

"Yeah I sound exactly like Jordan Pruwitt so everybody thinks I'm just mouthing the words." Dana sighed

"Yes, but that was back on Earth, Shuggazoom doesn't know who Jordan Pruwitt is." Larissa said

"You might be right," Dana smiled at her friend **(Ok you guys might not belive me, but there's this kid that go's to my church and his name is Jordan Pruwitt too. Isn't that weird?)** "Are you going to sing Larissa?" she asked

"Me and Antauri are singing a duet." Larissa said joyfully

"Really? What song?" Dana asked

"At the beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis." she replied

"Good song choice you two love birds," said Sparx Larissa and Antauri blushed "but me and Otto are going to bring down the house with our little rap song."

"Oh boy can't wait to see that." Nova rolled her eyes.

"We're here!" Natasha said from the drivers seat.

"Thanks once more Ms. Jones." Antauri said opening the door and letting everyone out.

**School's Gym**

The gym was beautifully decorated with a romantic theme and lots off multied colored light. The gym was dim and couples were already on the dance floor. Sparx smiled and ran over to the D.J. and whispered in his ear. The D.J. nodded and switched the song to a hip hop upbeat song. Sparx grabbed Nova's hand and both ran to the center of the dancefloor and started to do a series of flips and dance moves to the music. A crowd gathered watching the two simians their little hip hop dance routine.

"Those monkeys sure can dance." said a bystander

"I could top that." said a female voice

"Alright go Lyn!" said a girl standing next to her. Lyn started to dance and doing lots of hard to master moves. The crowd surrounding stoud in awe.

"Pff we can top that easy." Nova said waving the girl off. The Nova and Sparx danced agian thus starting a dance off. After about ten minuets the dance off was finshed they were tied, but were too tried to do a tiebreaker.

"Ok now for some kareoke!" the D.J.s voice boomed over the mic. "Who's fisrt."

"Oo Me first." said Lyn she whispered in the D.J.'s

"Ok Ms. Lyn here is gonna preform a song called Cicus by. Britney Spears." he said to the kids as Lyn took the stage she waited for the song to start **(If you want to do what we did in the last chapter feel free to It makes it lots more fun.)**

The music started to play. And she did motions to match the lyrics.

_**Lyn: There's only types of people in the world/ the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe/ Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl/ Don't like the backseat/ gotta be first.**_

_**Backup singer: (Oh.)**_

_**Lyn: I'm like a ringleader/ I call the shots.**_

_**B.S.: (Call the shots.)**_

_**Lyn: I'm like a firecracker/ I make it hot/ When I put on a show/ I feel the adrenaline running through my veins/ Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break/ I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage/ Better be ready, hope you feel the same/ All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus.**_

_**B.S.: Uh. Uh. Uh-huh**_

_**Lyn: When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like circus.**_

_**B.S. Uh. Uh. Uh-huh.**_

_**Lyn: Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. / Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor/ Just like a circus.**_

_**B.S. Ah ah ahahah**_

_**Lyn:There's only two types of guys out there,/ ones that can hang me/ and ones that are scared/ So baby I hope that you came prepared/ I run a tight ship/ So beware.**_

_**I'm like a ringleader/ I call the shots.**_

_**B.S.: (Call the shots.)**_

_**Lyn: I'm like a firecracker/ I make it hot/ When I put on a show/ I feel the adrenaline running through my veins/ Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break/ I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage/ Better be ready, hope you feel the same/ All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring/ Just like a circus/ When I crack that whip every gon' trip just like a circus/Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. / Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor/ Just like a circus. Let's go./ let me see what you can do/ I'm runnin this like-like-like a , Like a what?/Like-like-like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring/ Just like a circus/ When I crack that whip every gon' trip just like a circus/Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. / Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor/ Just like a circus. Ah- ah- aha**_

Once she finshed the studants when berzerk.

"Let's give a big hand to Lyn!" The dj said "Now we need another brave sole to come up here and sing their heart out."

"I'll sing," Dana said shyly taking the stage. "Ever ever after by. Jordan Pruwitt."

"Who?" the dj asked

"Just play the song."

The music started to play. She took a deep breath and started to

Dana: _**Ever ever afterrrr **_(Gibson eyes when wide and his jaw dropped to the ground)_** /**__**Storybook endings/ Fairytales coming true/ Deep down inside/ We wanna believe/ still do/And a secret is taugh t/It's our favorite part/ Of the story/ Let's just admit/ We all wanna make it to// Ever ever after/ If we just don't get it/ Our own way/ Ever ever after/ It may only be/ A wish away// Start a new fashion/ Wear your heart/ On your sleeve/ Sometimes you reach/ What's real/ Just by making believe/ On the fate/ On a shame/ There is joy/ To be claimed/ In this world/ You might even wind up/ Being glad to be you//Ever ever after/Though the world/ will tell you/ It's not smart/Ever ever after/ The world can be yours/ If you let your heart/ Belive in ever after // No wonder your heart/ Feels its flying/ Your head feels/ It's spinning/ Each happy ending's/ A brand new beginning/ Let yourself be enchanted/ You just might break/ The rule to...//Ever ever after/ Forever could even/ Start today/ Ever ever after/ Maybe it's just/ One wish away/ Your ever ever after/ Ever ever ever after/ Oh, oh, oh/ Forever ever after**_!

The crowd once again went wild, but Gibson was still in shock. Dana got down from the stage and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked Gibson snapped out of it.

"O-of course. S-sorry. You just sing really good and it took me by surprise." he replied

"So you liked it?"

"Yeah I loved it."

"Good cause I sung it for you." She blushed and turned her head back to the stage "Hey look Antauri and Larissa are going to preform now.

"Me and my partner are going to sing a song called At the beginning by. Richard Marx and Donna Lewis." Larissa said into the microphone. The crowd cheered

_**Larissa**_: _**We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Antauri: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
**_

_**Both: When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start**_

_**Chorus/Both: And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Larissa: We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

_**Antauri: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_

_**Both: Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Chorus/Both:**_ _**And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Bridge/Both: Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like a light in the dark  
Now I know that dreams will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**Both:And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Both**_  
_**Occapella: Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Starting out on a journey  
Music: Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you **_

The audience now went crazy as the two climbed down the steps and on to the tiled gym floor.

"You sing really good, Larissa." Antauri commented

"Your not bad yourself." Larissa smiled

"Now who else want's to sing?" The d.j. asked again

"Me and my buddy got something for ya." a voice said from the back

"Well come on down little monkey in the sharp lookin' outfit." said the D.J.

Sparx and Otto took the stage.

"You guys ready for the strangest rap ever made?" Sparx yelled into the mic the audiance wooed and Otto nodded in the direction of the D.J.

Music started to play. (Naked mole rap OMG)

_**Otto/High pitched : na na na na na na na na na na na na naaaa Hit it!**_

_**Sparx: **__**Yo', listen up, have a howler from Sprx.  
'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. **_

_**Otto: (Word!)  
**_

_**Sparx: Here's a story in all it's glory.  
Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how I met Otto.  
Never heard a cat bark,  
Never heard a puppy purr,  
My dad's allergic to every kind of fur.  
So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet,  
Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...  
Gonna need sunscreen!  
**_

_**Sparx:What is that? That freaky thing?  
**_

_**Girls: (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) **_

_**Otto: wa oh wa oh wa oh  
**_

_**Sparx: Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
**_

_**Girls: (Listen to the naked mole rap!) **_

_**Otto: wa oh wa oh wa oh  
**_

_**Sparx: Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?  
**_

_**Girls: (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) **_

_**Otto: wa oh wa oh wa oh  
**_

_**Sparx: Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!  
**_

_**(Listen to the naked mole rap!)**_

_**Sparx: I heard'a Shugga Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail.  
**_

_**Otto: (That's me!)**_

_**Sparx: It seemed to be this good be a solution,  
The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!  
So the manager came to open the cage,He said, **_

_**Man: "You know this pet's hairless?"  
**_

_**Sparx: I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
Handed him to me, said, **_

_**Man:"Be careful don't drop it, **_

_**Sparx: and do you want this cage?"  
"No, i'll keep him in my pocket!"  
**_

_**Otto: (Yay-hay!)**_

Sparx:What is that? That freaky thing?  


_**Girls: (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) **_

_**Otto: wa oh wa oh wa oh  
**_

_**Sparx: Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
**_

_**Girls: (Listen to the naked mole rap!) **_

_**Otto: wa oh wa oh wa oh  
**_

_**Sparx: Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?  
**_

_**Girls: (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) **_

_**Otto: wa oh wa oh wa oh  
**_

_**Sparx: Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!  
**_

_**(Listen to the naked mole rap!)**_

_**  
Sparx: What is that? That freaky thing?  
**_

_**Girls:(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
**_

_**Sparx: Come on y'all, let the girls sing!  
**_

_**Girls: (Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
**_

_**Otto: (Oh yeah!)  
**_

_**Sparx: What is that? That freaky thing?  
**_

_**Girls:(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
**_

_**Sparx: Gonna buy me some bling-bling!  
**_

_**Girls: (Listen to the naked mole rap!)**_

Sparx: Can I get a boo-yah?  


_**Otto and Students: (Boo-yah!)  
**_

_**Sparx: Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
**_

_**Otto and Students: (Boo-yah!)  
**_

_**Sparx: Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
**_

_**All: (Cheese!)  
**_

_**Sparx: Smile for the camera say,**_

_**All: "Cheese!"  
**_

_**Sparx: We've heard of Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco.  
Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'!  
Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it,  
Don't drop it, you might just pop it!  
Otto and uh.. uh.. uh with our best friend: Kim Possible.  
We're not afraid of any attack.  
I say "Yo, KP, we've got your back!"**_

Otto: (Hai-yah!)

Sparx: What is that? That freaky thing?  


_**Otto: (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
**_

_**Sparx: Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
**_

_**Girl: (Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
**_

_**Sparx: What is that? Super freaky thing!  
**_

_**Girls: (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
**_

_**Sparx: Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!  
**_

_**Otto: (Listen to the naked mole rap!)**_

Sparx: Yeah! This ain't no, no freak-o!  
Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no disco!  
Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no chico/Shego!  
Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no wrong-o!  
Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap.  
Listen to the naked mole rat!  


_**Otto: (Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...)**_

Now the students laughed at the humor of the night.

"Thank you we'll be here all night!" Sparx yelled in the mic. and hurried off the stage.

"Well that was. . . Different," said the D.J. "Would anyone else want to sing?"

**I'm just gonna cut it off there for now. Next chap. will have some more songs and dancing.**

**Don't ask me how they don't know Jordan Pruwitt and know all the other singers.**

_**  
**__**Bottom of Form 2**_


	9. Prom Part 2

**I do not own any of the songs**

**I do not own srmthfg**

**I do not own any o.c.s**

**ENJOY!!!**

**__________________________________________________________**

A fallian girl in the front raised her hand.

"THORN! C'MON DOWN!" The DJ yelled excitedly "What will you be singing for us?"

"Running with the night by. Lionel Richie."

"Can't wait." the DJ started the music.

She waited for her cue to start singing

_**Thorn: The heart of the city street was beating (She put her hands to her heart and patted her chest)  
Lights from the neons  
Turned the dark to day  
We were too hot to think of sleeping (She fanned her self)  
We had to get out  
Before the magic got away  
We were running with the night (She ran in place three steps)  
Playingin the shadows (she sheilded her eyes with both her hands in front of her face)  
Just you and I  
Till the morning light  
(We were running) oh, oh  
Running with the night  
You were looking so good boy  
Heads were turning  
You and me on the town  
Ooh, we let it all hang out  
The fire was in us, we were running  
We were gonna go all the way  
And we never had a doubt  
We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows  
Just you and I  
Till the morning light  
Running with the night  
We were so in love you and me  
On the boulevard wild and free  
Giving all we got, we laid it down  
Taking every shot, (she made a gun with her hand and flexed her thumb) we took the town  
We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows  
Just you and I  
Boy, it was so right (she started to strut off the stage)  
Boy, it was so right. **_

The kids in the gym clapped for Thorn and whisled for her song choice.

"Thank you Thorn awesome song!" The DJ clapped "Anyone else?" Nova raised her hand reluctantly. "You the yellow and only chic of the Hyperforce, lets see what ya got!," he said "And what song will you be singing for us ma'dear?"

"Unbreakable by. Fireflight." Nova replied

"WOOOOOT GO NOVA!" Nova didn't have to look to see who yelled at her she already knew it was Sparx so she just rolled her eyes. She nodded toward the DJ to start the music.

_**Nova: Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger**_

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better  


_**God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me**_

_**  
Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust**_

_**God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me**_

_**(repeat)**_

The kids cheered except for Sparx who was screaming like a deranged fangirl. "Way tah be Nova!" The DJ high fived her. She stayed on the stage and more girls (Larissa, Dana, Thorn, Lyn, Navada, Jinmay and some other girls came up.) "Whats this?"

"We want to sing Love Story to our dates." Navada chirped up. Gibson whispered to Antauri.

"She's the one who made me look like a fool in front of the whole class."

"What is your point my friend?" Antauri asked

"I don't like her, so I gave her an F on a chapter test they just took."

"That's not like you and that is very mean of you too." Antauri scowlded

"She woulda gotten an F anyway," Gibson said "She wrote 4 plus 7 as a chemical reaction."

The music started and the girls prepared themselves

_**Larissa: We were both young, when I first saw you (She looked at Antauri and smiled he did the same back.)  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air**_

Dana: I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
and say hello, little did I know... (She glanced over at Gibson and winked he waved back.)

Nova: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles (Sparx had hearts in his eyes.)  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said...

All: Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.

Navada: So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Oh

Thorn: 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said...

All: Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  


_**Thorn: Oh, Oh**_

Lyn: I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said...

Jinmay: Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

All: Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes  


_**Nova: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
'cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

The boys whisled and cheered for their gals. "That was so sweet of you girls." The DJ said half crying "Folks its now time for the couples dance." the girls got off the stage and over to their men to dance. Soothing romantic music started to play.

"You girls were great." Sparx said "Wanna dance Nova?" she nodded as he took her hand and made their way to the dance floor. Sparx put both hands on Nova's waist as she put hers on his shoulders and layed her head on his chest. "So Uh. . . tomorrow is our dayoffs would ya like to see a movie?" Sparx asked nervously

"Depends which one?"

"Whatever one you'd like to see." he said. Nova looked at him.

"I'd love to." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sparx blushed and smiled. Now we meet up with Chiro and Jinmay doing a cute little slow dance toward the middle of the dance floor.

"No way." She said

"Way." Chiro said

"No Way."

"WAY."

"Nuh Uh."

"Uh huh."

"Get out."

"NO, not kidding."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I can't see you doing that."

"But I did."

"OMG."

"Yeah I know."

Nothing really happened there. Lets see how Larissa and Antauri are doing. They danced on the outside of the crowd in silence.

"You having a good time?" Larissa asked

"I am, You?" He replied

"Ditto." she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did you like my singing?"

"Of course, you have a very beautiful voice." Antauri said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, you really are a gentleman Antauri." before he could reply her lips pressed against his kissing him as sweetly as possible, they parted blushing slightly. A couple kids saw this and awed at the cute moment making Antauri and Larissa blush more.

Now lets catch up with Gibby and his gal.

"How much are you getting paid to sub.?" Dana asked swaying to the music with her partner

"Um . . . 20 an hour." Dana's eyes got wide.

"That much." Dana said "How so."

"Since I'm not a real teacher I don't get paid as much." Gibson shrugged "What am I gonna do with money anyway?"

"Good point." She rested her fore head against his and stared into eachothers eyes and smiled. They leaned in closer for a simple kiss before they could they were interupted by Miss. Steel

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Umm no I guess not." Dana said backing off. Miss. Steel put her hand on Gibson's shoulders as he put one hand on her waist and reached the other on her shoulder.

"How are your kids?" Gibson asked nervously

"They are fine thank you for asking." she replied followed by another uncomfortable silence. "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah.. uh no.. well...sorta um I guess you could call us a steady going couple." he said blushing madly for now they were getting awkward glances from students. Then someone shouted followed by laughter.

"What was that-." Miss. Steel started, but was hit in the face by bowl of salsa. Gibson tryed, but failed miserably to stifle down laughter she looked at him angrily and slapped him.

"Ow it wasn't me!" Gibson said rubbing his cheek.

"I know it was your ugly, daft look alike that that THAT BLUE ONE!" She shouted with rage as she pushed pass Gibson and toward Zinnaux who was snickering. "Whys he here?" Gibson wondered

"Uh oh." Zinnaux didn't know what to do until Chiro came to his defense

"FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled throughing a pie then turned to Zinnaux "Were ya bored back at the robot?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Wheres Midnight?"

"Over there." Zinnaux said pointing to where the fight was at a minamum.

BOOM CRASH As soon as Miss. Steel thought it couldn't get any worse Mandarin broke through the ceiling. "Aww why did you start the party without me?"

**Cliffhanger**

**Prom part 3 coming soon and sorry for the long wait. I'll admit it I got alittle lazy, but I'll try to update every three (or less) days.**

**Poor Gibby and Dana didn't get their kiss. *Sigh***

**R&R or else!!! . . . I might cry.**


	10. Prom Part 3

**This chap. is going to be fun.**

**I own no oc's except Miss. Steel**

* * *

"Mandarin?" Chiro said in shock "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to seek my revenge on that foolish human female, who called us ugly, naked monkeys, stupid, reeking, dirty simians." he replied. The monkeys except for Gibson (Because he went to the science room, he must of forgot something) glared at Miss. Steel she just shrugged it off. The whole gym went silent since Mandarin's entrance.

"I can't believe you called us that!" Sprx yelled loudly echoing through the gym. "I'm gonna get you back, in fact you want to see nude, we'll show you what a whole bunch of angry naked monkeys look like." Sprx started to rip off his clothes, Miss. Steel screamed covering her eyes. The monkeys that were wearing clothes (As well as the monkeys that were already naked, which were Mandarin, Zinnaux and Midnight) smiled and started to rip their clothes off too, even Antauri. (He's ticked off so you can't blame him for being ooc.)

"You monkeys get out of my school right now!" She screeched.

"Make us," Otto said "We came here to have some fun so thats what we're gonna do." He then flipped the snack table over which made the students real excited, they started to tear down the party streamers and throw food at each-other, all of them screaming and laughing with glee.

"WAAAH HOOO." a shirtless boy started to run around the gym hugging everybody he saw. He ran up to Ichigo and hugged her, she kicked him in the stomach which caused him to crumple over. Natasha the chaperon e got in a argument with another chaperon e about her drinking habits.

"Mind your own bees waxes. This is a free planet. I can drink if I want." She said taking a big swig of her beer "Uh this party ain't looking to good I'm . . . I'm leaving." she went out of the school building got in her yellow Camaro and drove off. Lyn, with her powers, melts a metal table and laughs uncontrollability and runs around melting anything she sees laughing while doing so. Thorn shakes her head.

"Today is the day where Lyn has finally lost her mind." Thorn said. The scared students nodded in agreement. Gibson entered the gym and saw the mess.

"Great." he sighed backing out of the gym and went away again. Zinnaux and Mandarin snick up behind Miss. Steel and ripped part of her skirt. She shrieked in surprise and started to chase the two with a broom she pulled out of a closet and swatting at them and missing every time. Midnight just sat there on the floor, staring at the confusion shaking his head and occasionally chuckling at the funny scene.

Nova went around spraying everybody with a fire extinguisher and laughed at their faces they made. Larissa and Dana was apart of the food fight that was also taking place.

The prom was now a total disaster then police sirens were heard in a distance.

"Uh oh." Chiro said "Monkey team scram!" The Hyperforce and others started to flee from the school. (Gibson escaped a long time ago.) They ran all the way to the robot where they all laughed at the crazy night and hoping they wouldn't get in trouble.

**Super Robot**

"That was awesome!" Sprx yelled and slapped Otto a high five. The monkeys turned their attention to Antauri who was shaking madly.

"Are you all right?" Larissa asked with concern

"I feel so out of character." he told her "It's late I'm going to bed."

"OK." Larissa said nodding. She hugged him and kissed his cheek Antauri blushed.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Sprx asked Nova

"Of course my plans didn't change."

"Are you going to bed now?" he asked

"Not just yet." She said "I want to see if the prom will be on the news." She turned to the screen and put it on the channel 8 news and watched and sure enough the school was being broadcaster live.

"Hopefully no one rats us out." Zinnaux said. There was a zipping sound coming from one of the transport tube. In the orange tube was Miss. Steel bubbling with anger.

"WHERE'S MR. GIBSON!" The monkeys pointed toward him sitting up in his chair with wide eyes.

"How's you get in the or-." Chiro started but was cut off by Miss. Steel

"Shut up! You sir." She pointed at Gibson "are in trouble!"

"What did I do." he asked standing up now as she power walked to him and started to scream in his face.

"You let your team destroy my gym and get away with it!"

"Uh It's not my team, it's Chiro's and they didn't destroy your gym they just trashed it, that's all." Gibson said backing up holding up his hands in front of his body. She didn't say anything just growled.

"Did you come here to tell us there's no school on Monday?" Chiro asked

"No I came to say this," she turned to Gibson and yelled "YOUR FIRED!!!"

* * *

***GASP* NOOOOOO!**

**Sorry this chap. is so short the next one, will be longer. **

**And don't worry about Gibson loosing his job, Dana gives Mis- . . . Well you'll see next chapter.**

**I know your upset, Cara-queen that Dana and Gibby didn't get their kiss last chap. all thanks to Miss. Steel for cutting in. Don't worry she's gonna get it now. **

**If you wondering how Miss. Steel did get into the robot, lets just say, she finds away to everything.**

**R&R Me loves some good reviews** ^ ^


	11. Kinda Random

**I do not own srmthfg, if I did there would be a season 5.**

**Genieten (Enjoy in Dutch)**

**Antauri: You sick of saying enjoy in english.**

**MIKKI/Me: Yes.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Now wait just one nano second!" Dana said angrily "Gibson is a great teacher and a unique one at that. He's smart and bright." she took a breath. "He's like no other teacher, his IQ is off the charts. It's not every day you find a teacher like him. You gotta be stupid to fire someone like him. So I would rehire him if I were you!" The whole team including Miss. Steel stared at her with wide eyes. There was a long silence then Miss. Steel spoke up.

"Alright I'll give you one more chance." She said in defeat "But if something goes amiss or wrong and it's you related I will kick you outta my school for good."

"Hopefully she doesn't mean literally." Sparx whispered to Gibson.

"Thank You Miss. Steel. I promise I'll . . . behave for the rest of the year." he said

"You better be." she growled

"Whoa. Under pressure." Otto joked as Miss. Steel left. (I'm listening to that song right now.) Gibson turned to Dana.

"Thank You." he said giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged back they released and looked at eachother in the eyes and leaned in for a very passionate kiss in front of the whole team.

"Get a room!" Sparx finally called after a couple seconds. The couple parted blushing and laughing nervously.

"Team retire for the night tomorrow is our day off." Chiro ordered. The monkeys did as they were told and left the room to their rooms for the night.

**Next Day Sat. **

The team were in the kitchen haveing breakfast all of them except Gibson.

"Where's Brainstrain?" Sparx asked entering the dining area.

"School." Chiro said

"Why?"

"Here." Chiro handed him a note it read,

_"I'm at a meeting with Miss. Steel. _

_I think she's still upset about last night and she's holding me responsable for everything you guys done. _

_I'll be back at non...maybe..."_

_Gibson_

"Oh poor Gibby, he spelt noon wrong. So whats for breakfast?" Sparx asked

"Whatever you get yourself." Chiro said

"So when are we leaving, Sparx?" Nova asked him putting away a clean plate.

"Leaving for what?"

"Our date."

"Oh how about noon."

"That's when Gibsons coming back." Nova said

"Exactly. I don't want to listen about what happened to him at the meeting." Nova rolled her eyes.

"You guys are going on a date?" Otto asked "What are you gonna do?"

"We are gonna see 'I am legend'." Nova said

"Seen it. Liked it. Will Smith is hot." Ichigo said

"Nice to know." Sparx said not really meaning it.

**I'm gonna skip to their date now.**

"This is such a good movie." Sparx whispered to Nova in a dark theater as the movie is going on.

"Ichigo was right Will Smith is hot." Nova agreed

"Excuse me I'm right here." he whispered loudly

"Hey I can think he's hot, but it really doesn't matter anyway I'm not gonna get lucky or anything. He's a human and I'm a monkey. He lives on Earth, I live on Shuggazoom. Bonus: He's already married and has a child."

"Well put."

"Thank You."

**Now I'm gonna skip to after their date.**

Sparx and Nova are in a nice restaurant called 'Blue Gate' having a good lunch and some aged wine.

"Ok heres one for ya." Sparx said "Would you rather a crocadile attack you, or and alligator?"

"I rather the croc attack the gator." Nova said smartly. Sparx stared at her blankly she just laughed.

**To the robot. **

"And as you can see, Freddy Kruger did not die after Jason decapitated him. Any questions?" Otto asked. "Yes Midnight."

"What on Shuggazoom are you talking about?"

**Yeah nothing really happened there. Shugga High**

"Yes ok Miss. Steel. Thanks." Gibson shook her hand after a long disscusion.

"Of course. Well be off. Have a good day." she dismissed him.

"Right." he mumbled heading for the door. "That wasn't so bad." he told himself.

**Super Robot! ... again ...**

"I'm back." Gibosn said entering the main room to find all his friends playing poker.

"Hello Gibson wanna play?" Antauri said wareing a green dealers viser. (Fangirls: Awwwwww.)

"No thanks I have work to do."

"What did Miss. Steel say?" Otto asked

"Sh- she s-said... She said she loved me." Gibson bowed his head. Team: Gasp

Readers: Gasp

Me: Gasp

Spartans: Gasp

The whole team stared at him in shock.

"Naw I'm just messen. She said she's docing my payment till she can pay for the damage."

**Me: *Nervous laugh* The auther always knows way she is doing.**

**Savanna(My oc): Most of the time.**

**Me: Get outta here. Anyway back to the story.**

"Oh we're sorry Gibson." Antauri said shamefully

"Yeah buddy. Guess we just got alittle too excited last night." said Otto

"It's alright. I don't need money anyway." Gibson smiled and left for his lab, but stopped in the doorway. "Wait a minute. Antauri, You gamble?"

**________________________________________________**

**End of chap. This ones shortish too. **

**Characters were alittle ooc as well, but it makes fun right.**

**Oh that little joke on Sparx and Nova's date was just to see if you guys get it.**


	12. Four day trip to Earth

**I own nothing! Keep that in mind for the next chapter.**

**Godere (Italian for enjoy.)**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Mon. Shuggazoom High. Science Room**

"Can anybody tell me what the written equation for respiration is?" Gibson asked his class. "Yes Jasmine?"

"Glucose + oxygen = carbon dioxide + water + energy."

"Good, now tell me the formula."

"Uh C6H12O6 + 6O2 = . . . something." Gibson slapped his forehead.

"You were so close." he muttered

"I has a ceshton, Mr. Gippon." a girl with poor english (exported fresh from Instanbul, Turkey J.K.) raised her hand waiting to be called on.

"What is it, Selva?"

"What do formoola and rezperotion means?" she asked

"Formula is formul, and respiration is solunum." he translated

"Ah me see it. Me do not know what meant first time." she said the class stared at her in confusin.

"Thats alright. Foreigners tend to not get things that is completely new to them." he said understanding what she said. (I bet you didn't even know what she said.)

"Jes troo. You de only techrr dat undertands my. Me yike you, yous me fovrite techrr" Selva grinned widley

"Yes, well. . ." he blushed. There was a knock on the door Gibson went over to open it. It was Miss. Steel.

"Hello class. I came to remind you of the four day feild trip tomorrow to Earth. Remember to pack extra clothing-" Gibson went behind her and made a, duh look on his face. The class laughed. " . . . and toiletrys." Gibson now made a she- talks- way- to- much, sign with his hand. The class chuckled. Miss. Steel looked behind her to find Gibson doing nothing. He shrugged. ". . .your meds if you need them and anything else you need. That is all." she left the room.

"She is sooooo annoying!" Gibson said

"Whose annoying?!?!" Miss. Steel suddenly appeared in the door way. Before he could reply the bell rang dismissing the class. Once everyone was out Miss. Steel turned to Gibson. "We are short on chaperones for the trip tomorrow and I was wondering if, I can't belive I'm about to ask you this, if some of your friends could help out?"

"Course they can. I promise they will be on their best behavoir." he lied

"Which friends do you know would like to do it?"

"Antauri for sure, Larissa might want to, Dana would, Natasha Jones was our chaperone for the prom maybe she would. Midnight, and Zinnaux maybe."

"That's great. See you tomorrow."

"Tah."

**Super Robot**

"Of course we can." Antauri smiled

"Yeah It'll be so much fun." Larissa said

"Thank you guys. I gotta call Miss. Jones a sec. to see if she would like to be a chaperone too." Gibson said and left the room.

"Earth. Sounds like fun." Dana said

"Mmhmm." Zinnaux agreed

"Can I go too?" Ichigo asked

"Ask Gibson. It's not up to me." Zinnaux told her.

"Well have fun you guys. Don't worry about us we can defend Shuggazoom all by ourselves." Sparx said crossing his arms.

"Aww Sparx is jelous that he isn't going." Otto mocked

"You ain't either."

"I know, but I'm not complaining about it." Otto said

"I can't wait. I hear Earth has some really good food." Chiro said in a excited tone.

"Ok now I'm jelous." Otto humphed and slouched in his chair.

**Next day.**

"See ya guys in three days." Chiro called to Otto, Sparx, and Nova.

"Have fun and be safe." Nova yelled back. Chiro, Jinmay, Midnight, Antauri, Dana, Larissa, Gibson, Zinnaux, Natasha and Ichigo and the whole 10th grade along with some teachers all boarded the intergalatic space shuttle and took their seats. Gibson made his way to the front and grabed the intercom.

"The shuttle is prepareing for lift off. Students please buckle in and remain seated. We're launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." The engines roared as the shuttle took off the ground. Some kids screamed others laughed at the screaming kids and a fat one was sound asleep. Then everything got quiet. The students calmed down and looked out their windows in awe. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've made a successful take off." Gibson said into the intercom. "We will be reaching our destination in nine hours." the kids groaned "Maybe seven if we kick this tin terd into hyperdrive!" Gibson yelled to the driver who just shrugged. The kids laughed at the oocness of their science teacher. "Please enjoy elevator music as we make our way to a wonderful planet called Earth." Gibson said then took a seat with Antauri. For the next eight and a half hours there was chatting, texting, laughing, sleeping, movies, star gazeing and video games anything that kept the excited students busy and not one of them complained about being bored. Finally the announcement the schoolers have been waiting for was said. "Attention sophamores, we will be landing on Earth in thirty minutes. I repeat we will be landing in thirty minuets." Miss. Steel said the students cheered.

**Meanwhile on Shuggazoom (For some reason I said that out loud and It came out in an Australian accent.)**

"I've got you Otto!" Sparx yelled

"Nuh uh I am the one whose got you!" he yelled back.

"You two have been playing that same video game for three hours. Isn't it getting boring?" Nova asked. The two looked at eachother.

"No." they said in unison. Nova sighed.

"I wonder if they made it to Earth yet." She said

"Who?" Sparx and Otto asked not taking their eyes off the screen.

"Your kidding right?"

**On Earth**

"We're here." Miss. Steel said getting off the space shuttle.

"Romania?" Gibson asked

"No, Gabon, Africa." Miss. Steel said

"How do you know?" Chiro asked

"There is a huge sign that says 'Welcome to Gabon' right there." She said pointing northwest and sure enough there it was.

"How'd I get Gabon and Romania mixed up?" Gibson asked himself

"I thought we were going to America first." Antauri said confused

"I thought so too." Miss. Steel said. "Maybe our author pulled a fast one on us."

Me: Sorry I can't think straight today. (I clap my hands twice and they are transported to America.)

"Where are we now?" Larissa asked

"Michigan, USA." a young blonde girl with blue eyes said. "My name is Michaela, but you can call me Mikki. I will be your tour guide for the next four days." she said smiling

**__________________________________________________________**

**That's right I have put my self into my own story. And there is nothing you can do about it! Haha**

**Anyways The next three chapters are gonna be fun for me to write and you to read.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Oh and I am chooseing three other people or ocs to join the story. If you want to be in this story just say so and I'll make you the other guide. Just give me this basic info.**

**Example**

**Name: (Or penname) Mikki or ScreamingBanshee545**

**Eye color: Blue and brown around the pupil (I get lots of comments about my multicolored eyes)**

**Skin color: caucasion (SP?)**

**Hair color: Dirty Blonde**

**Tall or short: Medium**

**and your attitude: Crazy, Smart, Funny, Weird**

**Age: You could say your real age or you could say I'm a teen or young adult ect.**

**Send a p.m. or review.**

**R&R PLEASE!!! or the story will not continue! jk *nervous laugh, sweatdrop***


	13. O Canada

**New characters!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jouis (French)**

**________________________________________________**

"_You_ are our tour guide?" Antauri asked

"_Why _does that surprise you?" Mikki said

"You just see a tad to young to guide people around Earth." he said

"I'm not doing this by my self." she replied

"Who else is?" Liz (Another oc of someones)

"Four others should be here by -" before she could finish there was screaming coming from above everyone looked up. THUMP! A tallish girl with golden brown hair and hazel eyes landed on the ground. "That is my good friend Beth folks."

"Hi ya'll." Beth got up from the ground and brushed herself off. Mikki ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"How'd you get here?" Mikki asked her

"I jumped." she said

"OooKay. . . Where's the others?"

"They should be here soon. They wanted to take a bus cuz they can't jump like I can." Beth said. She looked over the students, teachers, and monkeys. "OMG ANTAURI!!!" she ran over to him and tackled him. "Antauri, Your voice is chocolate to the ears." (I quoted Beth there.)

"Can someone get this psycho off of me!?!?" Antauri cried Then Beth saw Larissa who wasn't very amused.

"Here come the others!" Mikki exclaimed pointing to an up coming charter bus. The bus stopped and three more people got off. "Everybody they are the other guides that'll be with us for the next couple days." An average sized (late) teen got off the bus. She had grey eyes and dirty blonde hair and caucasian skin color. (White in other words) "Hey Brown glad you can join us."

"It's great to be here." Brown smiled and waved to the visitors.

Another average height sixteen year old female with brown eyes and brown hair with red streaks got off the bus. She had an olive tone colored skin.

"Nikki wazzup?" Mikki asked

"Nothing much Mikki." they slapped eachother highfives and Nikki almost lost her balance.

"Huh Mikki and Nikki, I can see Nikki as a girl name, but I can't see Mikki as one." Liz said

"Why not?" Mikki asked tapping her foot

"Mikki is a boys name." Liz pointed out

"Not unless you spell it like I do." Mikki said "Where's Storm did she not get off the bus yet?"

"She's standing right next to you." Beth pointed. Mikki looked to her side and sure enough a tall thridteen y.o. with hazel eyes wareing a purple knit hat was standing next to her. "I did not see you waaaaaay over next to me."

"That didn't make any sense." Brown said

"Wasn't aspose tah." Mikki said (You'll find out in this story that I enjoy makeing up words and say some weird things.) "Well everybodys here. Lets go to the jet and make our way to Canada shall we?" she started walking and talking about the trip. ". . . after that we'll go to Britian and find out if we-"

"WAH!" Chiro yelled

"Watch out for those sink holes people!" Mikki yelled to the crowd without looking back.

**The Jet**

"Welcome and thank you for flying with us on Mikki's airlines." Mikki said into the intercom "There is two things you gotta watch for in Canada, angry mooses and hockey players."

"No you don't." Brown said looking at her funny.

"How would you know what Canada is like?!?!" Mikki yelled, Brown just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sitting with Antauri!" Beth called out randomly she ran down to where Antauri and Larissa were sitting and sat herself inbetween the two. Larissa glared at her.

"We take off in a couple of seconds so please remain seated." the piolet called. (His name is Ross) Mikki sat by Gibson and asked him if he had a girlfriend. Liz and Storm sat together and Nikki sat on Chiro's lap. (I don't know why.) The jet engines roared and the plane started to move forward. Mikki held on to Gibson. "It'll be alright Gibby, We'll be in Canada in no time."

"Let go of me." he said casually. A hour later they reached Canada and landed in the province of Alberta. (I choose Alberta cuz I had to write a report about it.) Everybody got off the jet and stood around the tour guides in a circle.

"I hope you all know how to ride or drive a ATV, or MX, Sandrail, and dunebuggy." Brown said. The kids looked puzzled. "We came to Alberta to free ride."

"Oh right. Yeah I forgot about that." Miss. Steel said "Does everybody know how to drive any of those?" More than half of the students rasied their hands. All the monkeys did raise their hands and some teachers put their hands up.

"Good. We'll make our way over to that garage over there and then you can choose your vi-hic-le." Nikki said strangly

"Is that safe?" Chiro asked

"We have life insurence." Beth said They walked over to the garage and opened the BIG door. The students eyes went wide with awe at the sight. There was hundreds of multicolored quads lined up in a row. Tons of dirtbikes with random numbers on them. Lots of sandrails and dunebuggys side by side.

"Choose your Vi-hic-le." Mikki repeated what Nikki said. Chiro ran over to a brand new orange body dirt bike. "Holly Shuggazoom! I never drove a four stroke before!" he exclaimed. The keys were already in the ignition.

Dana calmly walked over to a minty green ATV. "Wow." she thought to herself. "Wait till Gibson sees what I can do on this beast."

Natasha Jones took a single seat sand rail. Beth got into the passenger seat of a two seater dunebuggy that Antauri was in. "Let me see what you can't do Antauri!" she yelled to him.

Brown went over to a red and black 2 stroke MX. "This is gonna be good." she said

Zinnaux and Midnight got into a black and blue two seater sandrail. "I'm not sure if I wanna do this." Midnight told Zinnaux.

"Why do you have to be that way, Midnight?" Zinn asked

Five kids piled into a dark blue dunebuggy with no protection on the sides. (Meaning no sideing at all.) Gibson was driving wareing sunglasses instead of saftey goggles. (Obviously it was a six seater.) It also had paddle tires and rear view mirrors. "Warning: When your science teacher is behind the wheel, he gives no mercy to anyone." Gibson said with a smile. The kids cheered in excitment.

Storm got into a double seated grey sandrail with Nikki. "WOOOOOOOOO!" Nikki yelled

"We aren't even moving yet Nik." Storm said

"I know I'm practicing. WOOOOOOOOOO!"

Larissa picked a magenta double seater dunebuggy with Liz in the passenger seat.

Miss. Steel got in a dunebuggy that one of the students were driving. "Please go slow." Miss. Steel said shakey. The boy smirked evily.

"Sure thing Miss. S." he said

Finally Mikki got onto a camo colored ATV Can-Am 500 that goes well over 65 mph with handlebar guards and two racks one on the front another on the back and a compartment. (I just desribed my quad I have. It's the biggest quad you can get. Seriously! Jelous? J.K.) She put her key in the ignition turned it and pressed the green start button.** (Now if you are in the story and have not a clue on how to drive any of thoose . . . I'm sorry.) **The whole garage was soon screaming with engines starting and already started. It echoed loudly and most of the kids covered their ears. Everyone in the sandrails and buggys were buckled and wareing saftey goggles. The ones on the MXs and ATVs wore helments that went all around their faces. In five minutes every vi-hic-le was out of the garage and roaming around the hilly, grassy and sandy area. The perimeter was marked with blaze orange masking tape.

We meet up with Dana (with Liz) and Larissa who are about to have a race from one side of the area to the other. "On three. One, two, three!" Dana yelled. Both the dunebuggy and ATV took off. They quad bounced over the bumps and the buggy seemed to skid across the long bumps. A couple more yards Aaaaaand . . . TIE!

"We can't have a tie." Dana said.

"How 'bout we have another race eh?" Larissa suggested in a canadian accent.

"Your on." shouted Liz.

Chiro was showing off to Jinmay who wanted nothing to do with any of the madness whatsoever. So she sat on some bleachers. "Hey Jinmay check this out!" Chiro yelled over to her. He drove and then came to a sudden halt. The rear tire came off the ground resulting in a stoppie.

"That was cool Chiro! Do another!" she called.

Gibson kept his word about showing no mercy and ripped it up. The kids were constantly screaming for 'help' or to 'some make this crazed monkey, knock-it-off!' Gibson laughed in glee. He shifted and went up a steep hill and did a u turn half way to the top making the terrifyed students sream louder. He shifted and went toward another hill and drove over it with speeds up to 45 mph. (That's alot. Belive me I know. **_; ***flashback* uh *Shudders*) Gibson got some air off that jump and landed it on two wheels at first then on all four. Everything was fine until he hit a deep hole and flipped lets just say head first. "Great Mr. Gibson! You fust flipped the buggy. What do you have to say for yourself?" a student in the seat next to Gibson asked.

"I need meds." he replied. Then passed out due to the blood rushing to his head.

Mikki saw the accident and stopped. "You kids alright?" she asked

"Yeah." they all said in unison. They unbuckled themselves on got out. Dana drove by to see the wreck too.

"What happened?" she asked

"Gibson expressed his wild side today." Mikki said

"Sparx better never call him a geek again." Dana managed to get Gibson out of the driver seat. (Ok Gibby maybe my favorite character, but I still like to pick on him.) She lied him down on a grassy patch of land. The kids surrounded the blue simian.

"Is he gonna-" the kid was interupted by Beth and Antauri going by cheering with glee. They stopped the buggy and got out and did a chest bump and high fived eachother.

"I feel great!" Antauri yelled and walked around amissly until he got dizzy and collapsed. Beth sat by him and playfully punched his gut and panted as she got up an ran around him in an oval formation till she tripped over his unconscience body. She got up and told Antauri to get up a couple times not knowing he had fainted. Mikki made her way over to the scene and picked up his silver metal body and layed it by Gibson's.

"We have two monkeys down on sector B." She said as if she were talking into a walkie-talkie. Dana rubbed Gibson's face to revive him. Beth talked to Antauri as if he were awake. Brown, Storm, and Nikki came by and walked over to the spot everyone was at.

"I guess that's enough excitment for one day." Storm said. "It's sunset we better get to the hotel and get ready for the hockey game tonight. Miss. Steel nodded and picked up Gibson and Liz picked up Antauri.

**HOTEL**

The two unconscience simians were laying on a queen sized bed side by side. Antauri groaned and got up. "What happend?" he asked himself. "How'd I get here?" Larissa walked in the room and went to Antauri.

"You feeling alright. You were very out of character today. I'm not sure if you noticed it or not." she told him

"I'll be fine." he said

"Good. We're leaving for a hockey game soon, so when Gibson wakes up tell him that." Larissa said and left the room and went to the lobby where everyone else was. "Antauri's up, but Gibson isn't yet." she reported.

"Well we ain't leaving without him." Storm said

"Then we'll wait. We might miss the national anthem, but thats fine. It's not a virtue or anything." said Brown

**_________________________________________________________________**

**R&Ring is a virtue though!**

**The next chapter will pick up where we left off.**

**Hope you liked it! **


	14. Hockey an' Ice Cream!

**I do not own SRMTHFG or the ocs except Miss. Steel**

**Nyde (Danish)**

**________________________________________________**

Gibson finally woke up in the hotel room next to Antauri. "Where are we?" he said sitting up.

"We are in the Queen Victoria hotel." he answered (Not sure if thats a real hotel in Canada.) "C'mon the whole tenth grade is going to a hockey game."

"Hockey is claimed to be the smelliest sport." Gibson said kinda randomly

"Where did you here that from?" Antauri asked

"This show called sport science. Its a cool show you should watch it." Gibson said "Ok let's go." The two male monkeys made their way to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Finally we had to wait down here for three whole minutes rocking out to Brown singing O Canada!" Liz complianed

"Sorry 'bout that. We won't make you wait any longer." Gibson said **(Aww my sister made me a sandwhich. How sweet! Wait wheres the meat!?!? Seriously I'm not a vegie-tarian!)**

"Alright kids start boarding the bus." Miss. Steel told the sophamores. Once on the bus there was excited chatting and talking about riding the quads and dirtbikes, ect. Then when they arived they got some snacks and drinks and tickets of course.

**Hockey Rink!!!**

The class were sitting in the area only rich people can afford. (J.K. They were sitting closest to the ice than anyone else.)

" . . . Ruler Supreme! Who hearest humble prayer, Hold thy Dominion in thy loving care; Help us to find, Oh God, in thee, A lasting rich reward. As waiting for the better day, We ever stand on guard. O Canada, Glorious and free! Amen." The proud Canadian woman finshed the song and the audiance cheered loudly. (Yeah she sung the whole Canadian anthem!)

"Ladys and gentlemen, Victoria Ember!" The announcer said. The audiance cheered louder.

"We are gonna go to Britian tomorrow." Storm said (She wasn't wareing her hat. She has a hair loss thing but, she's proud of it. Way to be Storm! ^_^!!! anyway...)

"We have to fly over sea. So if anything goes wrong we can't make an emergency landing on ground, instead we would plunge into the ocean and we're most likely to die if we do, but don't worry the chances are you'd die fast fealing no pain at all." Nikki said. The students stared at her as if she needed help. (Which she probably does.)

"Can we just watch the game so we don't have to worry about tomorrow?" Brown asked after a long silence. Then outta no where a puck came sailing through the air and hit Miss. Steel square in the face. (You guys probably wanted that to happen to her, admit it!)

"OWWW!" She yelped. The monkeys tried to stifle laghter and the kids just let it all out. (I love picking on Miss. Steel, but who wouldn't want to pick on her! It's fun!)

**(I got this next idea from Beth. ^^) Coldstone ICECREAM!!!!! YUMMYZ!**

"Hmm maybe- no- oh yeah that sounds goo- . . . nah- how about- no. . . Oh I know- wait I get the toots if I choose that." a girl in the front of the line couldn't make up her mind of what she wanted. "Oh I got it!" she finally exclaimed.

"That's what she said three minutes ago." Zinnaux said.

"I'll have a triple deck ice cream bowl with sprinkles, hot fudge, whipped cream, lil bit of poptarts, and chocolate chips, and cake batter, with cookie dough of course, and soy sauce on the side!" She yelled then took in a deep breath.

"Can't wait to meet her parents at a confrence." Gibson said sarcastically.

"Coming right up!" said the cashire.

"Oooooo." some of the students looked away as the crazy girl started to eat her ice cream.

"Two cotton candy flavored soft served ice cream cones, both medium." Antauri ordered. The person at the window handed him the ice creams. Antauri handed one to Larissa. Dana went up to order.

"Hard served small mint chocolate." she said. Beth pushed her way to the front.

"I need a brownie batter cream with m&ms and chocolate shavings!" she demanded. (That sounds good right now.) The person (I'm gonna name him . . . Sam.) Sam gave the ice cream to Beth and Dana. Mikki went to order.

"Five mango slushies in large please." she said

"Yup." Sam said handing the cups of flavored ice to her.

"Woot! Nikki! Gibby! Brownie . . . I mean Brown! Chiro!" Mikki ran to them with the slushies in hand.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Whoever can finish their large mango slushie first wins. Don't let brainfreeze slow ya down." Mikki excliamed. Nikki and Chrio approved, but Brown and Gibson declined.

"C'mon Brown! C'mon Gibz!" Mikki whined "Ok winner gets ten bucks." she said

"Ok I'll do it." Brown said calmly. Gibson just shrugged in agreement.

"Ooo this is gonna be good." Beth said

"On five. One, two, FIVE!" Storm yelled. The contestants all started to suck up the fruity cold drink.

"Ah! Brain freeze!" Chiro yelled "I quit!"

"I'm half way already." Brown said. She put her mouth back on the staw and looked at Gibson who was making a weird face at her. Brown started to giggle Gibson started to giggle as well. Then the girl that ordered first quickly stood up and shouted.

"I FEEL ONE COMING!!!" she ran behind the ice cream parlor, but everyone could still hear her pass gas. Everyone burst into laughter. Brown and Mikki had their slushie drinks come outta their noses. Even Antauri laughed. O.O The girl came back and sat down at a table.

"It's alright. I'm ok everybody!" she told them. They couldn't stop from laughing. Suddenly someone else farted from laughing too hard which caused everyone to laugh even harder. (Don'cha hate when that happens?)

"I thi- I think it . . . It's time heh heh . . . To get back to the hotel." Miss. Steel said and headed to the bus.

**Hotel**

Zinnaux, Midnight, Antauri, Larissa, Gibson, Ichigo, Dana, Miss. Steel and all the tour guides were disscussing on how the tomorrow trip should go. The kids already turned in for the night.

"So we'll wake the kids up at three thirty and get on the jet at four and have breakfast on the plane." Beth said (Yeah its really early, but they can sleep on the plane.)

"Right. It'll take about . . . a long time to get to the good ol' U.K." said Mikki "But, I'm sure Russ will get us there in no time."

"I'm going to go to bed now." Natasha said heading to her room holding a can of what looked like Budweiser. "Night."

"Good night Ms. Jones." Antauri said kindly "Actually I think we should all go to bed now." he said everybody nodded in agreement.

**Next morning 3:30**

Antauri, Zinnaux, Midnight, Ichigo, and Gibson wandered into the boys room. (Lets just say all the students shared one huge room, but the boys and girls were seperated.) They entered with supersoakers filled to the brimwith water. They flashed on the lights and started to blow whistles.

"You maggots have two seconds to get outta your bed or we'll spray ya!" Ichigo yelled. The started boys flung their sheets off, but half of them were tangled. Zinnaux started to spray the boys until they were drenched. Anaturi wrestled another boy both laughing. Ichigo sprayed water at everyone she saw. Midnight and Gibson pulled boys outta bed by holding on to their feet. The room was full of laughter and shouts.

meanwhile . . . In the girls room.

"YO RISE AND SHINE LADIES!!!" Mikki yelled into a megaphone. Beth went around blowing the poor girls ears out with blow horns, while Larissa and Dana tickled the girls and Brown, Storm and Nikki sprayed the girls with silly string.

"WE GOTTA GET ON THE PLANE IN THIRTY MINUTES, YA CHICS NEED TO GET OUTTA BED NOOOOW!!!" Mikki screamed once more. The atmosphere in this room was identical to the one in the boys room.

**The JET**

"I hope all of you kids are buckled in and prepared to take off!" said Russ (The piolet in case you for got.)

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed excitedly alittle too excited for the morning if ya know what I mean.

"Next stop Britian." said Storm

__________________________________________________

**This was the strangest chapter by far. Well for me.**

**B.T.W: I wasn't feeling so creative when I wrote this, so I just rewrote some scences that had happened to me and my family in this chapter. (Like the farting girl. I got that idea from my cuz.)**

**Congrates to my cuzon Kim!!! She gave birth to a healthy baby alittle bit o' go. His name is Hunter and he certianly is beautiful!!! Me and my cuzon Saza (I'm not gonna say her real name. Thats her nicname.) always fight over him, and Hunter's older brother 'Hudson' is getting jelous. Uh Oh Family drama!**

**Ok whoever can answer this trivia question right gets a big virtual hug from your favorite SRMTHFG character. Ok heres the qu?**

**The more of them you take the more of them you leave behind. (Ok it wasn't a question, but seriously what is it???)**

**PLEASE R&R OR PARISH!!! Mwahahahaha*Cough*HaHa!**


	15. God Save the Queen

**Mskatee answered the riddle correct and to tell ya guys the truth I didn't even know the answer to it, but then she said 'footsteps' it all clicked together and made sense. WOOT! Vitual hug!!!**

**Oh I have a new poll up. The question is 'Should I make a sequal to sub teacher?' (It's just a heads up.)**

**Menikmati (Indoesian)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Jet**

Everyone was on the plane eating waffles for breakfast. Liz complained about the waffles saying 'They were to cold' or 'They were too crunchy and crispy', but of course no one listened to her complaining. Beth was making googly eyes at Antauri making him feel rather unconfrontable. Brown and Storm were holding a conversation about what they would do in Britian when they got there. "How about we go bungee jumping off the tower of London? Brown suggested

"That would be fun, but I heard Mikki gets faint when she's up so high." Strom said

"BUNGEEEEEE JUMMMPING!!!!!" Mikki shouted running toward them. "I'd love to bungee jump!" She screamed

"But what if you faint?" Brown asked

"Your confusing me with my sister." Mikki said "I may feel faint, but I never really do pass out." she sighed "I remember going into that sky scrapper called _'The Hancock.' _I rode that very fast elevator to the 94th floor and I got all claustrophbic and lightheaded, but me and my friend's brother and his girlfriend got to see alot of Chicago way up there." she said

"Why did we need to know that?" Storm asked

"Because it's a true story!" Mikki shouted then bounded off to go find Gibson and talk to him about who knows what.

"What do you have there Ms. Jones." Liz asked Natasha

"Coffee." She replied

"Doesn't smell like coffee. It smells like . . . achol." Liz said

"Mind your own bizz kid!" Natasha yelled

"Crazy pscho path lady." Liz muttered

**Britian!!!**

An old feller greeted the students when they got off the plane. "Hello every-" He stopped and looked at the monkeys. "Why Hello there. I'm a human being! What are you?" He asked. The kids burst into laughter. The monkeys obviously insulted didn't say anything. "My name is Mr. Jerksworthy."

"Well you certainly are worthy to be a jerk!" Gibson said (If you didn't get the joke thats alright I have a hard time with jokes too.) The kids laughed even harder.

"Oh so you want a battle of witts eh?" Mr. Jerksworthy said "Well then. Lets go for it!"

"Nah I refuse to have a battle of witts with an unarmed opponnent." Gibson said calmly. The kids chuckled

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Jerksworthy challenged

"Stupid!" Liz shouted at the man. "You cannot diss the monkeys!"

"He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost." Antauri said.

"You know what???" Mr. Jerksworthy shouted "I'm not gonna put up with this! I'm leaving." The kids cheered. He turned around and walked away.

"Wasn't he that guy we rented." Beth said "You know to give us a ride in his trolly."

"Yes, but he's gone now. It doesn't matter Trollys make me feel short anyway." Mikki said

"So are we gonna walk?" Liz asked

"Nah girl. We're gonna see if we can catch a subway to the tower of London." Nikki said

"SUBWAYS?!?!" Mikki screamed "Those things are scary!"

"Too bad. Brownie already bought subway passes." Larissa said

"Great."

**Subway**

All the kids except for the tour guide were sitting down. The monkeys and teachers were standing up and holding on to whatever. The subway car rocked and bounced madly going at least sixty mph. "This is why I don't like subway travel!" Mikki yelled sitting on the ground.

"Aww It's not so bad!" Nikki yelled "It's pretty exciting if ya ask me!"

**On Shuggazoom**

**Sparx: **_**I **__**recall the time they found those fossilized mosquitoes  
And before long, they were cloning DNA  
Now I'm being chased by some irate velociraptors  
Well, believe me... this has been one lousy day**_

Otto Sparx: Jurassic Park is frightning in the dark  
All the dinosaurs are running wild  
Someone shut the fence off in the rain  
I admit it's kinda eerie  
But this proves my chaos theory  
And I don't think I'll be coming back again  
Oh no

Otto: I cannot approve of this attraction  
'Cause getting disemboweled always makes me kinda mad  
A huge tyrannosaurus ate our lawyer  
Well, I suppose that proves... they're really not all bad

Mandarin: Jurassic Park is frightning in the dark  
All the dinosaurs are running wild  
Someone let T. Rex out of his pen  
I'm afraid those things'll harm me  
'Cause they sure don't act like Barney  
And they think that I'm their dinner, not their friend  
Oh noooooooo

_**  
**_"What are you dorks singing!" Nova asked

"Jurassic Park. It's a movie and a song by Weird Al!" Otto shouted

"We started to sing it after we watched the movie." Mandarin said (He's a good guy now. Why did you make him a good guy you ask? CUZ I CAN!)

"Could you stop singing and do something quiet?" she asked

"Awww! We were gonna sing Amish Paradise next." Sparx complained

"Awww! Don't care! Oh why don't we go skydiving?" Nova said. They agreed and went sky diving. WOOT! (I thought you guys missed them so I put them in this chapter.)

**The Tower of London. On the top!**

"Kids bungee jumping is very dangerous, but as you can see we really don't care cause our tour guides have life insurance so we don't have to pay for your funeral if something goes wrong." Natasha said

"I think I'm gonna skip bungee jumping then." Liz said acouple other kids backed down too. Actually alot of kids backed down leaving Chiro his friends some girls and no teachers except Gibson.

"Whose going first?" Miss. Steel asked

"Me and Beth will!" Mikki volunteered. The two girls started to strap on the bungee rope to their ankles and put on helments.

"On three! One, two, three!" Beth yelled and jumped off with Mikki doing series of flips and swirls only a pro could master. The rope pulled and streched and the two bounced back up and down again and again. Zinnaux looked at Midnight.

"You wanna 'ave a go?" Zinnaux asked

"I guess." They started to latch themselves to the bungee rope. (They didn't need helment.) They started the count down together.

"One, two, THREE!" They yelled and jumped off the tower and also did some _narley _tricks aswell. Chiro and Jacob looked at eachother and smiled. They took a bungee cord and straped them to Miss. Steel's ankles without her noticing then pushed her off.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed with surprise and fright. Zinnaux and Midnight saw this as they were about to go back up the tower. They burst into laughter as did the kids on the top of the tower. "Who ever done this is exspelled you here me? EXSPELLED!" but of course she never found out who did it and never will. Larissa and Dana bungeed off the tower to help Miss. Steel unhook herself. Then outta now where Gleeny and B.T. appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" Chiro asked

"We were always here! Monkey Boy!" Gleeny Snapped (How do you spell his name is it Gleny or Gleeny?)

"Jeez Don't freak out Gwen." Gibson said

"It's Gleeny!" he shouted

"Can't we all just hold hands and sing Kumbaya?" Antauri asked as he held out his hands.

"This monkey is weird." G.T. said

"What did you call my Antauri?!?!" Beth shouted

"Uh oh. AHHHH!" They screamed and ran away from the rageing teen.

"They got lucky. If they called Gibson weird I would've used my martial arts traing and whooped their butts!" Mikki said

"Hell hath no fury like Mikki on a rampage." Storm said Brown nodded in agreement.

"It's lunch time! Let's go to McDonalds!" Nikki said

"Nay lets go to hungry howies." Mikki said

"Nay belay that! To a food court." Brown said "So everybody gets what they want." Everybody nodded in agreement.

**Some sorta food court in the middle of some sorta plaza.**

The girl that couldn't make up her mind at Coldstone was at the back of the line. YEAH! A man as the cashire was taking orders. He had frizzy red hair and spoke with a thick British accent.

"Ello there. May I take your order." He said

"Hey Mr. Gibson here everybody talks in a funny accent you fit right in!" Liz called

"Yeah. And you know what you are the missfits. So HA!" He called back. Liz turned back to the man.

"I'll have a buttered scone thank you." She said

"Righto!" the man said. Everyone was sitting down and eating and chatting with their friends.

"Don't you think it'd be fun if we went to Cario and sail on a boat across the Nile?" Gibson said

"Indeed it would." said Antauri

"What about France?" Dana asked.

"We could stop there for a visit." Midnight suggested

"Yes then after Egypt we can go down under." Zinnaux said

"I always wanted to go to Australia." Storm said

"Why do they call it down under?" asked Chiro

"It's the only contenent completely under the equator." answered Gibson.

"Wait what about Asia?" Larissa asked "Aren't we going to one of those countrys?"

"We can go from here to France, from ther to Egypt to India then to Thailand to go to a restrant I always wanted to go to then to one of the Thousand island of Indonesia. _Then _to Australia over the Indian ocean to Madagascar to Brazil to play some Soccer or as they would call it here football. Then to Colombia to get their famous coffee through Latin America to Mexico to Arizona Grnd Canyon back to Michigan then home." said Brown

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nikki said

"We should get on the jet pretty soon to go to France. We have much to see, but only three more days to see it." Miss. Steel said

**______________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it. I understand it's not my funniset chapter, but its not the most tedious. Nothing else to say, but R&R and do my new poll!!! I'll update soon.**

**Luv ya all! ^_^**


	16. Foruit

**HEY HEY!!!!!**

**Here is the part where they go to France and eat some nasty food!!! Yeah nasty food. **

**NJOYEA (Piglatin)**

**___________________________________________________**

(I'm gonna skip the jet part.) **France**

"Bonjour! France!" Nikki yelled jumping off the plane.

"Calm down Nick." Storm said also getting off of the jet.

"Where are we going?" Nikki asked

"We're gonna go to a french cafe to get some supper." Mikki said walking to a bus stop. "We gotta catch a bus."

**Meanwhile on Shuggazoom**

"I bet five bucks." Nova said.

"I fold." Otto said

"Ditto." said Sparx

"Me too." Mandarin also put down his cards.

"It's a good thing ya folded. I got a royal flush and its hard tah beat that isn't it boys." Nova gloated

"I'm getting sick of playing Taxes hold 'em. Let's play a different game." Sparx said.

"How 'bout that game that I don't know the name to." Otto said

"Okay I know what your talking about." Nova said "Mandarin get lots of little cards to write on." (I forgot the name of the game, but you'll probably understand it once they get the game going.) Nova passed out cards to the boys. "Okay I'll ask you guys a question about anything and you have to write the answer down on the card and put it in a pile. I'll mix them up and look at the answers and try to quess which one is yours." They all nodded in understanding. "Okay How would you react if you saw Richard Simmons right now?" she asked. The males thought for a moment before writing their answers down on their little card and putting it in a small pile. Nova picked up the cards and shuffled them. Then she read them aloud. "I would scream and run for dear life." She read before setting the card on Otto's lap. She read the next one. "I'd blow 'em up." She set it in Mandarin's lap. "I'd shout 'stay away from me freak' then run away before he gives me a lecture about how bad being fat is." She put it on Sparx's lap. "Did I get them right?" They all nodded

"My turn." Otto jumped up. "How would _you_ hurt a person?" he asked. They thought and wrote their answers. Otto picked their answers up and read them off. "I'd blow 'em up." Otto set it on Mandarin's lap. "BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!!!" he read then set on Nova's lap. "PWNED!" he set it on Sparx lap. "Did I get 'em right?"

"No I had Pwned. Sparx wrote Boom boom wake up, tricking you into thinking it was me." Nova explained

"You got mine right." Mandarin said

"My turn!" Sparx yelled "How would you get even with a person that just pulled a prank on you?" They wrote their answers and did the same and yadda yadda you get the point. "I'd blow 'em up." he read then set it next to Mandarin. "Pull a prank back." set that next to Nova. "Shrug it off." put it next to Otto.

"You got mine right." Mandarin said. The others nodded.

"Your turn Mandarin." Sparx said

"What if someone just Ric Roll'd you? How'd you get even?" he asked. They wrote down their answers quickly and put it on a pile. He read them silently. All of them said

. . .

"I'd blow 'em up."

**FRANCE At a Cafe**

Everyone was done eating and now were talking with friends. Gibson stood up on his chair to make an anouncement Miss. Steel told him to do.

"We're leaving in five minutes." he said "When we get to the hotel we are gonna go swimming in the pool." The kids cheered in excitment. "Ya kids betah be good or we gonna 'ave tah kick ya out!" he said with a gangsta lingo. (OOC, but its tedious when they are in character. Most times.)

**(I'm skipping alot.) Hotel's pool. **

There was screams and shouts of excitment as the kids swam and messed around. Antauri and Gibson were holding a conversation.

"That impossible." Gibson said

"No it isn't."

"Yeah huh."

"Hey you two!" Sam called to the two males. "Why don't you guys jump in?"

"Nah don't wanna get wet." Antauri said

"Aww come on Antauri!" Chiro yelled

"No." Other kids started to pester the silver and blue simians. "You know what?" Antauri said getting up and activating his claws and useing his telekinesis to pick up lot of water. "I'm getting really annoyed with ya kids." then threw it at the kids who screamed in glee and fright.

"I'll join you Antauri." Gibson activated his drills then sucked up all the water that his drills could hold and squirted the kids. Chiro, Sam, Jacob, and Liz got out of the pool and snuck up on the two monkeys. Liz wrapped her arms around Gibson and Jacob grabbed his ankles then made their way to the edge of the pool and started to swing him. "Don't let me go!!! PLEASE!!!" He yelled. Liz and Jacob threw him in the shallow end of the pool. Gibson made a girlish scream before hitting the water. The kids laughed at their teaher as he surfaced. "I can't touch the bottom here!" he yelled. Another splash was heard and Antauri popped up.

Sam and Chiro were laughing their heads off. "I can't touch either." Antauri said.

"Are you kidding?" Liz asked "It's only three feet deep." Antauri swam to the edge of the pool and got out.

"You two are gonna have to pay for what you just done." Antauri said to Chiro and Sam didn't hear him.

**That night.**

Chiro, Sam, and Jacob were sharing a room and were sound asleep. Their room door opened and Antauri, Zinnaux, Gibson, and Midnight crept into the room with ballons full of flour and water making a gooey substance. "You ready for pay back Antauri?" Gibson asked

"Oh yeah. Those three won't know what hit them." he said

"On three. One . . . Two . . . Three!" Zinnaux shouted and threw a balloon at Jacob.

"HEY!?" He yelped loud enough for the other two boys to wake up. Antauri threw another at Chiro's head and hit the target directly.

"What are you doing?!" Chiro yelled

"Pay back!" The silver and blue simians shouted. Soon the three victums were covered from head to toe in the gooey mess.

"You guys better pick up this mess." Midnight said before heading out the door along with the others.

"That was soooo not cool." said Sam

"We should get them back for getting us back." Jacob said

"Don't worry 'bout it guys. We will don't you fret jus' yet." Chiro smirked evily

**Lobby the next Morning**

Miss. Steel was sitting on a sofa when Natasha Jones yelled at her saying something about getting out of _her_ lobby. Dana and Larissa got out of the hotel's main elevator having a conversation or more like argument if the text word LOL stood for 'Look out Lulu' or 'Leopards or losers.' (I personaly choose leopards.)

"Good morning ladys." Miss. Steel welcomed them.

"G'morning." said Larissa. BAAAAM! CRASH! The elevator doors opened, but the elevator itself was not there. Only a pair of legs dangling from the bottom of the elevator floor. Then the elevator started to go down a bit reveiling Antauri's upper half of his body and Gibson laughing his tail off.

"A-Anta-antauri fell through the haha the elevator shaft." Gibson choked out before hopping out of the elevator and weakly landing on his feet.

"Oh no." Larissa sighed "Are you alright Antauri?" she asked

"I think my leg is cut alittle, but it'll be fine." he answered Dana climbed in the shaft and pulled him through the floor. "Thank you." he examined his right leg. There was a inch and a half cut. Deep enough to draw little bit of blood. Gibson being as cruel as he is was still laughing. Sitting on the sofa next to Miss. Steel he shoved his face into a pillow and screamed with laughter. Dana walked up to him.

"Hal Gibson! That was not a laughing matter!" She snapped "Antauri coulda gotten really hurt and even worse gotten killed! You seen BoogieMan 2? Right?"

"Yes, haha, but I didn't start heheheh laughing till after I saw that he wasn't dead. HAHA! You should have seen it!" he laughed.

"Mmm Gibson I honestly have no clue what I'm gonna do with you." she said.

"Ah There you are. All better." Larissa said after cleaning Antauri's cut from any infections with disinfecting wipes (Which Miss. Steel had in her purse.) Then put a bandaid on it. A scream was heard followed by thundering foot steps coming from the stairway.

"THE ELEVATOR DOESN'T WORK!!!" Liz screamed

_____________________________________________________

**I know this is a really short chapter, but the next will be longer and more fun and funny. Cuz I know this chapter just wasn't that funny.**

**Now I had five people take my pole, BUT I have a tie between Sequal and Home Videos then a sequal. (Or the other way around.) So if you didn't vote please do for a tie breaker otherwise the decision is up to me to decide.**

**MIKKI OUT! (for now)**


	17. Romance, Pranking, Extending the trip

**Here is chapter whatever! **

**I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Enjoy. (I ran outta languages.)**

**P.S. More romance this chapter. Yeah!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The class and others were making their way down town through the streets of France. "Oo Look at all the stores!" a Navada said (Remember her?)

"Would you kids like to buy souvenirs for parents or siblings?" Miss. Steel asked

"No, but we'll buy some things for us." the girl chuckled as she and some of her friends went into a store.

"I'm giving you, students, my trust." Miss. Steel started "You may split up into groups and wander around the plaza and meet back here in an hour."

"Bad idea." Gibson muttered. He spotted a flower store then nudged Antauri. They both looked at the store both thinking the same thing. They made their way to the shop while Chiro, Sam, and Jacob were plotting revenge from the night before.

"I know. We'll get the whole tenth grade to sing the Dora the explorer theme song!" Sam exclaimed. The other two boys stared at his friend.

"What?!" Chiro whispered loudly.

"Well I thought maybe-" Sam was cut off by another plan from Jacob.

"How about we scare them in the middle of the night and chase them around or something?"

"Maybe we could dress up as different monsters like Jigsaw, Boogeyman, and the Grim Reaper. That would scare them even more." Chiro suggested. Larissa heard the boy's plot so she decided to tell Antauri and Gibson their evil plan. The two male monkeys walked out of the shop holding some flowers. Larissa walked up to the men.

"I hope you two are aware of the scary danger you are gonna encounter tonight." she said. Antauri sighed.

"The boys are going to try to prank us back. Right?"

"Your good." Larissa smiled when she saw the flower. Antauri saw she was looking at them then remembered why he bought it.

"Uh . . For you m'dear." He said holding out a single red rose. (You know what that means Beth!) She looked at the rose thoughtfully then said,

"I love you too." She hugged Antauri very tightly. They pulled in for a loving kiss that lasted for some time. Gibson smiled then noticed some kids awwing at the cute sight. _"Quick!" _He thought _"While their destracted by Antauri and Larissa, I can give Dana her flowers without an audience." _He walked slowly to Dana hiding the multicolored roses behind his back.

"Hi there." He grinned at the minty green simian who was sitting on a patch of grass.

"Hey." She said. Gibson sat down next to her and handed her the roses of different colors. Dana giggled at his kind gesture. "Do you know what these colors mean?" Gibson nodded.

"Do you?" he asked

"Quiz me." she challenged.

"Lavender?"

"Love at first sight." she answered correctly then pulled the rose out of the boquet and set it down.

"Coral?"

"Desire." she said then did the same to that rose.

"Orange?"

"Enthusiasm and fascination." she looked at the orange rose. "I never saw one of these before.

"Yellow rose with a red tip?"

"Friendship falling in love." Dana said then added "Like us." She hugged Gibson and kissed his cheek. She handed him a deep pink rose. He smiled knowing what the color ment and said,

"Your welcome."

**Cute! Now time for a French-styled party they are going to attend. Whoop!**

The boys were dancing with their girlfriends except for three who were making masks for the prank of the night.

"Pass the glitter, Jacob." Sam said decorating his mask.

"Here you go. Hey Chiro why are you not dancing with Jinmay?" Jacob asked

"Why?"

"She's sitting over there with no boyfriend to dance with her." Sam said

"Huh I totally forgot about her." Chiro said standing up. "I'll go dance with her for alittle bit then come back." Chiro walked up to Jinmay with a simle on his face. "Are you lonely?" He asked

"Yeah, where were you?"

"I was with friends." Chiro said. He extended his hand. "Would you like to dance?" She grabbed his hand.

"Sure." Chiro led Jinmay to the dance floor and started to waltz. "What were you and your friends doing?"

"Oh just talking and hanging out." Chiro answered

"What was it you were talking about?" she questioned once more.

"Uh the trip and other things, boring things."

"Like?" Chiro didn't answer he looked at the ground. He hated lying to his own girlfriend, but if he told her that him and his friends were planning a prank on Antauri and Gibson she'd think he was a jerk. "Well?" Chiro sighed before telling the truth.

"Actually we're gonna pull a prank on Antauri and Gibson." he stated.

"Really?" Jinmay thought for moment. "Is this some sorta prank war?"

"I guess. It started off as a practical joke that my friends did to them then they got even by throwing goo at us now we are gonna scare them."

"Can I help you?" she begged

"Sure." Chiro said '_Wow, not what I was expecting, but It'll work.'_" He thought "The pranking starts tonight." Chiro let Jinmay in on the plan making sure no one was eves dropping so they could warn their teacher and his friend.

**Night at a hotel somewere**

Antauri, Gibson, Dana, and Larissa already thought up a plan to spoil the prank that was about to occur. The two males pretended to be asleep. Dana hid underneath Gibson's bed while Larissa hid under Antauri's. Zinnaux and Midnight and a bellhop were in the closet by the door. The bellhop was dressed as a police officer and held a fake tazzer. They all waited for the four pranksters. The seven spoilers had waited well over five minuets after they went to bed before the boys and Jinmay came in with their masks on. "Ready guys." Chiro whispered. They inched toward Gibson's bed for it was closest. The boys were about to jump him that was until they saw two clawed hands come up _through_ matress and grabbed Gibson by the waist. Gibson "Woke up" and let out a fake scream before getting pulled down a hole in the matress.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S FREDDY KRUGER!!!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. Ketchup, or should I say "Blood," squirted out of the hole in the matress. The boys screamed at the horrific sight. Antauri got up from his bed. The three boys ran over to him.

"Antauri! Gibson got ate by a bed!" Jinmay shouted. Antauri was gabbed by the ankles then was pulled under the bed. He screamed. Larissa took a knife and chopped some lettuce loudly to make it some Antauri was being butchered. While Larissa cut the lettuce Antauri screamed in pain and this time taking a can of oil and pouring it on the ground and let it ooz out from under the bed. The boys and girl shrieked loud enough to wake up the dead. The bellhop/police officer ran outta the closet and shouted . . .

"Freeze!" The four whipped around to face the bellhop with his realistic-looking tazzer out and ready. "Stay were you are." They obeyed and stayed put. the "Officer" made his way to the gang. His eyes wandered around the room. He spyed the "blood" on Gibson's bed and the motor oil under Antauri's. "You four are under arrest." he took out some plastic hand cuffs and walked toward the boys and girl slowly.

"What are the charges?!" Jinmay panicked

"Murder." he stated then saw Antauri's tail that was no longer under the bed. "And animal abuse."

"We didn't do that! Freddy Kruger did!" Sam shouted.

"Oh You think I'm aspose to belive that?" The bellhop rolled his eyes. The closet door opened and Zinnaux dressed up as a serial killer with a hockey mask and artifical machete creeped out of the closet and snuck up behind the bellhop.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!" They shouted in unison. The bellhop/ officer turned around. Zinnaux pretended to slit the bellhops throught. The bellhop fell to the ground coughing a sputtering out a red substance. Then in a gruff voice Zinnaux spoke . . .

"Your next." The four pranksters screamed and ran out of the room. Zinnaux tore of the mask and fell to the floor laughing. The four monkeys who were under the bed emerged from under the matress's and laughed as well the bellhop got up.

"You guys owe me." He said before walking out of the room and putting on his normal uniform. Midnight walked out of the closet holding a cam corder.

"Perfect we got it all on tape." he said holding up the camera proudly.

"We should show this at the end of the year party." Gibson said his normal blue fur stained with ketchup.

"We better clean up and get to bed." Larissa said

"Looks like you two are sleeping on the floor tonight." Dana said looking at the mess they've made on the sheets and pillows.

"Ah well. It was worth it." Antauri smiled.

**Next morning.**

The students were sitting and chilling out in the lobby. Chiro and his friends were still shoken up from the night before. When Antauri and Gibson entered the room they screamed and ran outside of the hotel. "Huh It's like those kids never seen a ghost monkey before." Gibson said casualy then chuckled abit with his buddy. Miss. Steel walked in front of all the kids to make an anouncement.

"This trip is gonna be longer than planned." She started "We were inteded to go home tomorrow, but that wouldn't give us enough time to see all the sights. So we are expanding the trip for three more days." The kids cheered. "We contacted your parents and told them the news. So now they are aware of our longer than planned trip. That is all." She finished. Gibson smiled.

"Watch me prank Miss. Steel and go all ooc on her." he said to his students. He trotted up to her. "Hey Miss. Steel."

"Good morning Mister Gibson." she said

"Wanna make a bet?" he asked

"Uh . . . Ok." she looked confused

"If I guess your weight correctly you give me five bucks. If I guess it wrong you can beat me up." He said

"Well I don't-"

"436.8 pounds exact." He said the kids laughed.

"Congradulations Mr. Gibson. You just earned yourself one beating." Nikki called. Miss. Steel slapped Gibson.

"You little -" Miss. Steel was cut off by Gibson getting on one knee and holding her hand looking deeply into her eyes.

"Elizabeth Dawn Raenee Steel." He started sweetly with fake tears in his eyes. "I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to know if you'd marry me?"

"WHAT?!" She screamed confused

"Didn't you hear me?!" he asked loudly "I love you more than anything! I want You Elizabeth! I _NEED _you!" He took her hand and placed it on his chest over him heart. "Please marry me." he whispered

"Mr. Gibson are you feeling alright? Remember we don't like each other!?" Miss. Steel yelled

"I _don't _like you. I LOVE YOU!" he jumped up on Miss. Steel. He was now being held by Miss. Steel bridal style. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Kiss me." He whispered again. "KISS ME NOW AND KISS ME HARD!!!" The kids burst into laughter. Miss. Steel dropped Gibson. He landed flat on his back.

"YOUR A FREAK, HAL GIBSON, A FREAK!!!!!!!" She screamed before storming out the room muttering words like 'demented' and 'he's the most freakish simian I ever met.' ect. Gibson got up and walked over to a random student and sat on her lap. The kids clapped and cheered mixed with some giggles.

"She doesn't love me back." he sniffed. "Well time to get back in character." he said

"Well done Gibson. You were great." Larissa giggled

"Thank you." he bowed slightly.

"Now its my turn to get my freak on." Antauri said and bounded out of the room and after Miss. Steel.

"This outta be good." Dana smiled. Miss. Steel came running back into the lobby screaming followed by Antauri, Beth, and Mikki.

"Get ready, aim, fire!" Antauri yelled. Mikki and Beth started to throw pasta at Miss. Steel.

"EWW. You rotten kids!" She yelled running away.

"Oo I wanna throw pasta!" Nikki ran to the huge bowl of pasta and chucked it at Miss. Steel. Brown and Storm entered the lobby then saw the maddness. They looked at eachother.

"What on Earth?" Brown shook her head and tried to calm down the other girls who were throwing pasta at Miss. Steel who was now cornered. Storm helped Brown.

"Well this is starting off as a weird day." Storm said

"Can't get much weirder than this." Brown grunted as she held on to Mikki's hands preventing her from throwing more food at the principle.

**Jet**

"We'll be at Egypt soon." the piolet said into the inner com

______________________________________________________________________

**This chapter was pretty long if you ask me.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was at Indiana with my extended family for labor day weekend. I bought lots of stuff there. It was fun. Oh when I was there I saw an Amish guy with a cell phone on his side. O_o How weird is that? **

**Anyway I was thinking that the kids should go sandboarding next chap. If you like this idea let me hear a whoop whoop followed by your comment when you R&R.**

**Who has another idea for the next chapter after they all go sand boarding? Anyone? Don't be shy. I'm not that scary. I'm eating Jello with whipped topping.**

**Love ya guys! **

**R&R**


	18. More pranking and wrestling

**Here Ya Go Pals! Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**The giant sandbox!**

"It's hot in EEEEGGGYPPPT!" Chiro whined.

"It is very hot, Hot, HOT! In Egypt." Jacob complained.

"Don't you worry. We'll be at the hotel soon." Miss. Steel said.

"HOW MUCH LONGER!!!" cried Nikki "I'm gonna have a freak out if I don't get off this bus!"

"Nikki please keep it down!" Brown glared at the crazy girl.

"I 'ave a soar neck." Nikki looked down at her feet. "When did I paint my toe nails?"

**The nice hotel with an AC in every room.**

"I say we hit the pool!" Jinmay exclaimed bouncing alittle.

"We will after we go sandboarding down some dunes." Natasha said

"Wha-?" the students looked around confused.

"We're gonna take skateboards without wheels or snowboards and slide down dunes." Gibson explained

"Why would we do that?" Navada asked

"It's fun. You'll see." Miss. Steel said

"The only down side of sandboarding is climbing back up the dune," Antauri said "but it helps build leg muscle."

"Especially in the hamstring." Gibson added. The 10th graders looked uncertain.

"If you fall, you'd fall in nice coarse sand." said Larissa. Now the kids were even more worried.

"Coarse?" Liz asked

"It will also be warm." Dana smiled. "You kids are being too worried. Your on a school trip. I'm sure your big, dangerous two foot nine inch bluish science teacher won't let anything happen to all of you." she assured

"All but one. And that one would be Navada." Gibson smirked at the girl who gave him a death glare. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Put all your stuff in your rooms and then head out infront to the bus." Beth said

"I'm sorry my friends, but I will not be attending the future event." Brown informed.

"Why not?" Natasha asked

"I'm not the kind of person to sandboard." she said "I rather stay here and read."

"Oh well. Your loss." Storm said making her way to the front doors toward the bus.

"It's a pitty you don't wanna come." Mikki said

"I'll be fine." Brown insisted "You guys have your fun."

**Shuggazoom**

The four simians were sitting in the main room eating pizza and drinking Mountain Dew. (The ultimate burping liquid fuel.) They were also watching a horror movie called _The Descent _(Watched that movie. FREAKY SCARY! Watch it if you love having nightmares.) It was the blood fight scene when a huge belch ripped through the air. "OTTO!" They all yelled in unison.

"It slipped I swear!" He yelled flinging his hands in the air.

"That was just wrong, Otto." Sparx said "Do it like this." He let out a belch big enough to rattle the glasses of pop that were sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Your doing it all wrong!" Mandarin took a deep breathe and let a funny sounding burp escape his lips. "Hopefully you watched and learned." Nova shook her head.

"Boys, boys, boys." She said. "This is how you really get attention." She chugged her Dew then let a series of firecracker-sounding belches. It was so loud it shook the whole robot. Maybe the whole city. The three males were speachless and just stared in awe at the unlady-like display Nova just done. "You boys want lessons on how to belch properly?"

**I'll take you for a ride on my big green trac- Umm . . . Back on Earth . . . . . . .**

The whole class group were standing on top of a huge and steep fifty foot dune called 'Today is your Judgment day.' Meaning that the kids were most likely to die or get killed riding down this hill. (Just kiddin') The students looked down the steep hill uncertain. "I think the name of this dune is some sorts warning." Antauri observed.

"Yeah it's like it's trying to tell us that we might die or something." Zinnaux added

"Wooow." Dana and Larissa said in unison.

"Never realised how slow you two can be." Gibson said walking past them and aslo looking down the hill. "Who's first?"

"I think you should Mr. Gibson." said Navada grinning evily.

"Yeah right." Gibson turned away. Knowing teenage girl would start mocking him if he didn't go down the hill, he finally came to his desicion. He turned to face Navada. "Why don't we both go down together?" "The teenager scoffed.

"Me? Pah-leas." Navada rolled her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Antauri asked.

"NO!" she cried "It's just I don't want to go down a steep sand dune with a blue cyborgnetic monkey who's my substitute science teacher!"

"That's me." Gibson said.

"DO IT NAVADA!" Nikki yelled. Navada finally caved in and agreed. She put her feet on a wheeless skateboard, but didn't seem to notice Gibson didn't have his board whatsoever.

"On ten." Beth started "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,-" Navada got ready bending her legs alittle. "8,9,10!" Navada slid down the hill at a fast speed screaming all the way as Gibson was on the top of the hill laughing his head off along with others except Miss. Steel who feared for her students saftey. Miss. Steel slapped Gibson . . . again, then raced down the dune to catch up with Navada.

"That lady has to stop slapping me." Gibson groaned rubbing his cheek. Navada and Miss. Steel made their way back up the dune. Navada was pale in the face with a hint of anger while Miss. Steel was full throttle furious.

"This isn't looking to good for you Gibby. If I were you, which I'm not, I'd run from Miss. Steel, for she likes to slap certain blue monkeys." Mikki said. When Miss. Steel and Navada got to the top of the hill, Gibson was already back at the hotel reading with Brown, and away from any harm.

"Shall we continue as if that never happened?" Larissa asked

"THAT - THAT DEMENTED MONKEY!!!" Navada screamed.

"Apparently not."

**Back at the Hotel**

The student and everyone else got back from sand surfing and ordered thirty extra large pizza's and while the students waited they chilled in the pool area . . . Well all, but four pranksters! Chiro, Jinmay, Jacob, and Sam sat in a circle discussing and planning a prank to pull on the silver and blue demon monkeys that always seem to know what Chiro's group is doing and talking about behind their backs! (Now you can take a breath) "We can download 'It's a small world into their heads!" Jinmay said. (Mskatee gave me that idea)

"Perfect! We can do it when they're sleeping." Chiro said. "Wait how? Antauri sleeps on his back so the back of his head is gonna be on the pillow and thats the only place to stick the USB cord into."

"WE'LL DRUG HIM!!!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna drug a monkey." Sam said "Thats just weird."

"USE THE FORCE!!!" Jacob shouted. (Ah the many weird and unusual ways of Jacob Allen Hetty.) This time no comment was made. Jinmay broke the silence,

"We can hold him down while the music is being downloaded into his computer." she suggested

"Thats as smart as taking a match to a gas tank. Antauri is strong. Realllllly strong." Chiro said

"DRUG HIM!!!"

"Shh. I know-"

"DRUG HIM!!!" Jinmay whacked Jacob over the head.

"Thank you." Chiro said "Now as I was saying we could-"

"Use the force." Jacob muttered to himself but was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Or we could put him in a trance." Chiro said "With this." he held out a watch with white and blacks swirls twisting round and round. Sam stared at it then fell backward into a trance. "Oh my goodness! It worked!" Chiro exclaimed

"Do you think it'll work on Antauri?" Jinmay asked

"It's fool proof." Chiro grinned "Whatever that means." he added. Jinmay rolled her eyes.

**Behind the hotel (Outside)**

Midnight and Zinnaux were having a tail wrestling competition. The loser of the fight had to buy the thirty large pizza's for everyone that evening. Natives, kids, and some teachers watched the tug-o'-war slash wrestling match. Zinnaux wrapped his tail around Midnights tail. They pulled and swung eachother around. Then a student spoke up,

"Like, Wow. Midnight and Zinnaux's tails look like a couple snakes fighting." the kid said. (I quoted Dark Fox Tailz ight there.) Midnight and Zinnaux looked at eachother outta the corner of their eyes. The two continued to wrestle with their tails pulling and tugging. They started to sweat. The two been at it for a couple minutes now. Finally they both shouted that they gave up.

"What? Now we both have to split the money and each pay half?" Zinnaux asked

"Guess so." Midnight said

"You guys are weird. Where are you two gonna get the money?" Ichigo asked. Midnight and Zinnaux looked at eachother.

**That night in the hotel.**

"Do you have your USB, Chiro?" Sam asked

"Yes. Do you have your laptop?"

"Yes I do."

"Good lets do this." Chiro said. They snuck into Antauri's room. The troublesome teens creeped to Antauri's bed. He woke up as soon as they got to the side of his bed.

"What are you-" Chiro waved the watch in front of his face. He stared at it, mesmerized by the twisting black and white swirls. He fell back into his bed, his eyes blank.

"Turn him over." Chiro ordered. Sam and Jacob did as told. Jinmay took the USB from Chiro and hooked it up to the computer and Antauri's head. She punched in a few buttons. 'Transferring' it said. 'Transfer complete.'

"Good, now let's go do Gibson." Sam said

**Next morning.**

Antauri came out to the lobby humming the tune of It's a small world. This, of course, caught the four prankster teenagers attention. Alittle later Gibson came down from the service elevator with Dana's hand over his mouth. "Uh why do you have your-" Navada asked before she was cut off by a don't-ask look.

"ough the ountia mivide, an oceam rr mmime-" He sung through Dana's hand.

"He won't shut-up." she said. Chiro and friends stifled laughter.

"When _does _he shut-up." Navada said.

"Good point." Jacob joked.

"Hey be nice!" Miss. Steel shouted. Everyone looked at her with a _Is she really sticking up for him? _look on their faces. "You know I don't tolerate harrassment and teasing! Even if your picking on an annoying science geek." she scowled. Dana took her hand off Gibson's mouth, who seemed to stop singing.

"I can't get that stupid song outta my head!" He yelled clutching his head with his hands or paws. (Whatever.)

"_What _song?" Chiro asked knowing the answer. His girlfriend giggled. This of course got the two monkeys suspicious.

"YOU GUYS DID THIS TO US!" Antauri and Gibson yelled in unison.

"STOP YELLING IN THE LOBBY!" Natasha and Miss. Steel shouted back. Mikki, Nikki, and Beth now entered the room singing.

" . . . Hey uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list and, the statue of liberty started shaking her fist. And the people will fly and it's gonna be he-" The three girls stopped singing when they noticed that they had an audience.

"Hey I had to end the chapter somehow." Mikki said.

**______________________________________________**

**Sorry It took me so long to update and this is a rather short chapter so now I'm sorry for two things.**

**Anyway. School kinda in the way of things but, I'll try to add more chapters more offten.**

**My mommy's B-day is coming up. Oct. 3! Yeah. I'm give her 41 hugs and kisses. (Guess how old she's turning.) Oh and I'm going capming at the end of this week for 2.5 days and 2 nights. And it's usally on the weekends were I get to work on my stories most.**

**Thanks to all of ya'll for ideas and possitive reveiws.**

**Luv Ya!**

**R&R **


	19. China and Thousand Islands

**I do not own SRMTHFG! (I think I already told ya that a couple THOUSAND TIMES!!!)**

**EEWWW I found a finger nail in the keyboard! TYLER!**

**

* * *

**

**The jet plane thing**

"We're going where now?" Liz asked

"China instead of India and Thailand." Brown said

"Why?"

"I think it would be a good expirience for you kids," Brown smiled, "I thought you guys would enjoy skateboarding down the Great Wall."

"I enjoy pushing Navada off the Great Wall." Gibson muttered. "TeeHee That would be funny." He thought to himself.

"I, of course, won't be skateboarding with you." Brown said.

"Why?" Liz asked once more.

"I don't do that kinda stuff."

"We'll be landing in China shortly, so please stay seated." Russ (THE PIOLET!) said into the intercom.

**Great Wall**

Storm provided the skateboards and gave everyone who wanted to skate a board. "Please, for saftey reasons only, ware your helment." she said.

"This outta be good." Antauri whispered to Larissa.

"I can't wait to see Navada get hurt." Gibson grinned evily. (Demon, ooc, blue, furball is about to attack.) The students that wanted to skate put on their helments and chose what board they wanted. Navada got a pink board and set it down on the paved wall.

"You guys are gonna be amazed at what I can do." she boasted as she stepped on the board. She pushed the board with her back foot then did a 180 ollie and landed it perfectly.

"Well done, Navada!" Gibson clapped. "Your a talened young girl, I'll tell you that." Navada was shocked at the comment from her sub. that she despised.

"Thank . . You?"

"Hey why don't you try to grind the ledge." Gibson suggested "I'd like to se you do that."

"Okaaay." Navada pushed the skateboard once more then jumped on the ledge. As she grinded down the wall Gibson grabed one of her belt loops and pulled her down. She fell on her butt with a thump. "OOOWW!" She got up and rubbed her behind. "YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING!!!" Navada screamed then ran to Miss. Steel to tell her what her teacher has done. Gibson ran back to where Antauri, Dana, and Larissa were.

"What if she hit her head on the concrete?" Antauri asked not very pleased with the stunt his friend just pulled.

"She woulda got an concusion, of course."

**SHUGGAZOOM!**

Sparx was rolling on the floor while Mandarin was singing American ride. Nova jumped on a tramp that they just recently bought and put in the main room. Otto was reading a book called, 'Macben.' (Get it? Instead of Macbeth it's . . . never mind.)

"I'm board." Sparx moaned getting up and was slightly dizzy from rolling around.

"Jump with me." Nova said.

"YOU THREE WITCHES LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Otto shouted, his eyes not leaving the pages of his book. Moment of silence.

" . . . What are . . you reading there?" Nova asked.

"Macben by Willy Shakespaar." he responded, his face was still in the book.

"Is it a good book?" Sparx asked

"No."

"Why read it?" asked Mandarin. Otto shrugged.

"Nova, truth or dare?"

"Oo I love this game!" Otto threw his book and jumped from his chair to sit with the others in a circle.

"Dare me, Sparky!"

"Pretend to be in a shamwow commercial." Sparx dared

"Wow that's weak." Nova said be fore starting her dare. "Hi, it's Nova showing you this new product I like to call Shamwow!" She started putting on a advertising voice. "It's like a shamie, like a sponge and a towel! Use to wipe up blood from crime scenes, or to get peanut juice off your favorite wall! This rag holds twice it's own weight and obsorbs everything, but the mess your trying to clean up! So what are you waiting for? Get your rip off today!"

"Haha That was good, Nova!" Otto laughed

"Mandarin, Truth or Dare?" Nova asked

"I pick the truth."

"Ever screamed something out loud when you thought it was in your head?"

"Uh Yeah once."

"What did you say?" Sparx asked

"I rather not talk about it." Mandarin said "Sparx truth or dare?"

"I pickle dare."

"Write a love letter to someone you hate." Mandarin told Sparx.

"What if that person is on a different planet right now?"

"Email it!" Nova suggested

"Ooh." Sparx moaned then walked to get his laptop.

_Dear Gibson,_

**Back on Earth**

Everybody was chilling out at a cultural Chinesse themed hotel. Talking on cellphonesm, texting, Facebook and all those necessities. "I got a message from Sparx." Gibson said with a blue laptop on his lap.

"What does it say?" Midnight asked. Students and teachers silenced to hear the message from Sparx.

"It says, _Dear Gibson,_

_I miss you and hope your coming home soon. Stay safe my sweet, little blue prince. _

_Love Sparx_

_P.S. Don't reply to this message._"

The students roared with laughter. "Sparx is sick." Gibson said

"I'm sure he was just messing around." said Zinnaux

"Let's hope." Dana giggled "Sweet little blue prince. I should start calling you that."

"Please don't."

**Later that night. **

"I think you two should just give up this prank war." Larissa said to Gibson and Antauri who were planning on getting Team Chiro back.

"Yeah. You've been at eachother for the whole trip!" Dana agreed

"Not the whole trip." Antauri said "Ever since they threw us in the pool at that French hotel."

"Then we got them back and we were squared until they pranked us again. Chiro and his friends started it." Gibson pointed out.

"Well I will not be apart of this prank war anymore." Dana said firmly.

"Why?" asked Antauri

"Look at you two! Your acting like children!" Larissa said loudly. Almost loud enough to be a shout.

"It's the authors fault we're not in character."

"Antauri is right." Gibson said "Ever since she started writing about us we've been way outta character."

"You know I can hear everything you say." said Mikki walking up behind them.

"Your the on writing everything we say." Gibson once again pointed out.

"Just get on with the prank then we'll be all done with the prank war for now on." Mikki said "Now if you'll excuse me, my favorite program is on."

"Spongebob?" Antauri asked

"Shut up."

**Next morning**

Chiro woke up with Sam and Jacob huddled in a corner. "What's going on guys?" he asked

"Look for yourself." Sam pointed to the opposite side of the room. Chiro walked across to see what they were so scard of.

"AHHHHH!" Chiro screamed "BOO BAHS ATTACK! NO BOO BAH!" Natasha ran into the room.

"IT'S STILL QUIET TIME!!! SO PLEASE SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!!" she yelled before retreating to her own room. Gibson and Antauri, who were waiting just outside of Chiro's, Sam's, and Jacob's room, slapped a high five.

**The same morning just alittle bit later after the Boo Bah incident. In other words. At breakfast.**

"Indonesia? Which island are we going to?" Zinnaux asked

"We're not sure yet." Brown said.

"It's probably going to be a uninhabited island so the beach won't be over crowded." Beth added

"Where ever Russ drops us off, I guess." said Nikki.

"Could someone please refresh my memory. how many more days of this trip? And what are all the countrys that we still are going to?" Liz asked (That was worded funny. Please ignore that last sentence.)

"Three more days of the trip. We might have to make it longer again." Brown informed.

"We still have to go to . . ." Storm took out her planner. "Australia after Indonesia, then to we'll take a ocean liner across the Indian ocean to Madagascar where Mr. Gibson will teacher class in the reinforest,"

"I'll do what now?" he asked

"Then to Brazil,"

"SOCCER!" Mikki half yelled half screamed

"Colombia to get their fantastic coffee, Latin America is next. I'm not sure what we're doing there. Mexico to America again to Arizona, Nevada, then to Michigan so we can say good bye." Storm finished

"We have alot, yet to see." Liz said

"Nevada?" Navada asked "Like my name?"

"No spelt differently." Mikki told her.

"Stupid kid." Gibson said randomly.

"Who you calling stupid!" Navada yelled

"No yelling in my Lobby!" Natasha raised her voice. (Her lobby?)

"Can we just get a move on?" Beth said "To one of the thousand islands we go!"

"Not to be mistaken for the salad dressing." Mikki and Nikki both said in unison.

**Jet**

"Which island?" Russ asked.

"We don't know yet." the tour guides all said.

"Preferably one that is uninhabited." Beth stated

"Alrighty then. In three, two, one." The jet engine's roared as they took off into the sky.

**Unihabited island**

"We're staying here!" Liz screamed. "No hotel, no diner, no pool, no nothing!?"

"No we're just staying the day on the beach, hanging out, chilling out, peacing out, falling out, and all that." Beth said

"We'll be spending the night on the ship and having dinner on it too." Brown added.

"What will we do with the jet?" Navada asked

"It's all been figured out." Storm said "Just have fun on the beach. Change into your swimsuits, get dirty, have fun."

"Soon we'll be having some physical competitions. Won't that be fun?!" Nikki perked

"Obstical courses, tug o' war, races and/or relays, sports and all that fun stuff." Mikki listed

"That sounds like fun doesn't it class?" Miss. Steel asked. The students just stared.

"City Slickers." Mikki mumbled.

"Belive me kids. You will have fun today." Brown said

**half an hour later.**

"We set this obstical course in a way to make physical education fun!" Beth shouted over the tenth graders.

"It's kinda like a relay race slash obstical course." Mikki also shouted

"Listen carefully. It's simple just follow the pink tape markers." Beth instructed. "We'll divide you up into five groups."

"102 divided by 5 is . . 20 point something, so that is how many players will be on each team." Mikki did the math in her head.

"We'd have four extra students." said Brown

"Then we'll have one team with 19 players, which can be a good thing in a relay, or a bad thing in a volleyball match." Mikki said. Storm started to count off the players.

"Team one will have green jerseys, team two will have blue, three yellow, four red, five pink." Nikki informed

"I wanna be on the pink team!" Gibson said sarcasstically

"So sorry, but your gonna be the team captain of the blue team." Mikki said

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"So I don't have to ware a jersey?"

"Suuuure." Mikki rolled her eyes. "Dana will be the captain of the green team, Antauri red, and Larissa will be pink. You don't have to ware the jerseys."

"All right. We got the teams squared away. Let the gaming begin!" Nikki cried

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I'm gonna have to ask you guys a snerious question. ( Did you see what I did there.)**

**Who do you! . . . Think won the Prank War?**

**Opptions, Team A&G or Team Chiro? **

**Cast in you vote with either R&Ring or PMing me. (Your choice.) **

**Please people . . . **

**R&R or die!**


	20. Games Begin!

**Ch. 20**

**Sorry it took so long. (WB) Don't we all hate those things?**

**Try to enjoy it.**

**_**

(I forgot to say who's gonna captain the yellow team! I say Brown should be leader since she's the one who pointed it out to me.) Here's the teams.

Green team

Dana (Captain)

Chiro (secondary captain)

16 other random students

Blue team

Gibson (Captain)

Navada (Secondary. I'm so mean to Gibby.)

Jinmay

15 other students

Yellow team

Brown (Captain)

Sam (Secondary)

17 other students.

(This is the team with 19 players.)

Red team

Antauri (Cap.)

Nikki (secondary)

16 others

Pink Team

Larissa (Cap.) I know she's magenta but, I wanted to have a pink team.

Jacob (Secondary)

15 others

Beth, Storm, and I are the demonstrators/ Game hosts

Ok now . . . Ok now we'll start the story.

-

All the students were wareing their jerseys and streching before the games. After getting warmed up they followed Mikki around to see what they have to do on each obstical. Mikki started to explain the obstacle course and demonstrating. "First you'll walk over this balance beam," She walked over the beam which was above a mud puddle. Mikki ran to another station. "Then you'll climb this rock wall. You'll use this rope to pull yourself up. After that you will swim across this ten foot wide stream. It's only five feet deep and we'll have life guards on duty."

"She said _duty_." Jacob giggled.

"Then you'll run across this sand pit." She started to hop across the pit with stepping stones. "If you slip or loose your footing your gonna get mud all over yourself, because you'll be wet and the sand will-"

"Just show us the next station." Zinnaux grumbled

"Right then you will run and jump over these five hurdles we set up. After that you'll be running to the ocean and swim to the boey out there." she pointed to an orange blob floating on the surface of the water. "Swim back. Run a race to the the finish line." Mikki motioned to pink tape tied in between two palm trees.

"The total length of this course is twohundred-fifty yards." Beth said

"How on Shugga- . . . Earth do you know that?!" Antauri asked

"She knows everything, Antauri, everything." Nikki said getting upclose to his face.

"Back Off Nik. Anyway which ever team gets done first wins. Sorry to say the're won't be any prizes. NO WAIT! The prize will be glory. Now the first person to run through it will be the captains. Then the students. And last the secondary captains. Get lined up. This is a race and as you can see there is only one obstacle course so you wanna be fast." Storm said. Dana, Larissa, Brown, Gibson, and Antauri got lined up and waited till they could go. "On Three. One . . Two . . THREE!" Storm yelled. The four monkeys and human took off running toward the first station. Larissa reached there first. She carefully ran across the beam Dana followed then Antauri but, Brown, being a naughty girl, pushed Antauri into the mud puddle.

"Well that was rude." Gibson said, who was behind Brown. Antauri got back up covered with mud and ran to catch up with his opponents. He grabbed the rope of the climbing wall and pulled himself up then fall of the other side. The students who were paying attention to the race laughed while Larissa checked to see if Antauri was ok. We meet up now with Brown, Gibson, and Dana swimming across the river. Brown was the first to cross. Then Gibson and Dana grabbed his tail and threw him back into the water and passed him. Dana and Brown sprinted across the sand pit following behind them was Larissa then Antauri and Gibson running neck and neck. Antauri pushed Gibson over into the sand. Gibson grabbed Antauri's tail and pulled him down too. The two monkeys began to wrestle as the three girls went ahead. Dana and Larissa managed to jump over the hurdles just fine but, Brown, on the other hand, was having difficulty jumping over them thanks to her wet and sandy jeans. A few seconds later Dana and Larissa were already half way to the boey. Brown gave up on the hurdles and went under instead of over them. And Gibson and Antauri were still in the sand pit fighting.

"Hurry up you two! The others are already swimming back from the boeys!" Beth cried. They paid no mind to her and continued to wrestle. The race to the finish line was all Browns, until . . . SHE TRIPPED OVER A COCOANUT! Then Larissa took 1st, Dana 2nd, Brown 3rd, and Gibson and Antauri never finished. The rest of the kids ran through avioding the two quarling monkeys in the sand pit. Green Team won that round. Blue and red team couldn't win cuase their leaders never finished.

"We'll take an hour break now." Storm said "Play on the beach, swim, and have fun just don't go to far. Our next activity will be sand castle building contest. Whoever with the biggest, strongest, aweso- WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Storm screamed at Antauri and Gibson who were _still _in the sand pit fighting like two year olds with bad tempers. The ceased and stared at her.

"Who won?" Antauri asked.

"Green team. Now get over here and pay attention?" Storm said. "You may go ahead and do whatever." she said to the students. Chiro, Jinmay, and Sam, and Jacob sat around in a circle plotting revenge unaware the prank war came to an end.

"What should we do to get them back?" Sam asked

"How about we do something oringinal? Like draw on their faces while they're sleeping? Or tape a peice of paper on their backs that say, 'Kick Me.'?" Jacob suggested.

"I dun know. I heard Mikki say that the war was over." Chiro said

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled. "Party pooper."

"I can here you guys." Mikki said coming up from behind the friends. "And Dana and Larissa wanted the prank war to end because their boyfriends aren't acting like themselves."

"But thats your fault then." Jinmay pointed out.

"So?"

"So make them go back into character and what not." Sam said

"Hey, Yeah! And after I make them act like themselves again; I will destroy you! Mwahahaha."

"Your crazy." said Chiro

"Way to be! Pointing out the obvious and what not." with that Mikki turned on her heals and went to talk to Beth.

**Shuggazoom**

Otto and Nova were jumping on the tramp they instaled. Mandarin was watching. "So, Mandarin?" Nova called

"Yeah?"

"You thinking about coming back to the goodside?"

"Hmmm. I've been thinking about that. And yes, I belive I might go back after all. I mean . . ." Mandarin moved uncomfortably in his seat. "I kinda missed the feeling of being a good guy. You know: being adored by fans, being loved by teamates, giving, doing good deeds . . ." his voice trailed off.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Mandarin." Nova smiled.

"Your so glad for who feels what way and why?" Sparx said entering the main room.

"Mandarin is on the goodside now." Otto cheered giving the orange monkey a bone crushing hug.

"Mandarin?" Sparx asked

"Yes," Nova said "I think Antauri, Chiro and Gibson will be happy that he has come back."

"You trust him?"

"Why not? He's been sleeping over for quite a few days now and nothing bad happened."

"True, but we should still keep and eye on him."

"Of course," Mandarin said "That would be a smart thing to do."

**On Earth**

"Builders on your mark," Beth shouted "Get set, GO!" The five teams started to build their castles. The team captains couldn't interfear so they watched and talked to one another.

"Hey, Gibson, Antauri, get over here," Mikki whispered from behind a bush. "Are you aware that the prank war isn't done?"

"Larissa and Dana said-" Antauri was cut off.

"The readers don't want the prank war to end."

"Why?" Gibson asked

"I think they like the way you two are so ooc." Mikki said "That or they want the chapters longer. One of those two." The males thought for a moment. Gibson smiled.

"I have an idea what we could do." Gibson said "Zinnaux, Midnight!? We need you two." The dark simians came over to the other prankster monkeys. "We need your help with something." Zinnaux and Midnight looked uncertain.

"Don't worry this a pranking plan coming from Gibson, It can't be bad." Mikki teased. (Actually it came from Dark Fox Tailz.)

"Ok this is the plan . . ."

-

"The judges will now come around and see whose sand castle is best." Beth announced. Mikki, Beth, and Storm walked around rating the castles. 1-10. Meanwhile . . .

"You guys know the plan?" Gibson asked

"Yeah." Zinnaux and Midnight said

"Ok. Good. Now quick before the judges rate their castle." Gibson had a camcorder in his hands and Antauri just sat there and smiled at the event that was about to happen. Gibson quickly turned the camera on when Midnight and Zinnaux approched Chiro's castle. Then suddenly Zinnaux grabbed Midnight's shoulders and tackled him.

**Ha! I love leaving you in suspense!**

**So sorry it took so long. And sorry this chap. is short. Next one will be longer. **

**My bro. is turning 16 on tuesday! YAYZ He's gonna be on the road on his own and stuff.**

**R&R**


	21. Fun stuff

**Next chapter is here.**

-

Zinnaux and Midnight wrestled. Their paws were locked with each other, in fact they were body to body as well as face to face and they even had their tails wrapped together. As they now glared, growled and fought on their tip toes and moving all around. Gibson (With his recorder) filmed the two monkeys smash chiro's team's castle completely. He and Antauri chuckled at the teens shocked faces.

"HEY!" Chiro yelled. "Stop both of you!" Gibson and Antauri laughed in the back ground. "You two are so dead." When the judges walked by Team Chiro's castle they gave it a score of 1.5 for effort. The two quarreling simians stomped the castle until it was as flat as a pancake. They continued to battle it out with one another (In what Gibson would later name the video, War of the Monkeys.) And they weren't looking where they were fighting or going, when suddening?

"Ooh GROSS!" Midnight jumped up.

"What?" Zinnaux asked then jumped too. "SICK!"

"WHAT?!" Miss. Steel ran up to them then tripped over a root of a palm tree and her face went face first into what Zinnaux and Midnight stepped in. "DOG POOP?! SERIOUSLY!" She screeched. The kids roared in laughter.

"HAAHAAHAAA! You're a mess!" Gibson laughed. Miss. Steel reached up and slapped him across the face. (OK Start paying attention how many time Miss. Steel slaps Gibson now.)

"Don't just stand there laughing! Help me up!" She screamed. Antauri gave her a hand and hoisted her up.

"I thought this was a deserted island." Beth said

"I thought so too." Mikki scratched her head. "Maybe it was a different kind of animal."

"HA! Miss. Steel fell in poo poo!" Nikki giggled then snorted. Miss. Steel walked away mumbling.

"I'm gonna wash up."

"No one cares." Zinnaux said. Miss. Steel shot him a death glare before walking onto the jet. The student turned their attention back to the judges.

"Who won?" Nevada asked

"The Pink Team." Storm announced

"YEAH!" Larissa cheered. She gave her team members high fives.

"Good job, Larissa!" Dana smiled.

"Thanks buddy." The two girls looked at Dana's team castle which was complete gone. Antauri and Gibson were still chuckling.

"Why do I have a feeling you two had something to do with this?" Dana asked.

"Because we did have something to do with it." Antauri confessed.

"That's what I thought." Larissa rolled her eyes. "We said no more prank so you can get back in character."

"They will be more in character for the sequel." Mikki said "Promise."

**Shuggazoom. **

"I before E except after C!" Mandarin shouted. "That's some good advice!"

"I know, it helps you with spelling." said Nova

"It all makes sense now." Otto was in awe.

"Yeah. It's like all the weight that was once pushing down on my shoulders lifted and I can finally see the world for the first time without blinking." Sprx said. The other three monkeys stared at him in confusion.

"What on Shuggazoom are you talking about?!" Mandarin half asked half yelled.

"I don't know. Nova, did you bring the pudding? Someone told me that there was gonna be pudding."

"A-are you alright Sprx?" Nova asked

"Why I'm as alright as the next person." he said. Nova sighed.

"Why do I like you again?"

"Cause I silly!"

"NO! Cause you dumb! And you constantly need help with your mentle problems." Nova said in a baby voice.

**Back on Earth.**

"It's getting dark. Everybody to the fire pit for snacks and songs!" Nikki yelled. "Then we'll announce the winners for today's games!" She added. When everyone was around the fire there was conversations about everything that happened that day.

-

**I'm stopping there. I'll update soon. **

**I got a mission for y'all! Go to my profile and do my poll. You get to pick two answers.**

**The reason I told you to keep track of how many time Miss. Steel slaps Gibson is because it's a contest. If you can answer how many times she slapped him throughout the story you get a YouTube video request or a story request. **_**Don't answer yet! The story is not done!**_

**One more thing! You guys didn't want the prank war to end so you guys have to give me ideas for some pranks.**

**R&R Please!**


	22. Deutsch Sprachkurs Krankheit!

**Chapter whatever! I'm gonna start with the students around the campfire and the judges are about to tell the winners of that days games and then they are gonna tell ghost stories and sing songs.**

**Me no own the show or ocs and all that stuff.**

**Enjoy.**

**-**

"Alright is everyone settled?" Beth asked. The students nodded. "Good. Now todays 2nd place team is. . ." Beth bends over as Storm whispers in her ear the runner ups. "The yellow team!"

"YES!!!! OH YEAH! EAT THAT GIANT PILE OF TERDS! YEEEEAAAHH!" Brown jumped up and danced around shouting about her teams 2nd place victory.

"Brown, chill it's only second place." Storm said. Brown stopped and took a deep breath, then blushed hard.

"Right sorry."

"Anyways, First place goes to the. . ." Beth pauses to build suspense. "Pink team."

"Yeah!" Larissa squealed. Dana gave her a hug.

"Congrates my friend!" Dana joined her in squealing while Larissa's team all cheered and the other teams clapped.

"HOW DID MY TEAM LOOSE!?!?" Navada shouted being a bad sport. (One thing you'll learn about Navada. She DOES NOT like losing to no one.) "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WAIT I KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE A SUCKY TEAM!!! THAT'S IT! A SUCKISH TEAM!"

"Navada, calm yourself this instant!" Miss. Steel shouted.

"I WILL NOT! NEXT TIME PUT ME ON A BETTER TEAM SO I DON'T HAVE TO LOOSE!" she screamed.

"NAVADA!" Gibson shouted getting her attention.

"WHAT?!"

"Beruhigen Sie sich und die Welt wäre ein besserer Ort."

"HUH!? Don't speak in your fancy languages!"

"Nah. Ich lieber sehen Sie aufregen führen, dass Sie verstehen mich nicht."

"WHAT!?" Navada screamed getting frustraded.

"Oh schrauben Sie es! Sie sind zu dumm, um zu bekommen, was ich sage." Gibson flung his hand in the air annoyed.

"You are a nut! I'm leaving!" Navada stomped off to the jet to settle down.

"What did you say?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing important. Just some German words I threw together."

"You didn't cuss her out did you?" Miss. Steel asked.

"Frau bist du verrückt? Dies ist ein K + fic.!" Gibson shouted.

"One of these days, Mr. Gibson, you're gonna get the snot beat outta ya." Miss. Steel sighed.

"Ewwww brutto. Das klingt unangenehm." Gibson shuddered. Miss. Steel just shook her head in disaprovel and went to check on Navada.

"You can be very random, Gibson." Chiro said. Gibson shrugged it off.

"El español es un idioma divertido." said Antauri.

"I wasn't speaking Spanish! It was German!" Gibson shouted.

"I know it! I just said maybe you could speak a more common language."

"Like English?"

"That would work." Mikki said "It's not only a common language, It's a language we all speak as well." **(FYI! If you want the translation do to and go to the link that says translator.)**

"Anyway! Lets get to our campfire songs and stories!" Beth said.

-

**Sorry I made this chap. so short. I just wanna start poppin' out these next few chapters.**

**B.T.W I was thinking and . . . I might not make a sequel. 50, 50 percent chance, ladies and gents. I still might but, I might not as well. (Did that make sense?)**

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I love you all but, I would like to write about my ocs too.**

**Oh Gott, oh Gott, bitte sei gnädig! (That was German for, 'Oh goodness, Oh goodness, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!')**

**Lesen und Überprüfung! (Translation: R&R.)**


	23. Rockin' around the campfire!

**Here you go!**

**I Do not own tha songs of SRMTHFG or the OCs.**

**Chapter whatever. Enjoy it!**

**_**

The whole tenth ground were surrounding the fire. "Who is daring enough to sing first?" Mikki asked. She had four large speakers set up and a portable stage.

"OOoo ME!" Nikki jumped up and whispered in Mikki's ear what she wanted to sing.

"Oo Nice!" Mikki said as she handed her the mic. (If you want you can do the same thing you did for bohemian rhapsody in one of the eairlier chaps.)

"I'm gonna sing _Angel of Darkness._" She said into the mic right before Mikki hit the play button.

**Nikki singing: Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**The world is in your hand **

**But I will fight until the end **

The kids stand up and start cheering and clapping.

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**Don't follow your command **

**But I will figth and I will stand **

**Nikki Spoken: **

**When darkness falls **

**Pain is all **

**The Angel of Darkness **

**will leave behind **

**and I will fight **

**The love is lost **

**beauty and light **

**have vanished from **

**garden of delight **

**The dreams are gone **

**midnight has come **

**the darkness is our new kingdom **

**Spoken:**

**Hunt goes on **

**deep in the night **

**time to pray **

**down on your knees **

**you can't hide from the **

**eternal light **

**until my last **

**breath I will figtht ( I will fight...) echoes **

**Now realise **

**the stars they die **

**darkness has **

**fallen in paradise **

**but we'll be strong **

**and we will fight **

**against the **

**creatures of the night **

**She repeats the chorus.**

"That was very good." Beth said. "I'm shocked. Who knew you could sing so good."

"I did." Nikki smiled. "I gotta song we all can sing!"

"What is it, Nikki?" Beth asked.

"It's a Queen song." Gibson and Antauri's ears perked up. "Called _We are the Champions._"

"WE LOVE QUEEN!" Antauri and Gibson shouted in unison. (If you wanna look this song up on youtube you might want to _We are the Champions: live _Because it'll sound better and other reasons.) The students looked at the duet.

"You two could sing the versus." Natasha suggested.

"I wanna hear you two sing!" Beth squealed.

"I rather not hear them sing." Midnight said calmly.

"I heared them sing. Gibson can sing almost exactly like Queen! He can change his voice to basically anythin or anyone he wants." Dana said.

"It's true." Gibson changed his voice to make it sound exactly like Spongebob. "Dahahaha Dahaha *snort* Dahaha." He laughed in Spongebobs squealy voice. The tenth graders laughed.

"And Antauri has a very beautiful, rich basse tenor- sounding singing voice." Larissa said. The kids nodded.

"We heard you and him sing at the prom." A girl said. "I wanted an encore but, didn't get one!"

"Let's stop jibber jabbering and listen to the two then." Mikki put in the CD in the player and pressed the play button.

The music began and Antauri waited for his cue to start singing.

**Antauri: I've paid my dues - **

**Time after time - **

**I've done my sentence **

**But committed no crime - **

**And bad mistakes **

**I've made a few **

**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face - **

**But I've come through **

**Everyone: We are the champions -**

**Gibson: my friends **

**Antauri: And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - **

**All: We are the champions - **

**We are the champions **

**Both Antauri and Gibson: No time for losers **

**All: 'Cause we are the champions - of the world - **

**Gibson: I've taken my bows **

**And my curtain calls - **

**Gibson (spoken fast) You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it! **

**I thank you all!!!**

**Antauri: But it's been no bed of roses **

**No pleasure cruise - **

**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race - **

**And I ain't gonna lose - ah ah ah**

**All: We are the champions - **

**Gibson: my friends **

**And we'll keep on fighting - **

**Antauri: till the end - **

**We are the champions - **

**All: We are the champions **

**No time for losers **

**'Cause we are the champions - **

**Both: of the world - !!! **

**All: We are the champions - my friends **

**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - **

**We are the champions - We are the champions **

**No time for losers **

**'Cause we are the champions - **

**Both Antauri and Gibson: of the Woooooorrrrrllld - !!! **

The kids went crazy shouting and cheering like crazy. "Woo I'm outta breath." Antauri sighed.

"That was insane! I didn't know a geek like Mr. Gibson and a guru like Antauri could sing like that!" Navada exclaimed. "Mr. G. you sound exactly like Queen."

"I know it." Gibson said.

"Any other songs or stories you kids would like to share?" Brown asked.

"I have a story," Navada said. "It's a scary one too. Brace youselves."

"Oh boy," Chiro sighed. (FYI: I Do own this story.)

"One day a tenth grade class at Shuggazoom High just found out that their pregnant science teacher, Miss. Nash, was about to have her baby at any time, so she couldn't teach for the rest of the year." Gibson rolled his eyes. "To fill in for her during her absence she was going to have a evil substitue named Mr. Triss, The kids were, of couse, upset cause they didn't want an evil teacher subbing. So a boy by the name of Chiro, who was leader of a super hero team, suggested that the science geek of the team could be the sub instead of Mr. Triss. It sounded like a good idea at first but, what Chiro didn't know was that the science geek hated everyone, even though Chiro has been living with himfor sometime." The tenth graders glanced at Gibson who smiled at Mikki both thinking the same thing. "The super hero, science geek was named Mr. Gibson. He was a monkey with blue fur and a big head and a long tail. He looked cute and innocent but little did the kids know that he was a manslaughterer-" She was cut off by Gibson's singing and the stareo blasting. **(You might want to look this song up on youtube too. Is very catchy. It's called 3 AM, I'm doing a clean version of it. Warning: If you have an easy stomach, don't read this song! It's all about killing and butchering humans.)**

**Gibson:****..Oh, Oh....Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh.. **

**..Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh.. **

**...Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh.... **

**..Oh..Oh.. **

**[Gibson] (Sorry about the font change)**

**There is no escaping, there's no place to hide **

**You scream "someone save me", but they don't pay no mind...goodbye **

**[1st Verse] **

**Your walking down a horror corridor **

**It's almost 4 in the morning and your in a nightmare its horrible **

**Right there is the coroner, waiting for you to turn the corner so he could corner you **

**Your a goner he's on to you, out the corner of his corner you he just saw you run **

**All you want is to rest cause you can't run anymore your done **

**All he wants is to kill in you front of an audience- **The kids were now shifting uncomfortably.

**While everybody is watching in the party applauding it **

**Here I sit while I'm caught up in deep thought again **

**Contemplating my next plot again **

**Swallowing a calotapin while I'm not in and out of ionamin **

**At the Ramada Inn holding on to the pill bottled in **

**Lick my finger and swirl it round the bottom and make sure I got all of it **

**Wake up naked at McDonalds with blood all over me **The tenth graders looked sick now.

**Dead bodies behind the counter, shoot **

**Guess I must've just blacked out again **

**Not Again **

**[Chorus] **

**It's 3 Am in the morning put my key in the door **

**Bodies laying all over the floor and **

**I dont remember how they got there but I guess I must've **

**Killed em, Killed em **Miss. Steel looked at Gibson with huge eyes. The kids were wondering if he lost it.

**It's 3 Am in the morning put my key in the door **

**bodies laying all over the floor and **

**i dont remember how they got there but i guess i must've **

**Killed em, Killed em **

**[2nd Verse] **

**Sitting nude in my living room its almost noon **

**I wonder whats on the tube maybe they'll show some XXX (That wasn't aproprite) **

**Flipping every channel until I find Hannah Montana **

**Then I reach for the Aloe & Lanolin **

**Bust all over the wall panel and **

**Dismantling every candle on top of the fireplace mantle **

**Grab my flannel and my bandana then **

**Kiss the naked mannequin man again **

**You can see him standing in my front window if you look in **

**I'm just a hooligan who's used to using halucenogens **

**Causing illusions again, brain contusions again **

**Cutting and bruising the skin **

**Razors, scissors and pins **

**Goodness when does it end? **

**Phases that I go through **

**Dazed and I'm so confused **

**Days that I don't know who **

**Gave these molecules to **

**Me what am I gonna do? **

**Pay the prodigal son, The Diabolical one **

**Very methodical when I slaughter them **

**[Chorus] **

**It's 3 Am in the morning put my key in the door **

**Bodies laying all over the floor and **

**I dont remember how they got there but I guess I must've **

**Killed em, Killed em **

**It's 3 Am in the morning put my key in the door **

**bodies laying all over the floor and **

**i dont remember how they got there but i guess i must've **

**Killed em, Killed em **

**[3rd Verse] **

**She puts the lotion in the bucket **

**She puts the lotion on the skin or else it gets the hoes again **

**She puts the lotion in the bucket **

**She puts the lotion on the skin or else it gets the hoes again **

**I bite and I slash, slice and gash **

**Last night was a blast I can't quite **

**Remember when I had that much fun on the half pint of the jack **

**My last Vic and a half, a flashlight of Kim Kardashians butt**

**I remember the first time I dismembered a family member **

**December I think it was I was having drinks with my cousin **

**I wrapped him in Christmas lights pushed him in the stinking tub **

**Cut him up into pieces and just when I went to drink his blood **

**I thought I outta drink his bathwater **

**that outta be fun **

**thats when my days of serial murder **

**manslaughter begun **

**The sight of blood excites me **The kids now looked pale.

**That might be an artery son **

**Your blood curling and screams **

**Just dont seem to bother me none **

**It's 3 Am and here I come **

**So you should probably run **

**A secret passageway around here **

**Man theres got to be one, or no there's probably none **

**He can scream all that he wants top of his lungs **

**It ain't gonna stop me from choppin him up, up **Half the students shivered at that line.

**[Chorus] **

**It's 3 Am in the morning put my key in the door **

**Bodies laying all over the floor and **

**I dont remember how they got there but I guess I must've **

**Killed em, Killed em **

**It's 3 Am in the morning put my key in the door **

**bodies laying all over the floor and **

**i dont remember how they got there but i guess i must've **

**Killed em, Killed em . . .**

"HAL GIBSON!!!" Miss. Steel shrieked. The Sophamores laughed when she screamed his full name. "WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE BY SINGING THAT SONG?!?!"

"Thaaaat - I'm a manslaughterer, serial killer, deranged, psycho path." Miss. Steel swipped him across the cheek hard enoguh to knock him down and to make it worse she was waring a ring. Gibson's cheek started to bleed bad out of the fresh cut the ring made. "Ooo Yeah I quess I had that coming."

"Serves you right! Interupting my story like that!" Navada shouted. She also gave him a slap across the opposite cheek. Gibson groaned.

"Why am I the one always getting slapped?" He stood up. Then looked at Antauri and hit him lightly and playfully on the forehead. "There I feel better now." Antauri rolled his eyes. Dana inspected Gibson's cheek.

"That cut might need stitches." Gibson moaned again.

"Why!? Ever since I became a teacher at that bloody school bad things have been happening." Dana awwed at this and gave him a peck on the non-bleeding cheek.

"You see if you two were in character that wouldn't be happening." Larissa said.

The rest of the night went smoothly and the kids went to bed at around (4 am in the morning and- Nah jus' kiddin') 12 AM.

**The next morning.**

The kids woke up and got ready for the day. Gibson got up and he had three stitches on his cheek.

"OH! You got it stiched up, I see." Antauri said. "So that was what all the screaming was lastnight."

"It woulda helped if Dana numbed me." Dana just smiled and gave him a hug.

"HEY!" Midnight cried. "That's my candy bar!!!"

"I want it!" Zinnaux yelled back. Midnight growled and tackled Zinnaux.

"Those two can't last a day without fighting can they?" Antauri sighed.

"Yeah. And you know what is even weirder? They seem to be the best of friends." Larissa pointed it.

"GIVE IT BACK!!!" Midnight screeched. The two monkeys wrestled around on the ground kicking up dust and fling dirt in eachothers eyes.

"C'mon kids! We gotta get going! We're behind schedule!" Brown called in a blowhorn. The kids boarded the jet getting ready to take off.

_

**I'm so sorry if I forgot to make the last song 100 percent clean.**

**R&R if you liked it.**


	24. Hallo Australië

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

-

"Where are we headin' next?" asked Navada.

"Why can't you kids remember anything?!" Brown said loudly. The kids stared at her with coma faces. (Thats a joke in my schools 8th grade band.) "Ugh! Never mind. You'll see when we get there."

"Australia." Miss. Steel said.

"What are we gonna do there?" Chiro decided to annoy her by bombarding her with questions.

"We're going on a _Safari_."

"I though a safari was Swahilian not Australian." Gibson joined in with Chiro.

"It is."

"Then why did you say we were going on a safari?" Chiro asked "Because I thought it was called a _udhëtim_ in Australia."

"No you silly duck! That's Albanian! It's called a journey or trip in Australia!" Gibson said.

"Ri-ght. Now I remember. What sorta adventure are we going on, Miss. Steel?"

"In time young Chiro." Miss. Steel sighed.

"Are we gonna ride in Jeeps."

"You'll find out soon, Mr. Gibson."

"Are we gonna eat armadillos?"

"Ew No. Why would you even ask Antauri?"

"Why are we annoying you?"

"Because, young Chiro, you're all retards."

**Australia!!!**

"WHOOOOAAA! Hot!" Jacob yelled as soon as he got off the jet. "Can someone remind me why they call it down under again?"

"It's the only continent, aside from Antartica, located fully south of the equator." Gibson said. "I feel like I'm getting my sanity back. . ."

"Your welcome." Mikki said. There was a hum in the distance and on the horizon was at a bus

"DARN IT THOUGHT WE WERE TAKING JEEPS!" Gibson yelled. "Darn you Mikki for making me so ooc." Once everyone found a seat Storm went to the PA and spoke.

"We will be going to the Gibson desert to an oasis to handout and swim." Storm exclaimed. "And no I'm not talking about your manslaughter crazed teacher!" The kids laughed. "Sit back and relax. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

(Got this next idea from Storm Uchiha.)

Gibson sat down toward the center of the bus and streched his legs out on his chair leaning his back against the window. and rested his head on the seat in ront of him.

"Hey Mr. Gibson!" A random student called.

"Yes?"

Why is your fur blue?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Mr. Gibson." Another student questioned.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea how many stars are in the galaxy?"

"Over 9,000!"

"Well dir! Mr. Gibson. There has to be like billions and billions of stars." said another

"Mr. Gibby is kinda dull."

"He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"I thought you were the smartest on the Hyperforce!" soon basically every kid on the bus started to ask and talk about Gibson calling him dumb a killer and asking him things like 'Would you rather eat a bug or go sky diving' and all that crazy stuff.

"Mr. Gibson are you gonna marry Dana?"

"Mr. Gibson how many kids do you want?"

"Mr. Gibson do you like chickens?"

"Mr. Gibson are you ill?"

"Mr. Gibson can you scratch my back?"

"Mr. Gibson-

"WILL YOU KIDS JUST SHUT YOUR TRAPS SO I CAN TEXT MY FRIENDS WITHOUT YOUR CONSTANT YELLING!?!?!?" The kids stared dumbfounded at the annoyed blue male with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Shut you mouths now or forever hold your peace." he said calmly. There was a moment of silence.

"Mr. Gibson are we giving you a head ach?"

**Finally at the Gibson desert oasis.**

"Lets throw Antauri and the killer in the water again to show them who the dominate speicies really are." Sam said

"You worded that funny." Jinmay said

"I'm with you Sam-I-Am." Chiro grinned "But this time lets hold them under water."

"Are you bloody mad! You'd kill them!" Jinmay shouted loud enough so Gibson could hear from the other side of the oasis.

"Hey I'm the only murderer here!" he called to them then resumed talking to Dana and Midnight.

"We'd only kill Gibson cause he's the cyborg. Antauri will live." Jacob joked. Now let's meet up in Dana, Gibson, and Midnight's convo.

"I disagree. I think if Scooby goes solo is a great idea." Gibson said.

"But he's a coward unless he has his Scooby snacks to make him brave or stronger." Midnight argued.

"GUYS! You're arguing over a kids show." Dana cut in.

"Gasp! Scooby Doo is a show for evryone! Not just kids!" Gibson said with wide eyes.

"Hey! Let go of me this instant!" Antauri screamed before he was thrown into the cold water of the oasis by Jacob and Chiro.

"I have a feeling I'm next. Gotta go." Gibson activated his jet pack and took off.

"Where on Shugga- . .Earth does he plan on going?" Chiro asked.

"Away from you guys." Dana said.

"What started this whole prank war in the first place?" Larissa asked Chiro. Chiro hesitated before answering.

"I don't really know . . ." Chiro thought. "Oh I remember! It all started when we threw Antauri and the killer into the pool at that one hotel . . . So now we're gonna throw them into an cold water oasis."

"Why don't you-" Midnight was cut off by Antauri shouting at Chiro.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!?!?"

"ANTAURI! You are all wet!" Beth pointed out.

"Great now he'll have that wet monkey smell." Zinnaux said

"I have no fur to make me smell . . ."

"I'm back from Canberra." Gibson yelled decending from the sky.

"You went all the way to Canberra!?" Mikki said in disbelief. "That's on the other side of Australia!"

"It's not that far away when you travel at speeds of light." He said landing on the ground.

**Back on Shuggazoom**

"NO YOU DO IT!" Sparx yelled at the green simian. They had just got into a fight over who should clean Chiro's bathroom.

"I don't wanna clean Chiro's bathroom! That's gross! Besides he didn't use it all week!"

"So clean it!" Sparx shoved his green brother. Otto took his revenge by shoving him back. Soon the two simians were rolling on the floor pushing eachother and hitting the other. Otto picked Sparx up and threw him into the giant TV monitor cracking the screen. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Sparx got up and tackled Otto. Mandarin and Nova ran into the room and saw the two brothers fighting.

"Hey both of you knock it off!" Mandarin shouted grabbing Otto by the tail and pulling him off Sparx while Nova held Sparx back. Nova looked at the TV.

"Why can't you two act alittle more like Antauri and Gibson?!" Nova yelled.

**Australia . . .**

Antauri tackled Gibson to the ground and started to wrestle his brother because of a dumb argument over Scooby Doo. Gibson pushed Antauir off him then slammed him shoulder into his silver friends stomach.

"You two stop this instant!" Dana yelled the sighed. "Why can't you get along like Sparx and Otto?"

-

**Well . . . That was a short chapter . . . not one of my shortest though.**

**Hey guys! Check out my new ****poll and vote**** or if you don't like the answers on the poll, ****PM**** me and give me your oppinion. **

**Sooooo . . . DO THE POLL AND R&R OR I'LL SEND GIBSON THE MANSLAUGHTER AFTER YA! Hell hath no fury like Gibson on his killing fetish days. **


	25. Druncken madness & Lizards

**First of all . . . HAPPY. . late. . NEW YEAR!!! **

**ok now . . .**

**Yet another new character! Everyone meet . . .**

**Nah you'll see.**

**-**

The whole 10th grade class all sat around doing nothing but talk and text in the mid-day heat. Then Mikki got every ones attention with a whistle and made an announcement. "Everyone a new guide has just come over seas to help us with our little 'expedition.' Her name is Cara." Mikki said. Then a 5ft 2in, girl with wavy, golden brown, shoulder length hair and light blue eyes ran up to Beth and hugged her tightly.

"SISSY!!!" Cara yelled as she tackled her.

"Wha-!" Beth exclaimed. "Get off!"

"I take it you two are related?" Brown said. "Hopefully we won't have any family issues."

"Oh no. I heard they get along most the time." Said Mikki.

"Can you please let go?" Beth pouted.

"Aww you know you like it." Cara giggled loosening her grip a tiny bit.

"Now that you met your new guide," Storm interrupted. "We should probably get some lunch now."

"Where do we go?" Natasha asked. "There ain't no bar _or _pub anywhere here!"

"These kids aren't old enough to go to a bar, Nat." Nikki said.

"I saw a restaurant on my way here." Cara said. "It was called . . . the . . . uh. . . OUTBACK STEAK HOUSE! . . . . Yeah that's it."

"We're going outback tonight!" Nikki sang.

**At the outback. (Well . . . You know what I mean.)**

Navada and her possy of friends where talking about spiking there teachers drink. (This idea came from Storm Uchiha.)

"What do we spike his drink with Nava?" one of her friends asked.

"Super, intense, killer, spice rum of course!" Navada said.

". . .How are we gonna get that?"

"I have my sources." Navada grinned as she pulled out a bottle of spice rum and shook it alittle. "Now all I have to do is wait for the waitress to come." a little later the lady holding the guides and teachers drink orders came to there table. Navada walked up to the table. "Hey Mr. Gibson!"

"Oh no. What do you want?"

"Can you explain the Pythagorean Theorem?" Gibson raised his eyebrow suspicious then switched to his lecturing tone, (Which you won't read to often in this story), and began.

"Pythagorean theorem is an equation relating to the lengths of the side of a right triangle. It's really easy actually simple 7th grade, pre-algebra. The sum of the squares of the legs of a right triangle is equal to the square of the hypotenuse. The formula is A squared plus B squared equals C squared. See there is also a thing called the Pythagorean Triple which is a set of positive integers which satisfies the Pythagorean theorem. Then there is the Pythagorean identities or circle identities. Trig identities relating sine with cosine, tangent with secant, and cotangent with cosecant. Derived from the Pythagorean theorem. Got it?" (Copied off school notes from my 7th grade year.)

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks Mr. G!" She ran back to her table. Gibson turned his attention back to Brown.

"I know manslaughter is a mistake. That's why you should call me a butcher or just plain deranged slaughter or Mr. Gorey. HA Get it? Cause killing is . . . gorey . . .?"

Back to Navada's table. "Didya'doit?"

"Yeah. I managed to pour out half his glass of, whatever he ordered, into my water bottle and poured all of the rum in." Navada said with triumph.

"He's gonna notice the alcohol."

"We'll see." The possy of girls looked back to see the glass of pop/soda/carbonated drink (Depending where you live.) up to his mouth. He immediately pulled the glass away and studied it.

"Something wrong?" Midnight asked.

"No, It's just. . . Australia's pop here is _REALLY _strong." He shrugged and took another sip. "Taste good, though."

"Get him to chug at least two more of those and he'll be drunk, Drunk, DRUNK!" Navada laughed. She high fived her friends.

**After lunch.**

Gibson was dragged ouyt of the restrant saying weird and unusaul things. The tenth grade walked up to a road then suddenly Gibson flung his hands in the air, spread out his arms and legs and yelled at the kids. "Everyone STOP! Y-you know what *Hic* happened to the little chicken that c-crossed the busy intersection*hic*?!" He said very slurred.

"Why couldn't _I, me, moi_ get drunk?" Natasha complained.

"Cause you . . cause you don't know what it mean to g-get mighty choo choo train afta YOOOOOU!" Gibson said. "Insert James Bond reference . . . HERE!" He got up and started to shimmy against a wall. "Oh Toto! I don't _think_ we're in Kansas anymore!"

"I fear for my friend." Antauri said.

"Strange. He didn't order anything with alcohol." Cara said. "I should know! I was sitting right next to him and Brown go on about how manslaughter is a accidental killing!" Gibson collapsed on the dusty ground and covered his eyes with his hand and started to sing at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE MY ONLY SUNSHINE/ YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GREY/ YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR HOW MUCH I LOVE YOOOU./ PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAAAAAAY!!!" Gibson sung. "I dedicate that song to my lovely Dana. She is mah pretty and she shall never, not be mah pretty!" he started singing again. "Dana is my pretty! Pretty Dana is!" Dana started blushing as she helped her boyfriend up.

"Please Gibson don't do that." she whispered.

"I. Am. A. MOO COW!"

Larissa smiled. I'm so glad I'm not the one with the drunken boyfriend." She gave Antauri a little peck on the cheek. Zinnaux stared at this and made him think of his girl friend.

"Huh. If only Blackrose were here. I'd show you a real kiss."

"Stop talking like that about my sister!"

"Nah you're just jealous." Beth said.

"Am not." Zinnaux shouted.

"STAND BACK! I'M GONNA RUN UP THAT, THERE TREE!" Gibson said before running full speed toward a huge round oak. He failed of course. He ended up smacking the tree and falling backwards a few feet. "Who put thouth darn lady bugth in dah way!?!?!" The sophomores burst into laughter. "YOUSH GUYSH ARE SHOOO NOT FUNNY!" Gibson said holding a bleeding nose. "Dish id terrible! Mah nod ib running!"

"I some how new that was gonna happen eventually." Midnight said.

"O-okay." Cara said "While Dana takes care of the drucken slaughter, we will have a lizard catching contest." She gives each group a bucket.

"Oh boy. Lizards." Chiro said. "I'll rock at catching those stinkers."

"What are our groups?" Jinmay asked.

"Same as the ones in Indonesia." Brown said

"On my mark! One, Two, GO!" Nikki yelled. The kids started scrambling around looking for lizards.

"We shoulda warned them about the poisonous lizards." Storm said. "Heh. It would be funny if a kid came back with a komodo dragon. They would win for sure!"

"Poisonious lizards!!!" Miss. Steel cried.

"Relax Miz. Steeeeeel!" Gibson swayed back and forth. "Da kiddies can handle da poison! They izz smartical-rific!" Gibson hiccuped. Miss. Steel softly pushed Gibson head which caused him to fall back and land on his rear. "Not coolio! Miz. Steelio!" After a few minutes of catching lizards Brown blew a whistle as a signal to stop.

"Okay time for the final count!" Brown said "Larissa's team has six lizards. Dana's four. Antauri's eight. Mine three and a half." She motioned to a decapitated lizard. "And Gibson's team has six too. Antauri's team won!" The team cheered for joy as the other teams clapped. (Not as enthusiastic as the winners.)

"Now the winning team gets a huge scoop of imaginary congratulations ice cream!" Nikki said. Antauri rolled his eyes.

"Quick team! Eat your ice cream before it melts." Antauri said sarcasstically. Then outta the blue there was a scream followed by a splash.

"Midnight! You boob! Look what you did!" Zinnaux yelled wadding in a swamp that Midnight obviously pushed him into.

"Aw man! Zinny! You have got a bad swamp gas smell! I should know my house is surrounded by wet lands!" Mikki held her nose. "How'd this happen?"

"Zinnaux was trying to take my milk away from me!" Midnight said. Zinnaux grabbed the milk carton Midnight was holding and tore it away from him.

"Mine! It was mine first." Midnight tackled him onto the dusty ground ripping the milk and getting it all over them. They rolled back in the swamp but didn't stop their mini rumble. "You broke the milk jug!" Zinnaux shouted. "Now nobody gets fresh milk!"

"They are gonna smell sooooo bad!" Mikki said. "C'mon boys we gotta get going soon. Over seas we go!"

"Chop, chop." Cara clapped.

"Andalay!" Beth added.

"I still want my milk." Zinnaux mumbled.

**_**

**The chapter where the tenth grade class goes home there will be a wrestling royal. All the boys against each other! (Dark Fox Tailz great idea)**

**Next destination! . . . Madagascar! Ocean liners are fun and that's how the tenth grade is gonna get there!**

**This chapter was fun to write hopefully it's fun to read.**

**Important note: . . . Well to me at least.**

_**My B-Day is on the last day of this month. (31) I'll be 14 soon! YAY can't wait!!! And all I want for my birthday is a great big virtual hug from all of ya'll. *Stretches arms wide* I'm waiting. Okay you don't have to give me one right at the moment because I'll probably update again soon.**_

**Another thing I'd like to say:**

**WELCOME CARA TO MY STORY!**

**and . . .**

**I need more people to do the pol cuz so far I only have three voters.**

_**Anyway . . . You guys don't want to be 'Not coolio. Like Miz. Steelio.' do you? No? Well then R&R!!! ...and do the poll if you haven't already.**_


	26. Admiral vs Admiral

**Here be the next chapie. Enjoy. *Rocks out to **_**Fireflies **_**by Owl City* The next chapter is gonna be totally dedicated to the monkeys still on Shuggazoom.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

A huge ocean liner was just off the coast of an Australian beach and was waiting for all the kids to board onto it. "Everyone we need to make groups of eight! We will need to take these row boats to get to the ship!" Miss. Steel shouted to the crowd of kids. Soon every kid was divided up with their friends or boyfriends/girlfriends. Dana leaned over to Larissa and whispered in her ear.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Where is yours?"

"I don't know."

"They're already on the liner." Zinnaux said.

"Why?" Dana and Larissa asked in unison.

"They said they had to, 'Get ready'." Midnight quoted.

"Uh. What is that supposed to mean?" Nikki asked. Midnight shrugged.

"Whatever it means; we'll find out soon." The monkeys got onto a row boat.

"Wait a sec . . ." Zinnaux activated his jet pack and flew into the air and toward the huge passenger ship.

"Should of thought of that." Dana said before taking off as well, Larissa followed after shortly as well as Midnight. After about 25 minutes the whole tenth grade is on board and finding the cabin's for the night and put all their stuff in the cabins before meeting back on deck to hear the instruction safety rules, etc. After fifteen tedious minuets. Cara went to make an announcement.

"Kids I want you to meet a new girl named, Adeliegh St. Nash! She is a new guide."

"How many guides do we need on this trip?" A random girl asked.

"With this class, We need all the help we can get." Brown said.

"That's for sure." Storm agreed. Adeliegh stepped out of the captains cabin to greet the students. She had long-ish, ginger red, hair and was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a purple and violet stripped sweater and purple and blue sneakers and a golden watch on her belt.

"Hi everyone." she said quietly with a Irish accent. The kids starred at her blankly. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing, sweetheart. I guess they think your accent sound a little bit . . .different." Miss. Steel said. An easily recognized, higher-pitched, male voice came from behind her.

"You'll get used to it! Those demons mock me all the time!" Gibson said also stepping out of the captains cabin and Antauri followed. The kids burst into laughter and 'Aww They're so cute' frenzies. Both Antauri and Gibson were dressed in Navy Admiral uniforms. **(Me: DAAAAAAAW! C'mon you know you're going, awwwww, too!)** Antauri in a US Navy, white summer colored jacket and golden cuffs.(With a white long-sleeve undershirt.) and long pants with 5 star golden shoulder boards and a pocket on the chest with a golden chain watch as the contents in the pocket. He wore a white summer bodied hat with a black visor, the letter 'A' was on the front. A black tie around his neck and a tie clip on it as well. On his feet he wore thick, ink black, navy boots that went up to his shin. His jacket had many gold service stars and badges. Gibson, on the other hand, wore a British naval uniform. A royal blue jacket and pants, similar to Antauri's with gold cuffs and white long-sleeved undershirt, a royal blue tie around his neck. He also has his share of gold stars and badges. It was exactly like Antauri's but it was more curvier around the waist and his hat was navy blue bodied and black visor with a 'G' on the front of it. Both well dressed simians carried a golden grip saber in an beautifully designed case around their waist. **(Check out my profile for the uniform images)**

"What on Shugga- . . .Earth are you guys wearing?" Beth asked.

"Did I give you permission to speak!?" Gibson shouted. The students went quiet. "I was kidding. . .Heh."

"Mr. Gibson went from a deranged killer to a British Admiral." Chiro whispered.

"Oi! And you will now refer to me as Admiral Gibson, and Antauri is now Commodore Antauri!"

"Och! What makes you think you can be above command! You are NOT fit to be Admiral! Och!" Antauri said in a Scottish accent and lingo.

"Aye. I may not be a good admiral but when I put on this uniform I'm-"

"We're both wareing admiral uniforms and you can't do owt about that unless you rip the clothes off me body!"

"Eek! Sick! I would never do that!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Chiro cut in, in a firm and demanding voice. The others stared at him.

"Whoa! Go Chiro! I think he should be Captain!" Jinmay piped up.

"I second that motion." Adeliegh replied shyly.

"Fine he can be captain. But FYI: Captain is below command than Admiral and Commodore."

"Gibson, we're both admirals! Man I outta spank your bahookie!"

**Ten more mins. of fighting. And they finally make there decision that they would be both admirals.**

Gibson was giving a science lecture to his students since they haven't been in school for the whole week.

"Which one of you blokes can tell me what Rah rah rah, ah ah ah ah- ruhma-ruhma-ma-maa, Ga ga Oo La la equals!?"

"Mr. Gibson this is supposed to be an educational science study!" Miss. Steel cut in.

"Bang on! You get a gold star Elizabeth."

"You are not to call me by my first name!" Gibson shrugged it off and continued with his lecture.

"

**-**

**Sorry It's short. Like I said before will be revolved around the monkeys back on Shuggazoom.**

**OMG! I don't think you care but if you do care about whatever it is I'm gonna talk about then listen! I just recently found out that I'm not ONLY Dutch but I'm French-Canadian too!!! How cool! I'm like Artisan Brownie! Sorta . . .**

**And if you're wondering what Och and owt means. It's Scottish lingo. owt means anything and och means Well! in a slightly insulted way and bahookie . . . I think you know it means (buttocks.)**

**In Navy the order of leadership is Admiral, Commodore, (Which is why Antauri and Gibson were fighting who would be more powerful.), general, captain, then i think it's officer then cadet.**

**FYI: If you remember in ****chapter 17: Romance,Pranking,Extending the trip.**** Gibson shouts out Miss. Steels first middle and last name. (Elizabeth Dawn Raenee Steel) I think I'll put her bio on my profile.**

**I put links on my profile so you can get a visual on what Gibson's and Antauri's uniform look like. Check 'em out! **

**R&Ring!!! Or I'll cry. . . JK!**


	27. Authors Note

**Authors note: I am sorry to say, my friends, that my computer has been infected with many viruses so this will be the last time you will hear from the story until I get the computer fixed. In about a month or two I'll update once my p.c. is fixed. Sorry again.**

**Luv ya all!**

**~Mikki**


	28. Phobias, Questions, and a Untold Lecture

**OMG! Could it be? A new chapie? AHHHHH! (Deranged fill in.) I missed you guys A LOT! Anyway on with the story! WOOT!**

**Enjoy it!  
**

**

* * *

**

Otto, Nova, and the red one were all in the main room having a serious discussion.

"Have you guys ever heard of geliophobia?" Otto asked. Nova and Sparx shook their heads. "It's fear of laughter . . . I think Antauri might have it." Nova and Sparx chuckled.

"How about venustraphobia?" Sparx smiled. The other two simians shook their heads. "It's a fear of beautiful women. How much you wanna bet Gibson has that!" Sparx and Otto busted out laughing.

"Ablutophobia. Fear of bathing or washing. I think you have that Sparx." Nova said coyly.

"**Arachibutyrophobia. Fear of Peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth."** Otto said nonchalant. Nova cocked an eye brow.

"There's a fear for _that_?" Nova shook her head. "Somebody who came up with all these phobias needs to get a life." Mandarin walked into the room.

"." He said before exiting once more. The three simians sat there staring at the door Mandarin just appeared out of.

"I think that was a fear of long words." Otto said.

"Phobophobia is a fear of fear." Sparx said.

"Like I said. Someone who came up with these need to get a life." The golden simian shook her head.

"I'm sorry I gotta switch topics now because I wanna talk about stupid questions that make you think." said Otto.

"'Kay, go for it." Sparx sat back.

"Why are softballs hard?" The green monkey asked. Nova and Sparx looked at each other and shrugged. "Why must you stop at a drive through?" Again Sparx and Nova did not answer. "Can blind people see their dreams? Why is an electrical outlet called an outlet when you plug things into it? Shouldn't it be called an inlet. Why isn't 11 pronounced "onety-one"? What color would a smurf turn if you choked it? " Otto finished and the other two monkeys just sat staring at him not making a single movement.

"Th-those are good questions Otto . . ." Nova trailed off. "The truth is Otto I really don't know." Sparx smiled.

"I don't know why eleven isn't pronounced onety-one, either."

**Madagascar **

The tenth grade class are now sitting along a white sand beach talking and having fellowship.

"Where are we going after this?" Chiro asked no one in particular. Gibson looked at his schedule.

"Brazil then Colombia, after that is Latin America, Mexico, Arizona-"

"My cousin is wanted in that state!" Jacob said. Gibson cocked a brow at Chiro's friend.

"Erm . . . 'Kay. Then It's to Nevada." Navada looked up at her substitute teacher. "What?"

"You said my name?" she scowled.

"I was talking about the state, Navada." Gibson looked back at the schedule. "Then back to Michigan. So basically we have seven more destinations." Zinnaux scratched his head.

"Long trip." He muttered. "Do they do this every year?" Miss. Steel nodded.

"Tenth graders go to Earth. For the senior year we come back to Earth but stay in Europe."

"So what are we doing here?" Navada asked.

"Mr. Gibson is going to give a lecture in the rainforest." Miss. Steel said. The kids groaned. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm not to thrilled about it either." Gibson sighed.

"Do I have to listen to that lecture?" Zinnaux asked curling his upper lip in disgust.

"No. I'm not going to listen to it either." Antauri said. Gibson eyes dilated and he growled.

"Wha- Why?" Gibson asked. Antauri didn't answer.

"Shall we just get this show on the road?" Mikki asked. Beth spoke up.

"Everyone follow me." She said walking into the forest. The sophomores following. Later all the kids were sitting around Gibson as he taught them chemistry. He walked up to Dana and asked the kids.

"Now kids. Do you think Dana and I have chemistry?" The kids rolled their eyes. "I was kidding." An awkward silence lingered for a while. Miss. Steel interrupted.

"What's wrong Mr. Gibson?" Gibson shook his head.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Actually I didn't really prepare a science lesson for the kids." Miss. Steel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine! Class dismissed. Go hang out on the beach or something." The kids ran off and it was just Miss. Steel and Gibson now. The principle walked up to the blue monkey. Her face merely inches away from his. "You are on my last nerve, son. You better watch it." Gibson winced at her breath.

"Ever consider eating a mint . . . or brushing your teeth?" Miss. Steel growled and used the back of her hand to slap him across the face. Gibson groaned. Miss. Steel grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"You should really adjust your attitude, Hal Gibson. Or I'll adjust it for you." She released him from her grasp and stomped away. Gibson sat in the forest alone for another moment before getting up and heading toward the beach where everyone else was. On the beach Antauri and Larissa were laying down side by side on the sand. Gibson sat down next to them.

"That was fast." Larissa said. She looked at the blue male. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Gibson scratched his head. "I didn't prepare a lecture, Miss. Steel got angry, now I'm here talking to you." He mumbled. Zinnaux and Midnight walked up to the trio of monkeys and sat down.

"Miss. Steel is fumed. What did you do?" Midnight asked. Gibson groaned.

"I just finished explaining what happened to them." Adeliegh then walked up to the mesh of colored monkeys.

"Why Miss. Steel so angry?" Gibson looked at her for a long moment then got up and walked away. "What's wrong." She asked Antauri. The silver monkey shrugged. Larissa got up and brushed herself off. "I'm going to go find Dana." She kissed Antauri's cheek and left. Gibson walked up to Miss. Steel who is sitting by a fire and sat next to her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

* * *

**Sorry It was short. I'm still trying to jump back on this story. I realized that half the people that used to like this story or have an oc in this fic. aren't even interested in SRMTHFG! anymore. I guess that's what happens when I don't update in a long time.**

**Please R&R! :)  
**


	29. Madagascar to Brazil

**Yay! Another chapter! Woot-ness!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Madagascar**

A few hours after the untold lecture the tenth graders are now all gathered around one of the many chaperons.

"This next game is called Slap the Nerd. The objective of the game is to track down the nerd and slap him before anyone else does. You will be divided into groups of five. There are a total of three nerds that you have to hunt down and slap. You can only slap the same nerd once. Whoever slaps all three nerds first wins. Any questions?" Beth finished the explanation. Chiro raised his hand.

"Who are the nerds?" Beth chuckled and glanced over to Miss. Steel, Gibson, and Brown.

"Wait a minute! I am not a nerd!" Brown protested.

"We know. You're just playing the role of a nerd." Mikki said.

"Where do we slap them?" asked a random student.

"Anywhere as long as the place is not offensive. And you are not allowed to slap hard. Make it more of a tap." Mikki said. "Alright now divide into your groups of five, and nerds I would start running if I were you." The trio of so called 'nerds' looked at each other and hauled butt into the forest.

"I say. This is already quite amusing." Antauri smiled. Minutes later the kids are combing the forest in search of their victims.

(**With Chiro's team)**

"We've been searching for hours!" Jacob sighed. Sam pushed him slightly.

"It's only been three minutes."

"I call slapping Mr. Gibson." Navada said.

"What do you have against him?" Jinmay asked.

"Everything. We just don't like each other."

"Look! I saw Miss. Steel behind that tree!" Chiro exclaimed pointing to a big canopy tree. The kids run toward the tree and look behind it to find Miss. Steel crouching down. Chiro lightly tapped her shoulder. "One down two to go." The team of kids ran off again looking for the other two 'nerds'. Half an hour later they had a winner of the game. A group of three girls and two boys slapped all three nerds first.

"Congrats on winning the most pointless game of your life!" Cara said. She then noticed that the victims of the kids have not yet emerged from the rain forest. "Where are the nerds?" she asked. As if on cue the females of the trio of nerds stumbled out of the forest in a conversation.

"I got slapped four times." Brown complained. Miss. Steel scoffed.

"I got slapped six times!" she snapped back. A groan was heard coming from the forest. The similar blue substitute came from the forest with several bruises all over his body.

"I lost count after twenty." He moaned and slumped down onto the soft beach sand.

"How'd you get slapped so many times?" Brown asked.

"I climbed up a tree and a group of kids found me so they started to throw rocks at me to get me down. One rock hit me in the forehead and I fell only to get tangled up in a mess of vines in the process. I couldn't move or run away for the rest of the game."

"How did you get out of the vines?"

"After about thirty minutes of struggling and getting slapped mercilessly I managed to free myself. I'm NEVER playing that game again!" The kids roared with laughter. Miss. Steel smiled and shook her head.

"Everyone board the jet. Next stop, Brazil!" She announced. The kids cheered and walked over to where the jet was landed and boarded single file.

**Hours Later on the Jet**

"We'll be landing in Brazil in 10 minutes." Russ the pilot reported over the intercom. Antauri sighed and stretched his neck.

"What time is it?" He asked Miss. Steel. She looked at her watch.

"7:49 pm." The principle stood up and grabbed the PA. "Attention kids. When we land we will walk to the nearest hotel that is closest to the airport. Grab your stuff and get ready to unload the plane. That is all." Larissa groaned and looked over to her friend.

"I'm tired."

"Me too. What are we doing in Brazil again?" Dana asked. Mikki jumped in front of them.

"Soccer! We're gonna play two games of the fantastic sport then sleep over night. Tomorrow we're going to Colombia and get buzzed off coffee." Mikki smiled and ran off to bother some one else. Larissa and Dana sat for a moment of silence. Gibson and Antauri walked to the girls and sat across from them.

"She's somewhat interesting." Antauri said pointing in the direction Mikki ran.

"I think we should have a party! Latin American style!" Larissa smiled.

"I think you just wanna see Antauri wearing a Milangero outfit." Dana said. Larissa rolled her eyes.

"No that's what you want to see Gibson wearing. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"That would be fun. We could have a party while the kids play soccer." Antauri said. Navada popped up from behind Antauri's seat.

"Can I go?"

"No adults only." Gibson said. Navada scoffed.

"More like losers only. Teenagers, like me, are the life of the party!" Gibson shook his head. Navada growled and turned back around. "Jerk." She muttered.

"She called us losers." Gibson said. Antauri shrugged. Zinnaux, who obviously over heard the conversation, spoke up.

"This party, Can I go? I rather go to that than play soccer."

"Why? Afraid of a black and white checkered ball?" Dana asked.

"No. Just don't feel like chasing after a ball and trying to get it into a net." he said. Larissa shrugged.

"You can come. We could go to some sorta cultural club in the city."

"And dance Tango, Salsa, and Tosca." Dana said.

"And eat spicy foods." Larissa added.

"And get stomach pains. I'll skip the spicy food, thank you." Gibson said as Antauri nodded in agreement. Minutes later the jet landed and the sophomores walked to the hotel and got settled.

* * *

**Latin America!**

**Tango rhymes with mango. Salsa rhymes with Tulsa. Tosca rhymes with . . . I dun know.  
**

**Any ideas on how the soccer game and party should go? I'm open! **

**R&R  
**


	30. I Will Regret This!

** OKAAAAAY! Who wants their hearts to be broken today! Sorry guys but I've gots a CONFESSION! Okay so I'm gonna first kick you guys off with a story of how I first got into de awesome show Super Robot Blah Blah Blah Hyper Force Go! **

** Okay so, Once Upon a time in da fourth gra- . . . you might want to get comfortable, this is a long story. In the fourth grade I was at home browsing, seeing what was on da tube dat day! And then what da'ya know! Five insanely cute cyborg monkeys and some sort of wanna-be 13 year old super hero kid who was abandoned by his parents because he was a cocky brat or something. (JK!) Anywhoooooooo, I is like, 'Ehhhh, I shall watch dis since Spongebob is not on.' So I did! And the episode was the first of the series and I just so happened to catch it the night it premiered for da first time! Wowza! So I watch and I like and fell in love then suddenly two years later! OMG! Pirates of the Caribbean FTW! I got all crazy about dat movie and the ever so lovely Johnny Depp. Tee hee. A couple more years later I say to me-self. Hmm. I wonder what happened to dat one monkey show I used to like. I googled it and . . . WHAT DA (Censor)! It was canceled! And some how I fell in love wiv it again. (By the way, spell chek is 4 loooooosers. Again, Just kidding!) Then I gots an fanfiction account, started writing horrible stories and for some reason people liked dem. Then! A year and a half LATAR! (Present day) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDDNNNNEEEESSS!**

**Another show trotted up so me and said, 'HEEEELLLLLLO NURSE!' If you haven't guessed the show that I am currently obsessing over then . . . I'll tell ya! Da show be called,**

**ANIMANIACS! I Love da show sooooooo much! How could I not they bring out the best in me! So in a nut shell here's the news. (Bites lip)**

**Here goes... …...**

**I lost interest in SRMTHFG! . . . . . again.**

**I'm sorry. I hate to disappoint but I can not go on writing for a series I am no longer interested in. Where's the fun it that? You guys understand right? So don't hate Animaniacs because they are awesome, don't hate me for liking their awesomeness, and ESPECIALLY! Don't hate Porky Pig because he has a stuttering problem! Instead hate some one who deserves to be hated, like Hitler or Bin Laden. So no flames, because you'll never live to regret it!**

**To wrap it all up. I'm hanging up my keyboard for now and who knows, maybe I'll come back in awhile. So on that note,**

**You gotta cheer up! And never ever give up hope! **

**Oh and the people who volunteered to be my co-authors. Thanks! But I no longer need your help. Take care ya'll!**

**Mikki S.A. Is out!**

**(I actually might start writing for Animaniacs, so if your interested stay tuned! Dat show is DY-NA-MITE!)**

**GOOD BYYYE, NURSE! **


End file.
